Crowfeather's return
by ChiisaiNeko2012
Summary: I am a fan of Leafpool and Crowfeather and believe they should be together. Since the Erins didn't write it, I decided to come up with my own story. It takes place after Last Hope. Crowfeather is heart-broken to have lost Leafpool and makes a decision that changes not only his life but that of ThunderClan as well.
1. Prolog

**I do not own the Warriors, except for this story.**

This takes place about a moon after the Last Hope and is centered around Leafpool and Crowfeather, and their kits. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

A lean cat bent over a pretty, light brown tabby she-cat. Her paws and chest shone white in the dark; her amber eyes glowed at the tom beside her. "I am glad you're here. I would be so scared without you." She mewed to the dark gray tom.

"I'll always look after you." He pressed his nose into the tabby's fur. The two young cats crouched together in the dark, happiness engulfed them.

xxx

The pretty tabby she-cat was standing in a stream; the dark gray tom was next to her. Two black cats were on one side of the stream, several more on the opposite side. The tom had his head close to the tabby's ear.

"You have chosen your Clan, remember." His blue eyes were full of sorrow.

"But it doesn't mean I didn't love you, Crowfeather." Agony pierced her voice. Crowfeather shuffled his paws; he couldn't bare her amber glare.

"Maybe, but it wasn't enough.", he mewed sadly.

The tom thought back to the time when Leafpool had said goodbye to him so many moons ago. They had abandoned their Clans to be together, but when badgers attacked Leafpool's Clan they had decided to go back to help them. During the attack, Leafpool's mentor Cinderpelt, the Clan's medicine cat, had died and the tabby she-cat went back to serve her Clan. Crowfeather had been heart broken. Their love had been difficult right from the beginning; two cats from different Clans, one of them being a medicine cat who were forbidden from taking mates. But he had always hoped they could make it work. He loved Leafpool more than any other cat. When they ran away together, Crowfeather had believed Leafpool loved him just as much. Then she chose her Clan over him.

He bent down to touch her ear with his muzzle. Leafpool had stopped his two sons, Lionblaze and Breezepelt, from fighting each other. She had yelled at him for not stopping them himself. Leafpool had had his kits; but Crowfeather didn't know about them until a few moons ago when his daughter Hollyleaf revealed the truth. Crowfeather had tried to forget about the pretty tabby and taken Nightcloud as his mate, Breezepelt was their son. Now his life was more messed up than ever before. Crowfeather had his life in WindClan, but he couldn't get Leafpool and their ThunderClan kits out of his mind. They could have raised the kits together, if they had stayed together. He still loved Leafpool and by the sound of her voice she loved him, too. Perhaps she had never stopped loving him.

Nightcloud pulled him away from Leafpool, hissing angrily. Their moment was gone.

* * *

_Hope you liked the teaser. Continues soon..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Please read and review!

* * *

One moon had passed since the great battle against the DarkForest cats. One moon since his daughter Hollyleaf was killed. One moon since he had last seen Leafpool, the pretty tabby ThunderClan she-cat that meant more to him than he dared to admit. The past moon was difficult for the lean dark gray tom. Just after the battle, Nightcloud and their son Breezepelt had left WindClan. At first, the Clan believed they were killed during the battle as so many others. Then one of the patrols came back from the RiverClan border and reported to their Clan leader Onestar that the kittypets from the horseplace saw two black cats leaving the territory beside the lake. A search mission was sent out who confirmed that both Nightcloud and Breezepelt had left the territory. Many of his Clanmates blamed him for loosing the two warriors at a time when the Clan needed them most. For a brief moment, Crowfeather thought about going after them, and bringing them back home. But he wasn't sure whether he wanted them to return. Crowfeather and Nightcloud had stopped being mates about a moon before battling against the DarkForest cats. One night, the dark gray tom had a vivid dream about Leafpool and had called out her name. Nightcloud had heard him mutter in his sleep and had clawed his ears. The furious black she-cat would have ripped his fur off, if Breezepelt hadn't stopped his mother and told her he wasn't worth the trouble. Crowfeather wanted to be loyal to WindClan but his love for the pretty ThunderClan she-cat made it difficult.

Crowfeather was drawn to WindClan's border with ThunderClan. ThunderClan, where his two other sons, Lionblaze and Jayfeather, lived; the Clan where their mother Leafpool lived. During every patrol and hunting mission Crowfeather kept scanning the undergrowth hoping to catch a glimmer of them. One time he recognized the golden tabby pelt of Lionblaze hunting in the forest. Another time he spotted Jayfeather busily sniffing at a patch of marigold beside the stream that separates both Clans. The gray tabby was out collecting herbs for his Clan. Crowfeather knew that the ThunderClan cat had special powers given to him from StarClan. He was sure the gray tabby was aware of his presence, but he did not give any notice of it. Jayfeather was ThunderClan's medicine cat ever since his mother Leafpool had to step down. Medicine cats are forbidden from having mates or kits. When the Clans had first settled down by the lake, Crowfeather and Leafpool secretly met beside this stream so they could be together. The two of them even ran away from their Clans, because the warrior code forbids cats from different Clans to fall in love, let alone a medicine cat taking a mate. They returned to their Clans when badgers attacked, and decided not to meet anymore and follow the warrior code.

However, Crowfeather's time with Leafpool did have lingering consequences. When Leafpool had his kits, she was forced to give them away and hide the fact that she had ever kitted. Their kits grew up believing that Leafpool's sister Squirrelflight and her mate Brambleclaw, who had then been ThunderClan's deputy, were their parents. After the truth was revealed, Leafpool lost her calling as a medicine cat and became an ordinary warrior. At first Crowfeather was angry and disappointed that Leafpool had never told him about their kits. But after a while he understood why she did what she did. Lately, Crowfeather had wondered how difficult it must have been for Leafpool seeing her kits grow up into warriors and not being able to show her love for them.

Sighing Crowfeather kept walking along, occasionally renewing the scent line. He didn't see a ThunderClan patrol and his mind was swirling around Leafpool. There was so much unspoken between them. When they decided not to meet anymore, Crowfeather told her she didn't love him enough. Being a medicine cat and serving her Clan was were her heart lay. Back then he had felt empty without her, but saw no hope for them being together. After he returned to WindClan, Crowfeather took Nightcloud as a mate. And although he liked the black she-cat, he never loved her and found it difficult to get along with his son Breezepelt. Crowfeather had convinced himself that Leafpool had no feelings for him, making it easier for him to be with Nightcloud. When he spoke with the pretty ThunderClan cat several moons ago, she told him how much she cared about him. Crowfeather could not forget the sad look in her eyes when she said that. _Did she really care about me this much?_ Every night Leafpool walked in his dreams, her beautiful amber eyes so full of pain of being apart from him. She said she really did love him when they ran away together, and the look in her eyes made him think she still loved him today. _Has she never stopped loving me? Did I betray her by taking Nightcloud as mate?_ He needed to talk to Leafpool. He had to know.

Sighing again, Crowfeather decided to return to camp. There was no point in lingering about any longer. Sunset was not far. Maybe he would catch a rabbit and bring back some fresh-kill. Surely, Onestar would appreciate it and perhaps his Clanmates wouldn't accuse him of being disloyal for once. He tasted the air hoping to scent rabbit. He was lucky. Crowfeather smelled a rabbit and went after it. Being a great hunter, he caught the creature and killed it quickly with a bite to the throat.

Crowfeather carried his fresh-kill back to their camp, which lay among the open hills where heather and gorse bushes grew. He got used to the way his Clanmates treated him, the silence that greeted him whenever he entered the camp. He dropped the rabbit on the fresh-kill pile and sat down to look around. Ashfoot, the deputy who happened to be his mother, was talking to their Clan leader Onestar. They probably discussed the last border patrols, but it has been very quiet. Outside the warriors' den Whitetail and Heathertail were sharing tongues, and out of the corner of his eye Crowfeather saw their medicine cat Kestrelflight hurrying towards the elders' den with a bundle of herbs in his jaw. A couple of apprentices were play-fighting outside their den. The camp looked busy but peaceful. No-one seemed to take any notice of him. He didn't feel hungry and decided to go to his den and get some sleep. Finding his nest he settled down and closed his eyes. _At least now I get to see Leafpool again._

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Enjoy the next Chapter! Please review.

Now Crowfeather meets Leafpool again.

* * *

Crowfeather woke with an ache in his heart. Dawn was yet to come. He had dreamed of Leafpool again. The slender tabby-and-white ThunderClan cat was haunting him. He could not get on with his life like this. Being absentminded all the time interfered with his warrior duties. Besides, his Clanmates loaded him enough already. He had to get out and talk to Leafpool. _But what will I say to her? Would she believe me?_ He had to try anyway. Quietly slipping out of camp, he went straight to the ThunderClan border.

On his way to the border, Crowfeather wondered whether Leafpool would be patrolling at all. He hadn't glimpsed her for nearly a moon. Would he have to trespass into ThunderClan territory? Unsure of what to do, he shuffled his paws and unsheathed his claws to dig them into the ground. Suddenly he scented an approaching ThunderClan patrol. He hid under a nearby heather bush and watched. Dustpelt was leading the dawn patrol with Mousewhisker, Dovewing, Lionblaze and LEAFPOOL. Crowfeather couldn't believe his luck! Somehow he had to manage to get the she-cat's attention. Waiting silently for the patrolling cats to move on, he hissed to Leafpool. Her whiskers twitched and she looked straight to the clump of heather where Crowfeather hid. Slowly she took a step towards the WindClan cat's hiding place. The rest of the patrol was moving ahead. Quietly, careful not to catch the other cats' attention he mewed to her "Please Leafpool, can we meet at sunhigh at the stream further up. I need to talk to you." She seemed surprised by his request and shuffled her paws thinking about it.

"I really don't think we should meet in secret, Crowfeather", she started, "can't it wait until the next Gathering?"

_The next Gathering?_ _That_ _was a quarter moon away._ He couldn't go on living like this for another quarter moon. "No, it can't wait. Please, Leafpool.", he pleaded. Staring at her and silently begging she would agree, the WindClan tom drowned in her amber gaze. After what seemed like several moons Leafpool mewed "Okay", and bounded after her Clanmates.

She agreed to meet him! At sunhigh all his unanswered questions that were nagging him would be answered. Crowfeather's paws stepped lightly over the open moorland. He felt light-hearted, his mind was clear. He ran along the stream towards the Moonpool and settled in a well-covered spot to wait for Leafpool.

Sunhigh came and went, but Leafpool did not come. Panic surged through him. Why didn't she come? Did something happen? He wondered whether he should go into ThunderClan territory and look for her. Then he caught a glimpse of tabby-and-white fur in the undergrowth. He held his breath waiting for Leafpool to step out into the clearing. She looked at him curiously, but her gaze did not give away anything.

"What do you want to talk about, Crowfeather?" Her mew was curt and his heart sank. What if he was wrong and the pretty ThunderClan she-cat didn't care about him any longer? Still, he had to tell her. He prayed to StarClan that she would hear him out.

"Leafpool, this might come a bit sudden, but please hear me out. I can't stop thinking about what you said to me so long ago. You said that when we were together you really loved me. Is it true?" Crowfeather gazed at her nervously. What would she say? The ThunderClan cat looked taken aback. She clearly didn't expect such a question. But she looked straight back at him.

"It is true. It had never bothered you before. Why are you asking this now?" A small seed of hope rose in Crowfeather and he nervously shifted his paws on the ground.

"When we were meeting each other I thought you loved me. You agreed to run away with me so that we could always be together. But then you went back to your Clan. I felt betrayed. I thought you never really loved me. It hurt so much." He glanced at her and saw her eyes clouded with pain or loss, he couldn't tell.

"I told you back then that I had loved you, but you didn't believe me."

Crowfeather looked at his paws. She was right. Would it be too late for them now?

"When I went back to WindClan my Clanmates were furious with me. I was convinced I had to take a WindClan cat as mate to prove my loyalty. I liked Nightcloud; she helped me gain my Clanmates' respect, but I never loved her as much as I loved you."

He paused, willing for Leafpool to say something again, but the she-cat remained silent.

"I didn't know you were having my kits. Things might have been different if I had known. When Hollyleaf told everyone at the Gathering, I was shocked and angry. I am sorry for what I said that night." He paused again and searched Leafpool's face for any sign of emotion.

"I know I hurt you lot and I am sorry for that, but you hurt me, too. For moons I tried to get you out of my mind, out of my dreams. It's not working." Crowfeather's mew sounded desperate as he ran his tail along Leafpool's flank. She didn't pull away.

"The last moons were terrible. Nightcloud half-shredded me when I called your name in my sleep. And I have been thinking about our kits, I wish I knew them better. They seem to be fine cats. I don't know what to do if I met Lionblaze in battle." His blue eyes burned into the tabby's pelt.

Leafpool had listened closely to everything he said. His blue eyes were full with longing. Did he really love her more than Nightcloud? Did he really care so much about her and her kits? She shifted her paws on the ground and dug her claws in the earth.

"Leafpool, I love you. I want to be together with you. Will you give me a second chance?" Leafpool didn't know what to say. She had never stopped loving the lean WindClan warrior. She was drawn to his eyes again, the intense blue gaze made her tremble. She didn't know what to do.

"I don't see how it would work out this time. We are in different Clans. Even if I am no medicine cat, we are still breaking the warrior code." Crowfeather took a step forward. She was willing to consider it. Here was his chance.

"What if I join ThunderClan? We would be in the same Clan and you are free to take a mate." He looked at her hopefully. Leafpool was stunned. She couldn't hide her surprise anymore. This is what he had to talk with her about so urgently? Would Crowfeather really join ThunderClan to be together with her? Seeing him with Nightcloud had hurt her a lot. Could she trust him?

"Are you sure you want to join ThunderClan? What if you regret it after a while? ThunderClan territory doesn't have moorland. Hunting in the forest is very different from chasing rabbits on the plains. I think you should take some time and consider your request. I don't want to see you hurt again."

Crowfeather was prepared for this. He spent almost a moon thinking about this. His life in WindClan was over. His Clanmates resented him, his Clan leader didn't trust him. There was nothing left for him. He felt alone and out-of-place in his old Clan. His Clanmates would not even notice his absence. All he wanted was a second chance to prove that he was good and loyal warrior. And he wanted to be with the pretty ThunderClan cat. The dark gray tom walked up to Leafpool and pressed his muzzle into her soft fur. "I thought about it for nearly a moon. The only thing that would hurt me is being apart from you."

Leafpool was too chocked up to respond. _He really meant it! He wants to be with me._ She purred and pressed against his pelt. Their tails entwining the two cats stood there absorbed in the moment. When they broke apart she looked into his eyes that were raw with emotion.

"We have to forgive each other first.", Leafpool mewed. "We won't have a new beginning if the past is still between us." He nodded.

"Crowfeather, I am sorry for leaving you and not telling you about our kits. I wish we could have raised them together."

"I forgive you. I am sorry I betrayed you with Nightcloud. And that I hurt her and Breezepelt's feelings."

"I forgive you, my love."

Crowfeather ran his tongue over his mate's ear and purred.

"We have to ask Bramblestar if he will let you join ThunderClan. Do you want to come to camp with me now?" Crowfeather gently licked her ear again and nodded. Pelts brushing they run to the ThunderClan camp.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Next Chapter. It's kinda long. I hope you enjoy it.

Please review.

* * *

They reached the tunnel to the ThunderClan camp and slowed down. Leafpool felt Crowfeather tremble beside her. Was he nervous? Surely he wouldn't have changed his mind. "Don't worry. Bramblestar will hear you out and give you a fair chance." Crowfeather was grateful for her words and pressed his muzzle to hers.

The two cats walked down the tunnel into the camp. Curious looks greeted them. Why did Leafpool bring a WindClan warrior to camp? Squirrelflight, Leafpool's sister and Clan deputy, welcomed them first. Squirrelflight had been waiting for her sister. The two sisters always had a close relationship and would know where the other one was or what she felt. And Squirrelflight had felt a surge of happiness come from her sister. Now she was surprised to see whom she had brought.

"Hello Crowfeather, does WindClan have a problem?"

"No. All is well with WindClan. I wish to talk to Bramblestar."

"What do you have to discuss with Bramblestar?"

Leafpool was shuffling her paws nervously. What did she feel anxious about, Squirrelflight wondered.

"I want to join ThunderClan." Crowfeather's straight-out answer surprised the deputy. _Crowfeather wants to join the Clan? And her sister feels happy about this?_ It didn't make much sense to her, but Leafpool looked at her pleadingly.

"Okay. Follow me."

The three cats made their way up the rocky slope that led to Bramblestar's den. Once Squirrelflight had announced their presence they entered the dim den. Bramblestar was sitting in his nest and looked at his visitors questionably.

"Hello Crowfeather, does WindClan have a problem?"

"No. All is well with WindClan. I wish to join ThunderClan." Crowfeather felt anxious and scared. What if Bramblestar refused?

"You want to join ThunderClan? Why?" The Clan leader could not suppress his surprise. The young tom had always been loyal to WindClan. What in StarClan could have happened to make him want to leave his Clan? Bramblestar looked at his mate, willing her to give him an explanation. But Squirrelflight remained silent. Leafpool was trembling with anxiety and nervously shifted her paws on the ground. She had her pelt pressed against the WindClan warrior.

"Yes, I want to join. I don't have a place in WindClan any longer. My Clanmates accuse me of being disloyal. All I want is to serve my Clan.", the black tom mewed. "And I want to be together with Leafpool." Crowfeather felt that he should be honest with Bramblestar about his motives for joining ThunderClan. Besides, he might already have guessed it.

Bramblestar's whiskers twitched slightly. He knew about their previous romance, but didn't expect it to still be so strong. Looking at the two cats in front of him, it was easy to see their affection for one another. However, the Clan leader was uncertain whether he should agree to Crowfeather's request.

"You want to join the Clan so that you and Leafpool can be mates again." He didn't believe the WindClan tom wasn't welcome in his Clan anymore. Crowfeather was a loyal warrior and a great hunter. Onestar wouldn't let go of him that easily. "What would you do if something happened to Leafpool? I hope that she has many more moons before she joins StarClan. If you only join because of her, would you then abandon your new Clan?" Bramblestar felt his mate's agony at the thought of loosing her sister. But he needed to know where Crowfeather's loyalty lay.

Leafpool winced at her Clan leader's words. She didn't want to think about the time when she would join StarClan. But Bramblestar's words made sense. What if Crowfeather only stayed in ThunderClan while she was alive? The warrior code told them to be loyal to their Clan and changing allegiances whenever they wanted wasn't part of it. She was curious to hear to tom's reply.

"It is not only Leafpool who lives in ThunderClan. Our kits are here too. I want to get to know them; they are fine cats. I am proud of them. Whatever happens to Leafpool …", he paused to look at her, hoping she would stay for him for seasons to come. Turning his gaze back to Bramblestar, he mewed solemnly "I will remain loyal to ThunderClan until my last breath. All I am asking you is to give me a chance to prove my loyalty to ThunderClan."

Bramblestar still debated whether he should let the WindClan cat stay in his Clan. He could see that Crowfeather still loved Leafpool and he believed that the tom would stay loyal to ThunderClan. They traveled together to the sun-down-place. Bramblestar trusted Crowfeather with his life, but he didn't know if he should let him join. The Clan had already taken in so many strange cats. Firestar, their old leader, had taken in any cat who wanted to join the Clan. Many of their Clanmates disliked his policy and ThunderClan had to fight against the other Clans to prove they were still true warriors. Bramblestar shuffled his paws and then he looked at his deputy.

"Squirrelflight, what do you think?" It was an unnecessary question to ask, because the dark tabby tom already knew the answer. Leafpool obviously wanted Crowfeather to join and Squirrelflight wouldn't go against her sister. Yet, he wanted to hear what she had so say.

"Crowfeather is a great warrior; he will be an asset to any Clan. He could teach us some new fighting moves and make our warriors stronger." Bramblestar silently agreed with her. Crowfeather _would_ be an asset. "And on a personal note", mischief glazed in her eyes, "I would really like to see my sister happy. I think we should let him join." Leafpool and Crowfeather looked up hopefully. Squirrelflight was on their side, but would it be enough to convince their leader?

Bramblestar looked at his deputy, her chin held high. Then he glanced over to the other two cats. "Well, okay. Crowfeather you can join ThunderClan. Welcome to the Clan. Let's go down and announce your arrival to the others."

Leafpool purred hard and pressed her pelt closer to Crowfeather. The dark gray tom drew his tongue gently over her ear, his eyes glowed with happiness. _Now they would be together._

Squirrelflight was surprised to see the two cats showing their affection so openly. Crowfeather always seemed reserved and prickly; he constantly reminded her of her old mentor Dustpelt. She could feel a wave of happiness coming off her sister. She knew that Leafpool loved the dark gray tom, but until now she didn't know how much she cared for the WindClan – former WindClan – cat.

They went down to the hollow. Bramblestar remained on the Highledge calling out to his Clan. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Curious mews came from the cats that started to assemble. What did their Clan leader have to tell them? Was there some problem in WindClan? Many had seen Leafpool come to the hollow with Crowfeather. Squirrelflight stayed beneath the rock where the deputy normally sat. Her sister and the new ThunderClan warrior were sitting beside Sorreltail and Brackenfur. The tortoiseshell and her mate had come out of the nursery; their kits were looked after by Daisy, the she-cat that had come from the horseplace and who usually remained close to the bramble thicket.

"Leafpool and Crowfeather came to me with a request. I discussed it with Squirrelflight and we both agreed to grant their request." Some cats were murmuring. _What kind of request was he talking about?_ "Crowfeather wants to join ThunderClan and I have welcomed him to the Clan." More murmuring broke out. _Crowfeather would be joining the Clan? But he was a WindClan warrior._

"What are you talking about Bramblestar? We cannot let Crowfeather join ThunderClan. He is WindClan!" It was Dustpelt who challenged his leader. "Are you going to follow Firestar's policy to let any cat who wants to join the Clan?" The senior warrior was clearly upset about Bramblestar's decision. He had always felt that there were too many strange cats in the Clan.

"I understand your concern, Dustpelt, but my decision stands. Crowfeather will be a credit to the Clan. His is a great hunter and a fearful warrior."

"He is used to chasing rabbits not squirrels. What good will he be in the forest?" It was Spiderleg who spoke this time. The long-limbed warrior was as prickly as his father Dustpelt.

"And there are plenty of fearful warriors in the Clan already." Berrynose pushed his fur out to underscore his words. Bramblestar knew it wouldn't be easy to convince the Clan. After all, Crowfeather belonged to an enemy Clan. He looked around his Clanmates and realized that the cats who had spoken out weren't the only ones who looked unhappy.

"What you say is true. But Crowfeather is a fast learner. He will adapt to our hunting style. And I don't think there can ever be enough warriors in the Clan." He hoped this would suite his Clanmates.

"You said that Leafpool also requested him joining. You are not taking him in so that they can be mates, are you?" It was Jayfeather, ThunderClan's medicine cats, who had spoken. His brother Lionblaze and Cinderheart sat beside him. Some cats were turning their heads looking between Leafpool and her son Jayfeather. Leafpool felt nervous. She glanced over to her two sons, and then back at her Clan leader. She could feel Crowfeather press his pelt against hers.

"That was one reason for letting him join." More cats began to mutter.

"I don't see why it would matter. Whatever the reasons for Crowfeather joining ThunderClan, we should be happy about it. ThunderClan has an extra warrior, whereas WindClan is one short." Sandstorm's mew rang across the hollow and silenced the cats. Firestar's mate, the mother of Leafpool and Squirrelflight, was popular among the Clan. Bramblestar was sure that she wanted Crowfeather to be part of ThunderClan, so that her daughter could be happy.

No more concerns were voiced. "Crowfeather, welcome to ThunderClan." A few cats cheered on and called the new warrior by his name. "The Clan meeting is over." Bramblestar jumped down the Highledge and went to the black tom to greet him formally. Squirrelflight and Sandstorm joined him. Sandstorm flicked her tail across Crowfeather's ear and purred. She felt happy for her daughter. "Let's get something from the fresh-kill pile." She mewed and walked away to get something to eat. She shared a squirrel and a plumb vole with Leafpool and Crowfeather.

"Let's find you a nest in the warriors' den. Come on." Sandstorm led the way and they quickly found a good place to make Crowfeather a nest. He settled down, contempt with life for the first time in moons. Leafpool settled down beside him. Exhaustion soon took over and he fell into a deep sleep. Leafpool's sweet scent swept around him. _This would be his new life._

* * *

__

Continues soon...


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.  
**

Thanks for the reviews. I am glad you like the story.

Enjoy the next Chapter! Please review.

Crowfeather's first day as a ThunderClan warrior. I kinda suck at describing the territory. Please bear with me.

* * *

Crowfeather woke up the next morning looking around in an unfamiliar den. With a start he remembered: this isn't WindClan. Bramblestar let him join ThunderClan. Soon it would feel like his home. Cloudtail came over to his nest. "Are you up for the dawn patrol? It is time you got to know your new Clan's territory." Crowfeather nodded and got up, ready to follow the white warrior outside. Leafpool stirred beside him. "Can I come along?"

"I think it would be better if Crowfeather devoted his full attention to learning where our borders are." Cloudtail's mew was flat, but his twitching whiskers betrayed him: the white tom was amused by the love-sick cats. He and his mate Brightheart had been together for countless moons and had recently had kits again. In fact, Brightheart was still in the nursery suckling her three kits. He understood how they felt.

Outside the den Brackenfur, Mousewhisker, Lionblaze and Sandstorm were waiting. Cloudtail led the patrol through the thorn tunnel and into the forest. Crowfeather had traveled through ThunderClan territory before, but now he would be patrolling the territory of his Clan. They left the camp and headed towards the lake, but instead of going towards the stream and WindClan's territory they went the opposite direction. Soon the terrain sloped down, Crowfeather could smell the water and hear waves rushing to shore. The patrol swayed around and went closer to the lake and trekked on for a while.

"This is the Ancient Oak." Cloudtail pointed to a huge tree. "It's a good place for hunting." Crowfeather followed the white tom's gaze and saw the tallest oak tree he had ever seen. This would be easy to remember.

"We are getting closer to the ShadowClan border. You must learn where the correct border is. ShadowClan are trying to steal land from us." Brackenfur mewed.

"Yes, they set their scent markers in our territory and think we wouldn't notice." Mousewhisker sneered.

"You should patrol this border regularly in the next few days to memorize it. I am sure we don't have to show you where WindClan's border is." Cloudtail mewed.

The cats walked along an old Thunderpath. It looked like twolegs had stopped using it many moons ago. His Clanmates renewed the scent markers along the border as they went on. Crowfeather had agreed with Bramblestar and Squirrelflight to refrain himself from setting markers; he would still have the scent of WindClan. Soon enough he would carry the scent of ThunderClan. They reached a clearing in the woods beyond the Thunderpath. Strange green pelted dens were dotted throughout the clearing.

"This belongs to ShadowClan." Cloudtail pointed with his tail. "Twolegs come here in green-leaf and live in these dens. But they don't bother themselves with us." Crowfeather nodded in understanding and they trekked on.

They were leaving the ShadowClan border behind and made their way back to camp. Brackenfur decided to hunt for a while before returning. The fresh-kill pile had been very low when they left. The forest was still rich in prey and hunting promised to be good.

"In the forest you have to stalk your prey. Mice and squirrels aren't caught by chasing them over open ground.", Cloudtail explained to Crowfeather.

"Bramblestar wants us to show you the basic hunting styles.", Sandstorm added. "Show me your hunting crouch." The black tom crouched down. He had learned how to stalk prey in thick undergrowth on their long journey to the sun-down-place with Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Sandstorm approved of his crouch.

"Okay, let's look for some prey to take back to camp."

Crowfeather opened his jaw and tasted the air. It was rich in musty forest scents and underneath he smelled mouse. He tried to locate the creature and found it busily scuffing under some leaves near a beech tree. Dropping into a crouch he crept carefully closer. The mouse didn't notice him until it was too late. Quickly Crowfeather shot forward, slapped at the creature and killed it with one blow. Cloudtail had watched and congratulated him on his first prey.

"Well done, Crowfeather. It seems Bramblestar was right when he said you are a fast learner. Burry it here. Let's see if we can find more." Crowfeather scraped earth over this catch and continued his hunt.

Before long Sandstorm had caught a squirrel, Lionblaze and Brackenfur each caught a vole, and Cloudtail caught a sparrow. Mousewhisker was stalking a thrush that had come down to the ground to look for prey. The young warrior was about to pounce on his prey when something disturbed the bird and it spread its wings. Before it could fly away, Crowfeather pelted toward it and with a mighty leap went after the bird. His paws slapped at his prey and it went limp. One bite to the neck and was dead.

"Great catch.", "Well done.", "That was an impressive leap." His Clanmates' praise made him feel a bit awkward. "Shall we take this back to camp?", he asked through a mouthful of feathers. They collected their prey and headed back to the hollow.

Crowfeather dropped his catch on the fresh-kill pile while Cloudtail reported to Bramblestar. The Clan leader glanced at him for a moment. Did the white tom mention how Crowfeather had caught the thrush? His son Lionblaze was standing beside him, shuffling his paws.

"You hunted well today. The leap after that thrush was great." Crowfeather blinked. He had wondered how his sons felt about him joining the Clan. None of them spoke to him yesterday. "Thanks. I'll do my best to serve the Clan." Lionblaze dipped his head and went to Cinderheart. Perhaps Crowfeather should have a word with Jayfeather. He wanted to start on a good paw with both of them. Then he remembered that the medicine cat had objected to his joining the Clan. His heart sank. He would talk to Leafpool first. He scanned the clearing for her, but she didn't seem to be in the camp. Crowfeather decided to wait for her by the warriors' den. It was a good spot to keep an eye on the thorn tunnel.

It was well past sunhigh when Leafpool returned with her hunting party lead by Squirrelflight. They had caught plenty of prey. The Clan would be well fed tonight. Leafpool spotted her mate at once and after dropping her fresh-kill hurried over to him.

"How was the dawn patrol?"

"Okay. We were hunting afterwards. I think I impressed the others with my hunting skills."

Leafpool purred. She was pleased to hear that he hunted well for the Clan. Suddenly, Crowfeather began to shift his paws and looked to the ground.

"I wanted to have a word with Jayfeather. Do you think he wants me in the Clan?" He looked across the hollow to where the medicine cat's den lay. Leafpool nudged him at the shoulder.

"Then go to him. He may be a bit grouchy, but he has a good heart." Crowfeather got to his paws and walked to Jayfeather's den. As he pushed through the brambles that shielded the medicine clearing, the gray tabby poked his head out of his den.

"Are you sick?" His son wasn't the most polite cat, but Crowfeather kept moving.

"No, I am fine. I wanted to talk to you."

"No cat comes here for a talk. Don't you have to serve the Clan?" Would the gray tabby tom ever let him get a word in? "I patrolled the border and then went hunting. How can you accuse me of not serving my Clan?"

"Did you catch anything?" The medicine cat didn't seem to have heard the last part.

"Of course I caught something. It's the point of a hunting mission to catch prey and bring it back to the Clan." Crowfeather didn't like where their conversation went. He wanted to ask his son whether he approved of him joining ThunderClan, not whether he caught something on his first hunt.

"Leafpool hardly ever catches anything. She was never destined to be a warrior. Perhaps you can teach her how it's done. I am sure she would respond well to your advice." Then he turned around and went back to his den. Crowfeather was utterly confused and tried to go over their conversation again in his mind. First, his son accused him of not serving the Clan and then he proposed he give extra hunting lessons to Leafpool. What was this supposed to mean? He went back to the warriors' den where his mate was waiting for him with two mice to share. Then he remembered her words: "He is a bit grouchy, but he has a good heart." Did the medicine cat try to help him and his mother? Crowfeather shook his head to clear it. He would find out later.

"So, how did it go?"

"I think it went okay. Let's eat. I am starving." After finishing their meal, they shared tongues. The sun was setting but its green-leaf blaze still kept them warm.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Enjoy the next Chapter! Please review.

It's leaf-fall and ThunderClan has to fight against invaders.

BTW: The " xxx" in the text represent a break between paragraphs. Somehow, the program doesn't like the spaces I put in the document.

* * *

Over a moon had passed since Crowfeather became a ThunderClan warrior. He had seen many changes in his Clanmates' behavior. When his first hunting expedition was very successful, many cats believed it was just luck. However, the dark gray tom was an excellent hunter who would always bring in plenty of fresh-kill for the Clan. Before long, Bramblestar had asked him to lead a hunting patrol. None of his Clanmates had complained again about having Crowfeather in the Clan, or giving him important jobs to do. In fact, his Clan leader asked him to come to the last Gathering. Crowfeather had declined the offer. He wanted to represent ThunderClan when he had proven to every cat in the Clan that he was loyal. Bramblestar had argued the tom had already proven his loyalty; but he was being stubborn again and still declined. The dark tabby tom told his warrior to let him know when he thinks he is ready to attend the Gathering.

Crowfeather poked his head out of the warriors' den. The dawn patrol had left and he was about to take out a hunting patrol. He was happy about his Clan leader's trust in his hunting skills. He called out to Rosepetal who was talking to her apprentice Molepaw to get ready. Then he went back to the den and called Mousewhisker, Spiderleg and Blossomfall, and the cats headed out of the hollow. Crowfeather was now familiar with the territory; he knew where the best places for hunting were, and where the correct border with ShadowClan was. He led his patrol to the old Thunderpath. It was close to the ShadowClan border, but it was rich in prey. Once they reached their destination the cats spread out in search of prey. The sun was still warm and many critters were out in the forest. Hunting was good. Crowfeather quickly caught two voles and a squirrel. He sat down and watched Rosepetal give her apprentice a hunting lesson. The young brown-and-cream tom was stalking a mouse hidden under some fallen leaves. _Leaf-fall was on the way._ Crouching low, careful not to disturb the leaves he crept closer. Then he shot forward and slapped at a small body. One bite and the mouse went limb in his jaws. _Molepaw would make a good hunter._ The apprentice's eyes shone as he scraped earth over his catch.

Suddenly a shriek rang through the forest and Hazeltail burst out of a bramble bush. "ShadowClan are attacking, we need help." At once Crowfeather's patrol abandoned their hunting and followed Hazeltail through the undergrowth. They could hear more shrieks and jowls of fighting cats. Then they saw them. Dustpelt was locked in a fierce battle with two ShadowClan warriors. Hazeltail dashed forward to help him. She slashed at a brown tom's side hissing furiously. Dustpelt racked his claws across his opponent's muzzle making him wince. Cloudtail and Ivypool were fighting off another pair of ShadowClan cats; Blossomfall ran to help them drive back the invaders. Across Crowfeather saw Berrynose and Poppyfrost fighting a warrior and her apprentice. _Why did Hazeltail say they needed help? They were winning this fight anyway. _Then more ShadowClan cats came running towards them. Crowfeather charged at a dark tom, raking his claws down the enemy's flank, spitting and hissing, avoiding blows. The tom was no match for Crowfeather. The ShadowClan cat was bleeding from a gash on his shoulder and flank, and was limping. Crowfeather raked his claws over the tom's ears and the he fled back to his territory. The dark gray tom hissed angrily after the fleeing cat.

Breathing heavy, Crowfeather looked around. Some of the invaders were retreating; Dustpelt's patrol must have put up a good fight. Hazeltail, Cloudtail and Spiderleg were fighting two ShadowClan warriors. Blossomfall and Poppyfrost were chasing away defeated cats. Then he saw the brown and gray pelts of Molepaw and Mousewhisker locked in a battle with two warriors. Blood oozed from the gray-and-white warrior's flank. Crowfeather ran over to help them. He saw that Mousewhisker was bleeding heavily from another wound on his throat. The dark gray tom attacked the ShadowClan cat raking his claws along his flank and slashing out with his paws. Finally he was able to drag the enemy off Mousewhisker. His wounds looked serious. Molepaw and his mentor Rosepetal bore deep wounds too, and the dark cream-colored she-cat seemed to be limping. A ShadowClan she-cat jumped on the apprentice, her claws racking at the young cat's fur. Crowfeather leaped forward and dragged her off Molepaw. The apprentice was breathing heavy, fur sticking out, his eyes were wide. Crowfeather was now fighting with the she-cat. _How could she fight so fiercely with an apprentice? Couldn't she find a warrior of her size?_ Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dustpelt running towards him to help him chase off the ShadowClan she-cat.

The last of the ShadowClan attackers were retreating. Berrynose and Cloudtail were hissing after them.

"Those fox-hearted cowards. We saw them setting their scent markers in our territory." Dustpelt explained. "When they saw us, they sent for reinforcement. And I sent out Hazeltail to bring help. Thank StarClan you came so quickly."

"We were hunting close-by." Crowfeather told the senior warrior. "I think Mousewhisker is badly injured."

At once Dustpelt went over to the gray-and-white warrior and was sniffing him. "We need to get him back to camp fast. Mousewhisker, can you get up?" He nudged the tom, who only let out a low moan. "We need to carry him."

"We do that." It was Berrynose and Hazeltail. Mousewhisker was their brother.

"Okay, get going." Dustpelt ordered. The two cats carefully lifted their brother's body and left towards the camp.

"Are there any more serious wounds?"

Cloudtail looked at the brown tabby. "YOU are wounded, Dustpelt. Molepaw and Rosepetal have deep gashes. And I better have Jayfeather look at my scratches, too. But I think everyone else is okay."

Dustpelt groaned. He had a nasty-looking slash on his flank from which blood still oozed. "Well, then we better get back to camp as well. Ivypool, Poppyfrost, Blossomfall renew our scent markers so ShadowClan will understand that this is our territory."

"We should collect the prey we caught earlier. The Clan needs to keep its strength." Crowfeather looked at Dustpelt, waiting for the senior warrior's approval before leaving. After Dustpelt gave a curt nod, Crowfeather flicked his tail at Spiderleg and the two cats disappeared.

xxx

Crowfeather and Spiderleg were loaded with prey when they went down the tunnel to the hollow. Mousewhisker lay in the center; a few cats surrounded him, their heads hanging. Crowfeather dropped his load on the fresh-kill pile when Leafpool approached him.

"Mousewhisker is dead. His wounds were too deep.", she informed him. Crowfeather gave his mate a quick lick to comfort her. They went over to where the gray warrior's body lay and pressed into his fur.

"He fought like a warrior until the end. StarClan will receive him with honor."

Berrynose looked up at Crowfeather's words. His eyes were clouded with loss as he nodded. Daisy had come out of the nursery and was wailing. Hazeltail tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't let her daughter sooth her pain. Jayfeather was running from his den with a small bundle in his jaws. He dropped it at Daisy's paws. "Here eat these." He ordered. Tiny black seeds fell out: poppy seeds. "They help you calm down."

Bramblestar, who had been in the hollow when Crowfeather arrived, climbed up the slope to Highledge to address the cats below.

"Mousewhisker fought bravely today. He helped defend the Clan from a ShadowClan invasion. The Clan honors him and we will sit vigil for him tonight."

Crowfeather went to Spiderleg and reminded the tom that they still had to collect prey from their earlier hunting expedition. The two cats disappeared through the tunnel and returned a little while later with another load of fresh-kill. Squirrelflight was waiting for them as they entered the camp and ordered them to the medicine cat's den.

"I want Jayfeather to have a look at those scratches.", she told the toms.

Crowfeather pushed his way through the brambles that shielded the medicine clearing. Briarlight, the crippled she-cat who lived in the medicine den since her spine broke when a tree fell into the camp, was crouching over Molepaw. The apprentice's flank was plastered with a poultice. Jayfeather had made a mossy nest for him. Crowfeather looked around and saw two additional nests: Dustpelt and Rosepetal were curled up in them. Jayfeather was sniffing their wounds and nodded, satisfied with the treatment. He turned his sightless eyes to Crowfeather and Spiderleg as they entered.

"Squirrelflight said you should take a look at our scratches.", the dark gray tom mewed.

The gray tabby medicine cat sniffed along the two toms' wounds. "Nothing serious. I give you a poultice of dock to stop the wounds from getting infected." He went inside his den and appeared again with some dock leaves in his jaw. While he applied the poultice to his patients, Bramblestar appeared in the clearing.

"How are the wounded cats?", he asked the medicine cat.

"Nothing fatal. Molepaw and Rosepetal have some deep wounds. I gave them poultices of marigold. Briarlight will make sure they heal well. Dustpelt has a nasty wound on his shoulder. He's an old cat; it will take a while before he is fit again." Dustpelt grunted at being called old. Jayfeather ignored him. "You should move to the elders' den, Dustpelt, and keep Purdy company.", Jayfeather added. Dustpelt grunted again.

"Okay, you two can go back to the warriors' den.", he mewed to Crowfeather and Spiderleg, "and I want to check those scratches every day." The toms flicked their tails at the gray tabby tom and left.

The hollow was full with cats. Some were pressing they muzzle into Mousewhisker's fur in a silent fair-well. Crowfeather walked to Leafpool and crouched down beside her. She licked his fur around the dock poultice. Her gentle movement soothed him and lulled him into sleep. _I don't ever want to be without her again. _

"I love you, Leafpool.", he murmured and his mate answered him with a purr.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thanks to iceflower of ThunderClan for your encouraging reviews.

Enjoy the next Chapter! Please review.

Leafpool attends a Gathering and hears some disturbing news.

* * *

With Molepaw wounded, his sister Cherrypaw was the only apprentice in the Clan. Bramblestar had decided to make Sorreltail's kits apprentices. They were old enough anyway to start their apprenticeship. Crowfeather remembered the anxious, but excited looks in the two young cats' eyes. Icecloud was chosen to mentor Lilypaw, while her sister Seedpaw was mentored by Bumblestripe. The pale gray tabby tom had burst with pride to be given his first apprentice. His father Graystripe had looked equally proud.

Crowfeather's wounds had healed. A quarter moon had passed since Mousewhisker died. Molepaw and his mentor had left the medicine den, only Dustpelt's wound hadn't fully healed. The nights had become cold. It was still too early for leaf-fall, but the warmth of green-leaf was over. The air smelled of rain and cold. Crowfeather hoped the cold season wouldn't be too long and endearing. Squirrelflight had assigned him on the sunhigh patrol. There was time to stretch his legs and get something to eat before they would leave. The camp was busy. Cats were making repairs to the dens and barrier in preparation of the cold season. His eyes caught Cinderheart. The pretty gray tabby she-cat had announced she was expecting kits a couple days ago. Lionblaze had circled his mate proudly. Crowfeather noticed that the she-cat did look plump; she would have to move to the nursery soon.

Crowfeather went to the fresh-kill pile and sniffed through the prey. He found a vole that he gulped down in a few quick bites. Dovewing trotted over to him.

"Brackenfur says we are leaving.", the pale gray she-cat told him.

"Okay." He rose to his paws and followed her to the thorn tunnel.

"Let's get going. We don't want to get caught in the rain." Brackenfur led his patrol into the forest. They were heading towards the stream that set the border with WindClan. Crowfeather still felt uneasy going near his old territory. He left his old Clan without telling anyone. Dovewing and Thornclaw were running ahead of him. Toadstep kept closer to Brackenfur. The wind was blowing stronger now and rain began to fall. The cats quickened their pace. The WindClan border was very quiet these days. Onestar didn't bother them and they ran into no trouble at the stream. No cat seemed to be out. The weather was getting worse.

"Let's keep going." Brackenfur urged them on. They left the stream behind and entered the undergrowth of the forest. The storm hit them hard. Heavy rain fell and strong winds shook the trees over their heads.

"We have to get back to camp. I can feel something coming." Dovewing yelled over the roaring winds. They were running at full speed now. They needed to find shelter quickly. Dovewing sensed danger. Leafpool had told Crowfeather that the pale gray she-cat had been given special powers from StarClan that enabled her to hear and sense better than any other cat. Then a deafening screech echoed through the forest.

"Watch out! A tree is going to fall." Dovewing yelled at her Clanmates, but how could they get away from a falling tree? Crowfeather heard cracking and roaring above him and looked up. He readied himself to spring out of harms way. The cracking grew louder. Crowfeather saw the branch of a beech tree falling down. "Watch out!", he yelled. Brackenfur and Toadstep pelted away and with a loud thud the branch fell to the ground. Still shaking and fur puffed out Brackenfur yelled over the storm. "Is everyone all right?" Crowfeather went to his Clanmates, Dovewing followed him.

"Thornclaw?" Brackenfur called for his brother. No-one replied. The golden brown tabby called out again, but there was only silence. Anxiety griped Crowfeather and he went around the fallen branch. The rain made it hard to see much, but between the twigs he could see brown tabby fur. "Over here." At once his Clanmates joined him.

"Thornclaw, are you hurt?"

Dovewing gently stroked Brackenfur's flank with her tail. "He is with StarClan now.", she mewed.

Brackenfur let his head hung; the warrior's eyes were clouded with grief.

"We need to take him back to the hollow. Do you think we can get him out?" With joint effort they managed to drag their dead Clanmate out from underneath the branch and carried him to camp. The Clan would need to sit vigil again so soon. Crowfeather's heart felt heavy with pain.

xxx

"Leafpool, you are coming to the Gathering tonight. You should get something to eat before we leave." Bramblestar had come down from his den above the Highledge. A full moon shone bright in the sky. "We'll be leaving soon." Leafpool hurried to the fresh-kill pile and gulped down a vole.

Bramblestar gave the signal and the cats went through the tunnel. Sandstorm trotted along her daughter as they made their way the island where the four Clans met. They headed to the shore of the lake as they crossed through WindClan territory, careful to stay within the two fox-lengths from the lake in which cats from other Clans could cross safely through another Clan's land. Ahead of them Berrynose was asking his Clan leader what he would discuss with the other leaders.

"You are going to remind Blackstar about the borders, aren't you? ShadowClan have been pushing our border for seasons. I am starting to think they don't recognize a scent line." The cream-colored warrior still grieved for his brother who was killed in the last border fight.

"I will make sure Blackstar understands that he cannot take away ThunderClan's territory.", their Clan leader replied. They reached the tree bridge that spanned between the main land and the island. RiverClan and WindClan were already here. The cats followed their leader into the open space in the center where the Gathering would be held.

Leafpool spotted the RiverClan medicine cat Mothwing and her apprentice Willowshine. She bounded over to greet them. Kestrelflight, the WindClan medicine cat, was with them as well.

"Hello Leafpool, it's good to see you again. Is everything well in ThunderClan?" Mothwing greeted her warmly. They had been close friends when Leafpool was a medicine cat.

"Thank you, Mothwing. ThunderClan is well."

Kestrelflight let out a low moan. "I wish things were so well in WindClan."

"What is the matter? Is there sickness in your camp?" Willowshine sounded anxious.

"No, nothing like this. We are loosing cats. They disappear without a trace. Onestar worries if the twolegs took them. He said it happened before in the old forest." The WindClan tom was born beside the lake. He only heard about the Clans' old home from the stories the elders were telling. Before the twolegs destroyed the old forest, they captured cats in little dens. Leafpool had been captured, too. She remembered that horrible time and shivered. "Who has disappeared?", she asked.

"Nightcloud, Breezepelt and Crowfeather."

"Could they have gone away together? Nightcloud and Crowfeather are mates, aren't they?" Mothwing's question made Leafpool's heart race.

"No, they didn't disappear at the same time."

The leaders were calling for the Gathering to start and the medicine cats walked to the root of the Great Oak to sit beside their leaders. Leafpool's mind was racing. _Nightcloud and Breezepelt had left WindClan, too. Crowfeather never said anything, he didn't even mention them. Did they disappear after he left?_ She had to ask him when she got back. Leafpool was so distracted that she missed what Onestar and Mistystar had to say about their Clans. Bramblestar stepped forward now. "Last moon ShadowClan tried yet again to steal ThunderClan territory. They failed again. Blackstar, how much more blood do you want to spill over our border? ThunderClan will not give away any of our land." Yowls of protest came from some ShadowClan warriors. Berrynose and Graystripe were hissing angrily at a couple of ShadowClan warriors near them. Blackstar snarled but said nothing.

"Whenever we see any of your warriors on our territory, we will drive them out. No questions asked." Bramblestar looked at Blackstar with narrowed eyes.

Leafpool did not remember what happened next. She was lost in her thoughts again. The Clan was leaving when Sandstorm nudged her daughter awake. She ran back silently, still thinking about Kestrelflight's words.

xxx

Crowfeather woke her up the next day by gently licking her ear. Leafpool flicked her ears. She didn't know if she should be cross with her mate. "Let's go out hunting.", she suggested suddenly fully awake. He nodded, and they left the camp.

"Where do you want to hunt?" Crowfeather's mew sounded distant.

She had to talk to him. "Anywhere."

He looked confused. _What is wrong with her?_

"I spoke to Kestrelflight at the Gathering last night. He said that WindClan had been loosing warriors." Crowfeather's gaze became clouded. "He said that Nightcloud and Breezepelt are gone, too. Did you know about this?"

The dark gray tom looked troubled. "Yes, I knew. They left after the battle against the Dark Forest." He saw hurt in her amber eyes.

"So you thought you better left, too? Go back to your other mate, maybe she won't dump you?" _He had lied to her. She trusted him._ Leafpool couldn't stand being close to him and ran away.

"No, wait. Leafpool, it's not like that." He pelted after her through the forest, but she didn't stop. Being desperate, Crowfeather jumped on her and held her down. "Will you listen to me?" Leafpool was furious. _How dared he jump on her?_

He waited for his mate to stop wriggling and then stepped down. "Leafpool, please listen to me.", he begged. "Yes, I knew Nightcloud and Breezepelt had left WindClan, but it had nothing to do with me joining ThunderClan. I told you, I never stopped loving you, but I thought I didn't mean enough to you. I wanted to talk to you even before the battle, but I was afraid you would turn me down. When we spoke after Hollyleaf's death, I realized how much you still cared for me. Ever since then I was torn. I wanted to be with you, but we were in different Clans."

"Why didn't you tell me that Nightcloud had left WindClan?", Leafpool demanded. She needed to know the truth.

"It was of no importance to me. We hadn't been mates since a moon before the battle." Leafpool stared at Crowfeather. _He had stopped being mates with Nightcloud?_

"I was thinking about you during the day and at night you walked in my dreams. I wanted to be with you and I was worried you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. Leafpool, I love you." His blue eyes were shining at her, full with love. Does he really love me so much? Leafpool was choked. "I love you, too.", she mewed. Crowfeather purred hard and pressed his muzzle to hers. She rubbed her cheek along his jaw, their tails entwined. He licked her ear and purred, too full with emotion to say anything.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Wow. The story has more followers than reviews ;). Anyway, I am glad you like it. Enjoy the next Chapter and please review.

Leaf-bare leaves the ThunderClan cats hungry and weak. What will happen if sickness strikes?

* * *

Leaf-fall had come early this year. The storm that killed Thornclaw was only the beginning of an uncomfortable time for the Clan. Cold winds and rain had griped the land by the lake. Jayfeather and Briarlight were busy treating cats with colds, but so far no severe sickness had spread. The gray tabby tom had asked Leafpool to help collect herbs in preparation of a bitter leaf-bare that promised to come. Leafpool was about to decline his request when her son reminded her that Brightheart was still in the nursery with her kits. The white she-cat had helped out with medicine cat duties many times before and had gained a good knowledge of herbs.

Leafpool returned from the medicine den and was running towards Crowfeather. "Jayfeather wants me to collect some more catmint from the abandoned twoleg nest. Do you want to come with me? We could bring back more that way, too. Jayfeather is worried the Clan might get sick with whitecough or greencough before long." Crowfeather flicked his ears in understanding and the two cats headed out of the camp.

"Don't worry Leafpool, Jayfeather is a skilled medicine cat, he will keep the Clan safe."

"I know. But it has been colder than usual. The Clan is getting weak; it's getting more difficult the feed all the cats and leaf-bare hasn't come yet." Her voice was filled with worry.

They walked on silently until they reached the old, long abandoned stone nest. Leafpool led her mate to a grassy area where large patches of catmint grew. "Bite through the stalks like this", she explained. The two cats set down to work and soon had collected enough to take back to camp.

They dropped the herbs in the medicine clearing and Jayfeather sniffed at them pleased.

"There are still plenty of plants growing in the twoleg nest. It was a good green-leaf for them to grow. Do you want us to fetch more?" Leafpool told him.

"I need coltsfoot and borage, and I am running low on juniper berries. There are more and more cats complaining about some ache or another."

"Okay, we'll take care of this." Crowfeather and Leafpool were rushing toward the camp entrance again when Squirrelflight stopped them.

"Crowfeather, I need you for a hunting patrol. Prey is getting scarce."

"I am helping Leafpool gather herbs."

"I need you for hunting. You are too good a hunter to carry herbs.", the deputy mewed. "Icecloud", she called over to a white she-cat, "I want you to help Leafpool collect herbs. Bring Lilypaw." The white warrior bowed her head, signaling that she had understood. "And now you get your hunting patrol ready. The Clan needs to be fed." The deputy looked at the dark gray tom again, who bowed his head and dashed towards the warriors' den to fetch Berrynose, Graystripe and Millie.

Icecloud and her dark tabby apprentice walked over to Leafpool and mewed a greeting. Soon the three cats left camp.

xxx

Leafpool had spent the last few days collecting herbs with Icecloud and Lilypaw. Crowfeather wondered whether there were any left to pick. The medicine den must be loaded with herbs, but whenever he saw Jayfeather, the tom looked troubled.

"Cinderheart is sick.", Leafpool mewed sadly. "I have given her coltsfoot and borage." She sighed. "Hopefully she recovers before her kits are born."

Crowfeather saw Lionblaze coming out of the nursery, his tail dragged on the ground. Cinderheart was his mate. "How is she?" Leafpool's mew was anxious.

"I think she's a bit better, but she is still coughing." The golden tabby's amber eyes were clouded with worry.

"Have trust in your brother's skills. He will make sure she recovers.", Crowfeather mewed to his son. Lionblaze looked at him grateful. "Let's go out and hunt. Cinderheart needs something to eat to stay strong."

Lionblaze nodded, thanking his father for trying to cheer him up. The two toms rose to their paws and made their way into the forest.

xxx

The first snow had come last night. Now it would be even harder to find enough prey for the Clan. Thankfully, Jayfeather had managed to keep the Clan healthy. The only sick cat now was Purdy. The elder had complained about a sore throat and moved to a nest in the medicine clearing. Briarlight sat beside him to keep him warm. The dark-brown she-cat was happy she could serve her Clan in that way, if she couldn't hunt anymore.

Suddenly the brambles that shielded the medicine cat's den quivered and Jayfeather was running out fast. He scrambled up the rock slide to Bramblestar's den. Crowfeather wondered what had happen. Maybe the tom had an urgent message from StarClan for their leader? Moments later the two toms and Squirrelflight jumped down the slope and headed to the medicine den. _What's going on?_

Not long after, the brambles quivered again and the Clan leader and deputy emerged. They looked troubled. Bramblestar jumped up on the Highledge and called for a Clan meeting. Cats around Crowfeather were asking themselves what their Clan leader wanted from them so early.

"Jayfeather has just informed me that Purdy and Briarlight have gotten greencough over night. He is treating them now and hopes they will recover soon, but to stop the sickness from spreading every cat who feels unwell has to see Jayfeather or Leafpool right away." Leafpool was about to reply that she wasn't a medicine cat anymore, when Bramblestar added, "There are too many cats in the Clan for Jayfeather to handle by himself." He looked at his mate's sister sternly until she bowed her head.

"We need to keep the Clan strong. With prey hiding from the cold weather, two additional hunting patrols are going out from now on."

"But where are we going to look for prey? With so many patrols out in the forest we'll be stepping on each others paws." Cloudtail mewed at his leader. The white tom was always quick to voice his concerns.

"We could try exploring the territory beside the Moonpool." Birchfall's suggestion was met by a murmur of mews.

"We cannot travel that far for a hunting mission." Spiderleg put in, and a number of cats agreed with the long-limbed tom.

"But if we don't find enough prey closer to camp, what other choice do we have? Starve?", the light brown tabby defended his proposal.

"I think Birchfall is right. We should explore that territory and see if any prey lives there. ShadowClan have not claimed this part. But make sure to stay away from the Moonpool area itself. It belongs to all the Clans.", Bramblestar decided. "Birchfall, I want you to lead the patrol to explore the new area. Crowfeather, Sandstorm. You each lead the normal hunting patrols." With this he jumped down the Highledge and went to his deputy, talking urgently to her.

"Birchfall, I come with you. Have you decided who else is coming with us?", Squirrelflight mewed to the light brown tom.

"Can I come with you?", came Leafpool's mew, "I know the area around the Moonpool well. I can show you which part belongs to all the Clans."

"Okay, that makes sense", Birchfall agreed. "I want Sorreltail and Graystripe to come along as well." The two warriors mewed their consent and followed the younger tom out of camp.

Crowfeather called out to Hazeltail, Blossomfall, Foxleap and his apprentice Cherrypaw, and the group left camp.

xxx

Crowfeather's patrol didn't bring back much: a scrawny squirrel, a sparrow and two voles. He hoped the others had more luck. They dropped their catch on the fresh-kill pile and the dark tom saw Bumblestripe coming back from the medicine den. Had he become sick?

"I went to visit Briarlight. Jayfeather growled at me to get out. She is so weak." He confessed his worries to Crowfeather. The dark-brown she-cat was his sister. She had been weak for a while. Helping the medicine cat treat the sick cats, when she herself was not fully fit must have taken its toll on her.

Crowfeather was about to mew a reply when Birchfall's patrol retuned to camp. They were carrying plenty of fresh-kill. The new territory must be good for hunting. They dropped their catch, and the young tom went to report to the Clan leader.

"The forest is much denser there. We didn't scent mouse, but there are plenty of squirrels and birds. I think we should add it to our regular hunting places."

"Prey is running rich there, despite the cold weather. And we made the journey in good time.", Squirrelflight added. She was also convinced of the area's value for the Clan.

Bramblestar nodded. "I agree. Well done, Birchfall. That was good thinking." The young warrior's eyes shone at his leader's praise.

They started to share the prey, when Jayfeather was running out of his den again, tail down. He trotted to Bramblestar and mewed something to him. Their Clan leader looked solemn.

"Briarlight and Purdy are getting worse. They are in the paws of StarClan now."

"Don't go in there, Graystripe." Jayfeather headed towards to gray tom, "I don't want the sickness spread through camp." His sightless eyes pierced the older tom, who sighed and turned to his mate Millie.

Leafpool brushed her pelt to Crowfeather. "This is terrible. The catmint didn't seem to have worked.", she fretted.

"But Purdy and Briarlight were weak before, perhaps too weak to cope with greencough." He tried to lift her spirit.

xxx

The two sick cats didn't live to see the next morning. They joined the ranks of StarClan that night. The whole Clan mourned them. Fear gripped the cats in the hollow. Purdy and Briarlight had gotten sick so quickly that all help had come too late.

Leaf-bare had a strong grip on the land. Half a moon had past since greencough claimed its two victims. The nights were freezing cold and snow had been falling for days. Prey was scarcer than ever, leaving the cats weaker with every passing day. Crowfeather would be leading a patrol to the Moonpool area today, hoping to bring back some fresh-kill. He fetched the cats for his patrol and headed out of the tunnel.

The journey was difficult because of the snow that had piled high. Burrs of frozen snow hung from his pelt. Once they reached their destination the cats spread out. Crowfeather scented the air. He could smell squirrel, but it was stale. His heart sank. They had to bring back fresh-kill. He sniffed again; and could sense a pigeon. Carefully looking around, he saw the bird sitting on a low branch. The tom stalked it until he was close enough to catch it. With a quick sprint he drew a paw over the bird and killed it with a quick bite. Hiding his prey, he went on to find more.

The hunt went well, considering it was leaf-bare. They had caught two pigeons, a mouse, a thrush, and Millie managed to get a squirrel. They collected their catch and went back to camp.

"It's good to see that you brought back something.", Squirrelflight greeted the patrol as they entered the camp. "We will need it." The fresh-kill pile was almost gone. They dropped their prey. Crowfeather noticed that some of his Clanmates were glancing over to the medicine cat's den frequently. _Did someone get sick?_ Cloudtail approached him.

"I will lead a hunting patrol to the Moonpool tomorrow. You need to warm up. Jayfeather is treating cats with colds. I am afraid the medicine clearing is too small for all the sick cats." The white warrior looked troubled. Did he think the sick cats had to stay in the medicine den?

"Maybe they could all stay in the elders' den. There aren't any elders in there right now." Crowfeather suggested.

"That could work. I tell Bramblestar." The senior warrior mewed and took off. Would the Clan really have to suffer this much? Crowfeather hoped that none of the sick cats would catch the deadly bout of greencough.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Here is the next Chapter! Thanks to everyone for reviewing and following the story. It makes me happy to see that so many like my fanfic. And many thanks to Sterlingstar. You warmed my heart ;)

And don't forget to review.

More bad news for the Clan and Cinderheart has her kits...

* * *

Crowfeather woke up early the next morning. Leafpool was stirring in her nest.

"What's going on?", he mewed sleepily.

"Jayfeather needs me. Get some more sleep." She pressed her muzzle into his. If the gray tabby tom needed her, there must be more sick cats again. Dawn was still away and Crowfeather curled back into his nest. It was cold now that his mate's nest was empty.

When Crowfeather woke up again, the hollow was already busy. Squirrelflight was organizing border and hunting patrols and Bramblestar went to the honeysuckle bush that used to be the elders' den. Jayfeather had kept the cats that didn't feel well in this den for the night, to avoid spreading the sickness over the whole Clan. Dustpelt and Graystripe were coughing badly, their eyes and noses were streaming. Foxleap lay in a nest beside them, he didn't move at all. His apprentice Cherrypaw was wheezing pitifully in her nest. Leafpool tended to the sick cats, holding out wet moss for them to drink. The medicine cat had extra nests prepared in case more cats needed them.

A wail rose from the nursery. Daisy came rushing out of the bramble thicket. "Brightheart is sick and some of her kits." Jayfeather darted after her to have a look at the white-and-ginger queen. As soon as the small gray tabby tom entered the warm nursery he could smell sickness. He gave the sick cats a quick sniff.

"We have to get them to the elders' den. They all have greencough."

The cream-colored she-cat looked horrified. She nodded and turned to Brightheart.

"Can you move? We need to get you and the kits to the elders' den." The white she-cat forced herself to her paws and leaned heavily on Daisy. Jayfeather sniffed at one of her kits. "Snowkit is healthy, he should stay here."

"I will look after him" Cinderheart, who expected Lionblaze's kits mewed. She drew her tail around the little white tom and dragged him to her. The kit complained about his mother leaving, but Cinderheart calmed him. Daisy helped Brightheart cross the clearing to where the sick cats stayed. Jayfeather picked up one of her kits and walked after them.

"Leafpool, go to the nursery and bring Dewkit." Daisy helped Brightheart make nests for the she-cat and her kits. Jayfeather put down Amberkit next to her mother and went to fetch catmint for them. It was the only known herb that helped against greencough.

Bramblestar watched the scene. Leafpool returned from the nursery with a small bundle of wheezing fur that she gently lay down beside Brightheart.

"I will sit with the kits to keep them warm." The dark tabby mewed. Jayfeather shook his head. "No, you won't. The Clan needs their leader to be strong." He mewed firmly.

"I will stay anyway. How can I let them suffer without trying to help?" He walked over and sat down beside the sick kits. Jayfeather snorted. Why did Clan leaders always put their life at risk? Firestar had lost one of his lives keeping his sick Clanmates company.

xxx

The next day brought more bad news. Hazeltail, Toadstep, Blossomfall and Lilypaw had become sick. Now the elders' den was crowded, too. And some of the cats were very weak. At sunhigh, Leafpool carried a small bundle out of the den; Amberkit was dead. She was too weak to fight the sickness. Jayfeather looked around the sick cats. They were a pitiful sight, wheezing and coughing, some couldn't even move anymore. When Leafpool returned from burying the kit, she found her son on the verge of panic.

"This is the same sickness that killed Purdy and Briarlight. Cats get sick over night and they deteriorate quickly, then they die. What are we going to do? What if they all die? What if we all die?"

Leafpool slapped a paw across his ears. "You need to stay calm. If you panic now, the Clan panics, too. We gave them catmint, coltsfoot and juniper berries. They are in the paws of StarClan now." Her mew was brisk and determined. She had been a devoted medicine cat. Jayfeather looked at her and bowed his head. She was right. StarClan would not abandon them.

The next day brought more grief. Cherrypaw died during the night. Bramblestar had gotten very weak too and the medicine cat doubted that Blossomfall and Lilypaw would recover. Jayfeather sniffed around his many patients and noticed that some were getting better. The catmint did help after all, but it didn't help all the cats. Bramblestar's breath came shallow now. The gray tabby tom rushed to his Clan leader's side and pressed his ear to his pelt. His breath had stopped. Bramblestar had lost a life. After a moment that seemed to last a moon, the dark tabby tom stirred again. Jayfeather shoved more catmint under his nose. "Eat these.", he ordered.

Just before sunset, Blossomfall and Lilypaw were lost to sickness as well. Jayfeather had never seen so many cats die, not even in the battle against the Dark Forest. As the two dead cats were moved out of the den, the medicine cat heard his mother cough. Panic gripped him again. Did she catch this horrible bout? He rushed over to her and forced her into a nest of moss. Crowfeather stepped into the den with a piece of fresh-kill for his mate and the medicine cat. He froze when he saw the pretty tabby she-cat coughing again.

"Did she get sick?", he demanded to know.

"She will be fine.", his son replied.

"What if she dies?" Crowfeather's mew was thick with emotion.

"She won't die. Go back to the clearing."

The dark tom didn't move.

"I have given her catmint. She will be fine. Now go back to the clearing." The warrior painfully left the den, glancing back his mate repeatedly.

xxx

Two days had passed. At first Crowfeather couldn't stand leaving Leafpool alone with the other sick cats. Thanks to StarClan no more cats had died or fallen ill. Jayfeather told them that the sick cats were getting better. Foxleap was back in the warriors' den, and Hazeltail, Toadstep, Leafpool and Brightheart were recovering as well. The medicine cat still worried about Dustpelt and Graystripe; their age seemed to hinder a faster recovery. After all, the two toms and Sandstorm were the oldest cats in the Clan.

The next morning, Jayfeather discharged the warriors. Brightheart went back to the nursery as well. The queen left reluctantly; one of her kits, Dewkit, was still a bit weak. Jayfeather told her the young gray-and-white tom would fully recover in a few days and she should look after Snowkit who was left in the nursery. Bramblestar was back on his duties, too. The medicine cat was glad his leader didn't loose any more lives.

"I think Dustpelt and Graystripe should retire.", the gray tabby mewed to his Clan leader, who came to check on the cats that remained in the elders' den. "They don't want to admit it, but they are not fit anymore for the regular warrior duties. Dustpelt didn't recover properly from his last injuries, when he was fighting against ShadowClan. It will be at least another moon, before he can move back to the warriors' den."

"I will talk to them. Loosing Ferncloud left Dustpelt broken. I don't think he ever recovered from that. And now that Purdy has joined StarClan, the Clan would be without any elders. It would be best if they retire, they served the Clan for many seasons." Jayfeather dipped his head.

xxx

Dewkit was finally strong enough to go back to the nursery. The little tom was squeaking with excitement when Jayfeather marched him back to his mother. Peaking into the bramble thicket that held the nursery, he scented Cinderheart curled up in her nest, her belly was swollen. She would be kitting soon. The tabby tom sniffed along the expectant queen. "It won't be long now. I bring you some borage to help keep your strength." The queen dipped her head.

Jayfeather was curled up in his nest. It was a busy day again. There were only two cats still recovering from greencough, but the cranky old toms needed a lot of attention. He was looking forward to a good night's sleep. It felt like he had hardly closed his eyes, when Daisy poked him.

"Cinderheart's kits are coming." Suddenly wide awake, he followed the cream-colored she-cat to the nursery. Jayfeather crept next to Cinderheart. He could feel her body shiver beneath a contraction.

"They are coming already.", he exclaimed. "Daisy, come here and help me." Another contraction ran through the gray queen and a wet bundle plopped out. Jayfeather quickly nipped the kitting sac open to release the kit. Daisy snug the tiny kit and began licking it to get its blood flowing. Another bundle plopped out and Jayfeather hurried to lick it. Then another contraction, Cinderheart let out a low groan, and the last kit came out. The medicine cat placed the kit he had licked at first at Daisy's paw and put his attention to the newest arrival. He licked the scrap fiercely, but the kit didn't respond well. The other two kits were mewling and squirmed at their mother's belly. Jayfeather sniffed at them quickly, a she-kit and a tom, both were strong.

"Daisy, I need raspberry leaves, juniper berries and borage. Wake Leafpool and tell her to bring me these herbs." The former kittypet hurriedly left the nursery and Jayfeather went back to sniff the kit, another she-kit, that still lay at his paws. He licked its fur the wrong way, hoping to stir up the blood flow. It was breathing normally now, but was too weak to mewl. Daisy returned with Leafpool.

"Give the raspberry leaves and borage to Cinderheart. The kits had come so quickly and she lost a lot of blood." He waited for his mother to finish attending to the gray queen.

"This kit is very weak." He pointed at the little bundle at his paws. "Do you think we can give her a juniper berry?"

"We can try. Chew up a berry and see if you can get her to swallow the juice." Jayfeather followed her instruction, but the kit hardly took in any of the precious liquid.

"Let's put her to her mother. Hopefully she will drink some milk."

Cinderheart looked on with scared eyes. "Will she be okay?"

"I think she will be fine, if she drinks some milk. Jayfeather, you better stay with them. If you need my help, send Daisy." Leafpool turned around, ready to leave the nursery.

"Don't you want to stay here?"

"No, I am no medicine cat, Jayfeather. You are doing a great job. I am proud of you."

The pretty tabby pushed through the brambles and was gone.

* * *

_Continues soon... And I won't be killing off any more cats for the next few chapters. I promise.  
_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Some people didn't like that I killed a number of cats in the previous chapters. Sorry if your favorite cat was among them; I more or less picked them randomly. But I always felt that there are too many cats living in the forest. Or in other words: There isn't enough fresh-kill to feed all the cats, especially in leaf-bare. I had always planned to bring in kits into the story, but that would have only added to the problem. For this reason I invented the deadly bout of greencough (kinda an equivalent to the Spanish flu). Don't worry, there won't be any major deads for a couple of chapters.

Here is the next Chapter! Enjoy and please review.

Cinderheart names her kits and Leafpool has a surprise for her mate...

* * *

"Have you seen Cinderheart's kits yet?"

"No, Jayfeather doesn't let any cat into the nursery. Leafpool said that one of the kits is very weak and he wants to make sure it's not disturbed."

News of Cinderheart's kitting the previous night had spread through the Clan. After loosing so many cats to greencough, the kits were a good sign for the Clan. Daisy slipped out of the nursery, went to the fresh-kill pile, picked up a mouse and went back.

"It's almost sunhigh. Did the hunting patrol return yet? We need more fresh-kill for the nursing queens." Berrynose mewed to the warriors in front of the warriors' den.

"Crowfeather is leading the patrol. He always comes back with plenty of prey.", Whitewing mewed. "Have you watched him go after prey? He's a great hunter."

"I watched him. He doesn't stalk the prey so much, instead he pounces and leaps more.", Birchfall answered his mate. "Maybe it comes from being a WindClan cat. I tried to copy him, but didn't catch anything."

"I caught plenty of prey, too." Berrynose boasted, looking important.

"But not nearly as much as Crowfeather.", Birchfall went on. His mate let out a small mrrow of laughter as the two toms argued over their hunting success.

Leafpool overheard her Clanmates and was pleased to hear that they appreciated her mate. Paw steps sounded from the entrance. Crowfeather's patrol was back, and as Whitewing said, they brought back plenty of fresh-kill. StarClan knew were they found all this prey in the cold weather.

The brambles that shielded the nursery were pushed aside and their leader slipped out. Behind him Jayfeather carried a small bundle of fur in his jaws. He took it outside to burry the kit. Bramblestar jumped up the slope that led to his den. Lionblaze, the kits' father wandered to the nursery. "Can I see Cinderheart and the kits?"

He went inside the warm nursery, a milky scent wafted around him. The gray queen lay in a deep nest of moss, two tiny kits sleeping at her belly. Cinderheart grieved for her lost kit, but purred as she sniffed at her two remaining kits. Her mate gently licked her ear.

"Jayfeather says these two are healthy and will make it. I decided on their names." She sounded sleepy. Lionblaze nodded. Cinderheart pointed her tail to the she-kit with fur much like her father. "I want to call her Amberkit, in memory of Brightheart's kit." She glanced over to the white queen who nodded in agreement. "And the tom will be Duskkit because of his pale gray and golden pelt."

"Those are beautiful names." Lionblaze purred.

xxx

A quarter moon later, Bramblestar called for a Clan meeting at sunhigh. "This past moon had brought hardship to the Clan. Greencough took away many of our warriors and apprentices, but new life had come, too." His eyes rested on the nursery for a moment. "I have to announce a few more changes now. Dustpelt and Graystripe will move to the elders' den. They have served the Clan for many seasons back at our old home in the forest and here by the lake. We owe them much and hope they will stay with us for many more moons and share their wisdom with the Clan."

"I wish to join them, Bramblestar." Sandstorm rose to her paws and looked at her leader.

"Of course, you may join them. You deserve to rest, too."

"Dustpelt, Graystripe, Sandstorm." The Clan called out their names and the three friends were walking towards honeysuckle bush, their new den.

xxx

It has been a moon, since the Clan had elders again. The nights in the hollow were still cold but a warmer breeze held the promise of new-leaf. Leafpool and Crowfeather had been to the nursery to see their son's kits. Leafpool had looked at the two tiny kits with much awe, and Crowfeather thought he detected a glint of jealousy and longing in his mate's eyes. They were out hunting together now. Crowfeather had started to give the pretty tabby some lessons on hunting. The warmer weather drew prey from their burrows and hunting was a lot easier. The Clan still went hungry, but started to get stronger. Crowfeather had caught a squirrel and a pigeon, Leafpool caught a vole; his mate was far from being a good hunter, but she managed well. She was not meant to be a warrior. They carried their catch home when Leafpool suddenly turned to her mate.

"Crowfeather, I wanted to tell you something. I am expecting kits." The dark gray tom dropped his catch in surprise and darted to his mate. "That's wonderful." Purring hard he pressed his muzzle into her fur and entwined his tail with hers.

xxx

"You should move to the nursery.", Crowfeather pestered his mate. He had urged Leafpool for days, but she said there was still plenty of time before the kits would be born. When Leafpool had announced that she expected kits half a moon ago, many of her Clanmates had congratulated her. She sometimes thought that the whole Clan had expected the pretty tabby to have kits before long. After all, Crowfeather had joined ThunderClan so they could be mates again. Squirrelflight was happy for her sister. She would be able to raise this litter herself. The dark ginger she-cat was certain Leafpool would be a wonderful mother and Crowfeather had turned into a gentle and friendly cat who cared and hunted for his mate. There were still many who remembered the dark gray tom as the prickly and rather unpleasant WindClan warrior. Squirrelflight was certain the change in his behavior was all thanks to her sister.

Leafpool eventually agreed to move to the nursery, she was getting quite plump; it couldn't be much longer until her kitting. Crowfeather was out hunting all the time, and he would frequently bring fresh-kill to his mate. Lionblaze was in the nursery, too, playing with his kits. Daisy had complaint about how crowded it was in the bramble thicket. Brightheart's kits were almost old enough to become apprentices, and their mother would often send them outside to play. Lionblaze would let his kits chase his tail; they were squeaking with excitement. Leafpool lay in her nest watching them play as her mate came in to bring her another mouse.

"Leafpool, you'll soon be the fattest cat in the Clan." Cinderheart had joked.

"She needs to stay strong." Crowfeather defended his care for his mate. Lionblaze watched his parents' care and affection with awe. He half envied his future siblings; they were going to have two loving parents.

xxx

Daisy watched Brightheart's kits while the white-and-ginger queen was out hunting. Dewkit and Snowkit were play-fighting in the hollow; they tumbled over each other. "Don't get under any cat's paws." The cream-colored cat called. Leafpool had been getting bigger. She was due kitting any day now. Jayfeather brought her some borage earlier today. Out of the corner of her eye, Daisy saw Crowfeather return with some prey from hunting. He dropped his load at the fresh-kill pile, then picked up a vole and carried it over to the nursery. He dipped his head to Daisy before pushing past the brambles. Placing the vole at Leafpool's paws, he licked his mate's ear in greeting. She looked up at the dark tom and purred. The vole was finished in a few quick bites. Cinderheart was watching them.

"Leafpool, are you having contractions? I saw your side heave and shake." Crowfeather watched the tabby's side quiver. Cinderheart was right!

"The kits are coming.", the tom exclaimed.

"Don't panic. There is still time. Go and tell Jayfeather.", his mate told him. He stumbled out of the nursery and almost fell over Daisy. "The kits are coming.", he repeated. Jayfeather crossed the hollow and Crowfeather called over to the medicine cat, who swayed towards the nursery. Crowfeather stayed with Leafpool licking her forehead and trying to comfort her. The medicine cat told him to leave, but the black tom wouldn't move.

"We need more space in here, Crowfeather." The gray tabby tom looked his father straight into the eyes. The black tom was about to leave when another contraction rippled through Leafpool's body.

"The first kit is coming.", Jayfeather informed. He sniffed at the wet bundle and placed it at Crowfeather's paws. "If you stay here, make yourself useful. Rub its fur to wrong way to warm it up."

Another ripple surged through Leafpool. "Here comes another one; that should be the last." The gray tabby licked the little bundle fiercely to warm it up. The kit, a tom, started to mewl and Jayfeather gently laid him at his mother's belly. Then he sniffed at the kit Crowfeather was licking, a she-kit.

"They are both strong and healthy. Put the kit at Leafpool's belly."

The black tom carefully picked up the precious bundle of fur and placed it at his mate's belly. The two tiny kits were already suckling, pressing their paws into their mother's belly. Crowfeather looked at his mate and kits with amazement and pure joy.

"They are beautiful.", he purred and bent down to lick Leafpool's ears affectionately.

"I bring you some borage, Leafpool, to help your milk come.", Jayfeather announced and left the nursery. Daisy was waiting outside.

"How did it go?" Her mew sounded anxious. She must still remember Cinderheart's kitting. "Two healthy kits, a tom and a she-kit." The former kittypet let out a sigh of relief.

xxx

Squirrelflight was in the nursery the next day, visiting her sister. "They are so cute. I am so happy for you, Leafpool. The little she-kit looks just like me. Have you decided on names?"

"The she-kit will be Firekit. She has a lovely ginger coat like Firestar. And the tom will be Featherkit.", Crowfeather explained. He crouched beside Leafpool and occasionally ran his tongue over her ear.

"Those are good names. I hope Firekit doesn't regret her name later. It bears a great destiny. But I am sure she can handle it.", the deputy remarked. She looked around the small den. Brightheart's kits were looking excitedly at the newest Clan members, while Cinderheart's kits were sleeping at their mother's side. Daisy had temporarily moved to the warrior's den to give the queens and kits more space.

* * *

_Continues soon... I hope you like the names of Leafpool's kits.  
_


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Enjoy the next Chapter! Please review.

Clan life continues with more kits, apprentices and warriors... and trouble with ShadowClan.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting.", Bramblestar's voice rang through the clearing. Half a moon had passed since Leafpool's kits were born. Dovewing was expecting Bumblestripe's kits and would move to the nursery soon. The bramble thicket was getting too crowded with all the kits and nursing queens. Bramblestar decided to make Brightheart's kits apprentices. The white-and-ginger she-cat had groomed her sons well and was waiting for the meeting to begin. The two young toms at her side quivered with excitement.

"Dewkit", a gray-and-white cat stepped forward "from this day until he has earned his warrior name, you will be known as Dewpaw. Hazeltail, you are ready for another apprentice. You trained Blossomfall well and I hope will pass on your skills to this young cat." Hazeltail stepped forward and touched noses with Dewpaw. Bramblestar flicked his tail to the white kit still sitting with his mother.

"Snowkit, from this day you will be known as Snowpaw. Ivypool will be your mentor. Ivypool, you are an excellent warrior and I trust you will pass on your skills and loyalty." The two cats touched noses and went to sit beside Dewpaw and Hazeltail. Brightheart and her mate Cloudtail were looking proudly at their kits.

"I now, I have the pleasure of giving an apprentice his warrior name. I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I comment him to you as a warrior in his turn. Rosepetal, are you satisfied with your apprentice?" Bramblestar mewed.

"Yes, he trained well to understand the warrior code."

"Then step forward Molepaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The tom said without hesitation.

"From this day you will be known as Molewhisker. The Clan honors your determination and loyalty." The dark tabby tom placed his muzzle on Molewhisker's forehead and the young warrior gave his leader's shoulder a respectful lick.

"Molewhisker, Molewhisker." The Clan called out loud.

xxx

New-leaf had come. Fresh buds were sprouting and prey was running plentiful. Dovewing had moved to the nursery half a moon ago. The pale gray queen was expecting her first litter. Her mate Bumblestripe was equally excited. Leafpool watched her kits playing as they tumbled over each other and pounced at a scarp piece of moss. She enjoyed being with them. Crowfeather came to the nursery often bringing his mate fresh-kill and playing with Firekit and Featherkit. As the weather became more pleasant, the kits would play outside most of the time. Crowfeather drew moss for them to catch and Cinderheart's kits, Amberkit and Duskkit, were running after the scrap piece, too. The kits were so excited they tumbled over each other into a pile of fur. Crowfeather let out an amused mrrow. Jayfeather was on his way to the nursery with a bundle of herbs for Dovewing when he almost tripped over the scrambling kits.

"Why don't you all go over to the elders' den for a story?", he tried to make them get out of the way. Excited squeals erupted as the horde of kits charged to the elders.

"Crowfeather, the sunhigh patrol is leaving." Foxleap called him and he followed the red tabby tom out into the forest. "We are patrolling the ShadowClan border again. At the last Gathering, Blackstar requested more territory for his Clan again." The cats made their way to the ShadowClan border. Foxleap led them along the shared border with ShadowClan, carefully scenting the air to make sure the scent markers were set where they should be. They saw a ShadowClan patrol marking every tree along their border. The red tom grunted. Rowanclaw, ShadowClan's deputy, led the patrol and eyed the ThunderClan cats suspiciously, but he said nothing.

A few days had passed when Birchfall sent his patrol to the ShadowClan border. Bramblestar had ordered more patrols to secure the border. No cat trusted ShadowClan to respect their border. They had reset the scent line many times before. The patrol walked towards the border, when the cats suddenly halted. There were ShadowClan scent markers way inside ThunderClan territory again. The markers were fresh, a patrol must have set these a short time ago. Berrynose and Foxleap charged ahead of the patrol following the scent line. "There are over here." The cream-colored tom yelled. The rest of Birchfall's patrol, Crowfeather, Millie, Cloudtail, Bumblestripe and his apprentice Seedpaw, pelted after them. Crowfeather spotted Rowanclaw among the ShadowClan cats. The ginger tom had led a strong patrol to reset the border markers.

"You are on ThunderClan territory, Rowanclaw. Go back to your own land." Berrynose bristled with anger, Cloudtail had to stop the younger warrior from charging at the other cats.

"ShadowClan need more territory, and we are taking it now." Ratscar hissed. His Clanmates yowled in agreement. "Try and stop up, kittypets." Cloudtail, Berrynose and Millie hissed angrily. Long ago the three warriors used to be kittypets.

"We stopped you many times before and we will do so again." Birchfall gave the signal to attack with a flick of his tail.

The light brown tabby tom attacked the ginger deputy, clawing and trashing his paws at the other cat. Crowfeather went after Smokefoot, a black tom, jumping on the ShadowClan cat and biting in his shoulder. Smokefoot yowled in pain and tried to shake off the ThunderClan cat. But Crowfeather had a strong grip on his opponent raking his claws down the tom's flank. He flung off the black cat and clawed his muzzle. Smokefoot turned tail and fled. Crowfeather turned around: Millie fought against a dark brown tabby tom and Cloudtail battered Owlclaw. A mottled brown she-cat and her white apprentice were fighting against Berrynose, Bumblestripe and Seedpaw; they were doing well. Birchfall and Foxleap had teamed up against Rowanclaw and Ratscar. Crowfeather joined the two toms to drive off the deputy. The ginger ShadowClan tom looked around quickly and then called to his Clanmates to retreat.

"Come back again you if want to get your ears clawed." Cloudtail called after the fleeing ShadowClan cats. "We haven't seen the last of them. ShadowClan must desperately need more territory.", the white tom mewed to his Clanmates.

"They are not getting any of our territory." Birchfall mewed sternly. "Let's mark the correct border. Crowfeather, Millie, Bumblestripe and Seedpaw go back to camp. Perhaps you can hunt a bit on the way."

"We were lucky the dawn patrol was so strong today. Normally, fewer cats would have gone." Millie's mew interrupted the light brown tom. He blinked.

"You are right, Millie. We have to tell Bramblestar to take more cats on border patrols."

The gray tabby she-cat dipped her head and took off with the others back towards the camp.

xxx

The broken-up dawn patrol decided to hunt for a while. Seedpaw was tensed after the battle, and Bumblestripe thought it would be good to distract her with a bit of hunting. The young pale ginger she-cat was turning into a great hunter: she caught two voles and a squirrel. The gray tabby tom must be a good mentor. Only now did Crowfeather remember how well Seedpaw had fought, too.

They returned to the hollow loaded with prey. Birchfall and the rest of the patrol were already in camp. They were talking to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Their leader looked troubled by the bad news. The dark tabby tom flicked his tail to Crowfeather and Millie, indicating they should come over to them.

"This problem with ShadowClan pushing our border is getting worse. They must realize they can't win against us.", came the deputy's frustrated mew.

"Millie, Birchfall told me you suggested taking out larger patrols from now on. I think you are right. At least patrols checking the border with ShadowClan should be at least eight cats strong. Squirrelflight", he turned to his mate, "make sure everyone knows to be extra careful along that border from now on. We don't want to run into any ambush. ShadowClan can't be trusted."

xxx

It has been almost half a moon since ShadowClan last attacked them. Jayfeather was joking they would be attacking again soon, because their wounds would have healed by now. Crowfeather didn't care when he would have to fight ShadowClan again. He would be ready. The dark gray tom was on his way to visit Leafpool and their kits. Firekit and Featherkit were a pawful, he purred at the thought of his mischievous kits. He would also get to see the newest member of ThunderClan. Dovewing had been kitting yesterday. He pushed his way through the brambles and peeked inside. Bumblestripe was in there, too, crouching beside his mate and rasping his tongue over the pale gray queen's ear. Crowfeather's kits squeaked at the sight of him and Leafpool shushed them.

"Quiet kits, remember Dovewing had her kit a little while ago. She needs to rest now." The kits looked disappointed. Crowfeather crawled across to his mate's nest and nuzzled his kits. "Now, you two aren't the youngest anymore. You will be apprentices soon.", he mewed.

"_WE_'ll be warriors before you leave the nursery." Amberkit boasted. She and her brother were climbing out of the nest and Cinderheart had to collect them with her tail. "You are staying here." The gray queen mewed sternly.

Crowfeather glanced at the little bundle at Dovewing's belly. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yes, we are going to name him Stonekit.", the gray queen mewed drowsily. "His fur is the some shade of gray as the stones in the hollow." Bumblestripe's eyes were sparkling with joy.

"That's a good name.", Leafpool agreed.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thanks for reading my story and reviewing. Here is the next Chapter! Please enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

Tonight the moon would be full. The four Clans would meet for the Gathering at the island on a sacred truce. Crowfeather had been thinking about this time. When the tom first joined ThunderClan, he told Bramblestar he didn't want to attend any Gatherings until he has proven his loyalty. Now Crowfeather felt ready to represent ThunderClan: his Clanmates respected him, they valued his warrior skills and had accepted his relationship with Leafpool and their kits who were still sleeping in the nursery. The black tom had talked to his Clan leader and deputy the previous night. They were both pleased that Crowfeather would be joining them for today's Gathering. He looked around the cats in the hollow, Bumblestripe told his apprentice to get some rest, and Foxleap and Hazeltail shared a squirrel. Sorreltail came up to the dark tom. "Let's share a meal before we are leaving. It will be a long night. Lionblaze is going to join us." The tortoiseshell she-cat led the way to a small clearing beside the warriors' den. Lionblaze had picked a mouse and a sparrow for them to share. The three cats gulped down their meal in a few quick bites and waited for Bramblestar's signal to leave.

The sun was going down when the cats left camp. Bramblestar led them towards the stream into WindClan territory and they followed the lake shore for a long time. Sandstorm ran close to Crowfeather her pelt brushing his.

"You never told anyone in WindClan that you wanted to join ThunderClan, didn't you?" The dark lean tom blinked at her. The question surprised him. "Don't worry, they will accept your decision. You are a ThunderClan warrior now. Bramblestar will make sure every cat understands this." Crowfeather dipped his head to the elder. He looked around at his Clanmates. Jayfeather and Lionblaze were closely following their Clan leader and deputy; Foxleap, Hazeltail and her apprentice were a little farther behind. Sorreltail, Berrynose and Bumblestripe were at the rear. Seedpaw, the oldest of the apprentices, bounced along like a kit; she enjoyed going to Gatherings. _Yes, Sandstorm was right: these cats were his Clanmates._

They reached the tree-bridge that span the gap between the land and the island. "Let's hurry. The other Clans are already there." Bramblestar's mew sounded over the cats. They quickly jumped on the tree and made their way across. The clearing in the center was filled with cats. Crowfeather recognized the pelts of the WindClan warriors Heathertail, Harespring, Owlwhisker and Gorsetail. His gaze rested on a group of ShadowClan cats, Smokefoot and Ratscar were among them. He remembered their last battle not so long ago. Crowfeather saw Bramblestar and Squirrelflight walk over to the Great Oak where the leaders and deputies sat during the Gathering. Blackstar's yowl sounded across the clearing. The meeting was starting now.

Crowfeather sat down beside Sandstorm, Berrynose and Sorreltail. He gazed at Littlecloud, ShadowClan's medicine cat for a moment, a young brown cat sat beside him. "Does Littlecloud have an apprentice?", he asked the elder beside him.

"Yes, this is her second Gathering. Her name is Shadepaw. It was about time he found himself another apprentice, he is getting old." Sandstorm mewed.

The leaders were speaking now. Mistystar, Onestar and Blackstar had no news to share other than new kits or apprentices. It was Bramblestar's turn now.

"ShadowClan have once again tried to take ThunderClan territory, and once again they went home beaten and empty-pawed." His mew sounded almost bored as he informed the other Clans about ShadowClan's continued attempts to steal their land. "I hope your wounds are healing well." Bramblestar added glaring at Blackstar. The big white tom sat on the branch and drew his lips into a snarl. The group of ShadowClan cats, Crowfeather had watched earlier were hissing angrily, but said nothing.

"Well, if there aren't any more news, the Gathering is over.", Mistystar mewed and jumped down the branch she was sitting on. With a flick of her tail, the blue-gray RiverClan cat signaled her Clan to leave.

Bramblestar jumped down the branch, too. Crowfeather got to his paws ready to head back home when a group of WindClan cats cornered him.

"Crowfeather, so you crawled to ThunderClan.", Owlwhisker snarled.

"He's a traitor.", came Weaselfur's angry mew.

"It doesn't matter as long as he's safe." Heathertail ran her tail over Crowfeather's flank.

"It doesn't matter? Of course it matters. He betrayed us.", Weaselfur insisted. Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy and Crowfeather's mother, pushed between the arguing cats. "Onestar wants us to leave now." She looked at her son for a brief moment with sadness in her eyes. The WindClan cats bounded away.

"Crowfeather, there you are." Berrynose must have been looking for him. "We are heading back home." The cream-colored tom flicked his tail and the two toms left the clearing.

xxx

Crowfeather didn't sleep well. The long journey to the island and back had tired him, but the angry snarls of his former Clanmates kept him awake. He went to the nursery. Seeing his mate and kits would cheer him up. Firekit was getting into trouble all the time, fighting with Cinderheart's kits and messing up their nests. Featherkit was more laid back and happy catching moss balls. Crowfeather poked his head through the brambles to see his daughter running around. She stopped beside Dovewing's nest and climbed in.

"Can he play with us?" She looked at the pale gray queen. Without waiting for an answer, the ginger kit nudged Stonekit out of his nest. "Come here, Stonekit. We can play moss-ball-fight. You try to attack the moss ball and I try to stop you." Dovewing collected her son with her tail and placed him next to her belly again. Firekit sat down and looked disappointed at the queen.

"If you want to play rough games, play with Amberkit and Duskkit.", Dovewing mewed softly.

Crowfeather slipped inside the warm den and headed for Leafpool's nest. Firekit turned around and squeaked with joy. "Crowfeather", she exclaimed and ran toward him stretching herself and licking his cheek. "Did you come to play with us?" The black tom nuzzled his kit and walked to his mate. He ran his tongue over Leafpool's ear and pressed his muzzle to her pelt. "She is keeping you busy, isn't she?" He pointed at his daughter who was circling him now, trying to catch his tail.

"Oh, yes! Firekit keeps to whole nursery busy." Her eyes glowed with affection for her little adventurous kit.

"Hello Featherkit." The tom bent down to nuzzle his son. Crowfeather had been astonished when his son was born about how much he looked like Jayfeather; they had the same gray tabby pelts.

"Crowfeather, why don't you take the kits outside.", Cinderheart mewed. She looked down at her own kits. "They are always restless, running all over the place, and trying to play with Stonekit."

"But we want to play with him." Amberkit interrupted her mother.

"He is too small to be played with, yet. He'll grow and then you can play. In the meantime, you can play with Crowfeather. It would be lovely to have a little peace." She looked expectantly at the black tom.

"All right then. Let's play outside." The kits squealed with excitement and dashed after Crowfeather out of the nursery.

"Let's play ShadowClan attacks.", Amberkit mewed and went to attack the black tom, who had to be ShadowClan. Firekit and Duskkit scrambled over the tom. Crowfeather rolled on his back and the kits tumbled down. They were squeaking with joy. Featherkit was stalking his father's tail and pounced on it, yowling with delight at his catch.

Crowfeather was so lost in his play-fight, he didn't realize the visitor speaking to Bramblestar. Suddenly he froze: It was Onestar. He rose to his paws, staring at the brown tabby. The kits fell off him, complaining. Jayfeather came towards them and Featherkit jumped at the medicine cat.

"Are you taking Dovewing some borage?" The little tom sniffed at the bundle of herbs the gray tabby carried in his jaw.

"Yes. The borage will help make her milk come and keep Stonekit strong." The medicine cat explained through gritted teeth.

"Make Stonekit strong so he can play with us." Firekit had come and was running around Jayfeather as well. The medicine cat almost tripped over the kits. He put down the herbs and looked at them sternly.

"Why don't you go over to the elders and have them tell you story. Take them some fresh-kill.", he advised. The kits stampeded over to the elders. With a sigh Jayfeather picked up the herbs again and vanished into the bramble thicket.

Crowfeather walked over to the two Clan leaders. He bowed his head to Onestar.

"Toadstep, Millie, Bumblestripe and Seedpaw were patrolling the WindClan border when they met Onestar. He told them he wants to speak with you, so they brought him back to camp.", Bramblestar explained. Onestar looked at the black tom with sad eyes.

"I have never seen you play with kits before, not even with Breezepelt." The brown tabby's mew couldn't hide his curiosity. "Are any of them yours?"

Crowfeather looked at his paws, thinking. "The two smaller ones are mine and Leafpool's."

"Crowfeather, Crowfeather." Firekit was running back from the elders' den shouting excitedly. She clumsily halted in front of them and looked up. "Crowfeather, Sandstorm told us that a long time ago she and Firestar went on a long journey, and they met a Clan of cats called SkyClan who could jump really high, as high as birds can fly, did you know?"

"Yes, your father knew.", Bramblestar answered. "But, you are going to miss the end of the story. You better get back." Amusement shone in the dark tabby's amber eyes. The kit nodded and pelted back.

"She is a lively kit." Onestar commented, watching Firekit race back to the honeysuckle bush. "I wanted to ask you to come back to WindClan, but I can see where your heart lies. I wish you well, Crowfeather. You are a great warrior. May StarClan light your path." The WindClan leader bowed his head to the two toms and turned around to leave.

"I'll accompany you back to the border." Bramblestar called after the brown tabby and they disappeared through the thorn tunnel. Crowfeather watched them go.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing the story. I am really glad you like it. It's my first story I ever wrote.

Okay, here is the next Chapter! Please enjoy and review.

* * *

The cold season was finally over and new-leaf was here. Even the nights were pleasantly warm now. The forest was becoming green again and prey was plentiful. The cats were getting fatter and the kits in the nursery grew well. They were play-fighting and chasing moss balls, and ever so often Jayfeather would send them to elders' den so the blind cat could cross the clearing without tripping over one of them. Dustpelt, Sandstorm and Graystripe enjoyed the kits' company. They told them about how Firestar, the Clan leader before Bramblestar, came into the forest, earned his warrior name and discovered Tigerstar's treachery. Dustpelt would always complain that there wasn't a cat in the forest who broke the warrior code more often than Firestar, yet he was remembered as one of the greatest warriors ever. Graystripe would always defend his old friend saying that Firestar did what he thought was best for the Clan and the forest.

"So, you're saying I should have broken the warrior code a bit more often, then I might have become Clan leader myself.", Dustpelt exclaimed at one time.

"You wouldn't have wanted to be Clan leader.", Sandstorm remarked. "Did it ever occur to you, Dustpelt, we have been denmates since we were born." The brown tabby tom grunted. He didn't like being an elder.

"Tell us about the Great Journey.", Firekit begged.

"Not until you bring us some fresh-kill.", Graystripe mewed. The ginger kit ran out of the den, almost crashing into Jayfeather, to fetch a squirrel for the elders to share.

"You wouldn't know about the Great Journey, Graystripe. You were separated from us at that time.", Sandstorm put in. Firekit returned with the squirrel, pulling a creature of almost her size behind her in the dirt.

"Now you can tell the story." The kit's eyes shone, but suddenly became clouded. "Jayfeather, get away from Sandstorm. She is going to tell a story." The medicine cat was searching the elders for ticks and fleas.

"Is that mouse bile you are using?" Featherkit followed the gray tabby and sniffed at the wat of moss he was carrying. "It smells foul.", the little tom exclaimed. "Can I see what you do with it?" He climbed up on Jayfeather's back digging his claws into the medicine cat's fur to keep his balance and watched as the tom dipped the moss onto a tick. Moments later the insect fell down. "It came off.", the kit squeaked with excitement.

"Looks like you found yourself an apprentice, Jayfeather." Graystripe eyed the tom.

"What about my story?" Firekit looked up disappointed.

"Right, the story.", Sandstorm began. "In the old forest where the four Clans used to live, twolegs were destroying everything. They tore out the trees with huge monsters and scared away all the prey. All the cats went hungry. It was a terrible leaf-fall."

"Yes, I remember it as if it was yesterday. Ferncloud didn't have enough milk and Hollykit and Larchkit died.", Dustpelt put in. "Birchfall was very weak, too." The tom remembered his mate and kits.

"Here, Dustpelt. Take these poppy seeds if your joints ache again. I have given you some tansy as well." Jayfeather was determined to finish tending to the elders. Featherkit was at his paws again. "These tiny black seeds are poppy seeds. Do they make pain go away?", he asked the medicine cat.

"Yes, they are used to ease pain."

"Firestar decided that we needed to leave the forest and find a home somewhere else.", Sandstorm continued. "But it was important for all the Clans to leave together. RiverClan didn't want to leave at first and ShadowClan have always been stubborn."

Jayfeather left the elders' den, leaving Leafpool's kits behind.

xxx

It was a warm sunny day and the kits were playing outside the nursery. Firekit played moss-ball-fight with Amberkit and Duskkit. Their mothers watched them play. Featherkit and Stonekit were chasing after a mossball that Dovewing drew for them. The small gray tom was big enough now to play with his denmates.

"Stonekit, play with us.", Firekit called the young kit.

He glanced at his mother for permission. "Don't play too rough."

"You attack the moss ball and we try to sneak it from you. Whoever catches the ball wins.", the ginger kit explained the game she had invented.

Stonekit tried grapping the moss, but the bigger kits were faster and pushed the moss out of the way. Amberkit tumbled over her brother, which gave Firekit the chance to snatch the ball, but Featherkit tackled her and she fell head first on the ground. Stonekit dashed after the moss ball and caught it. "I won.", he yelled, his eyes shining.

"Uh, you made me loose, Featherkit.", Firekit complained.

"Sorry.", came her brother's reply.

Bumblestripe had walked up to them. "Well done, Stonekit." He licked his son between the ears. He went to his mate Dovewing and pressed his muzzle into her fur. "He's going to be a great warrior." She purred in agreement.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Bramblestar's mew sounded from the Highledge. The kits looked up from their game and ran to sit with their mothers. More cats gathered in the clearing. Dustpelt, Sandstorm and Graystripe emerged from the elders' den and Jayfeather came out of the medicine den. Dewpaw and Snowpaw scurried to sit with their mentors.

"It is my duty and pleasure to appoint a new warrior.", Bramblestar mewed.

"Bumblestripe, are you satisfied with your apprentice?"

"Yes, she trained hard to understand the warrior code and she will be an asset to her Clan." He briefly glanced at the pale ginger apprentice sitting beside him. Her fur was groomed well.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I comment her to you as a warrior in her turn. Step forward Seedpaw."

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?

"I do." The she-cat mewed firmly.

"From this day you will be known as Seedfall. The Clan honors your skill and determination." The dark tabby tom placed his muzzle on Seedfall's forehead and the young warrior gave the Clan leader's shoulder a respectful lick.

"Seedfall, Seedfall." The Clan cheered for their newest warrior.

xxx

Half a moon had passed; Firekit and Featherkit were growing well. Featherkit had asked Leafpool if he could become a medicine cat like Jayfeather. Leafpool believed it would be good if Featherkit became a medicine cat apprentice. He was gentler than his sister and generally not so fond of battles. But her older son refused to take on an apprentice. He still considered Leafpool a medicine cat and wouldn't have an apprentice. The pretty tabby tried to change Jayfeather's mind by letting her kits play with him. She even told the kits they could go and visit Jayfeather in the medicine den. The kits didn't need to be told twice. Firekit was excited to see this part of the stone hollow; she had never been inside the medicine clearing before.

"Look Featherkit, there is a cave. Let's explore it." The she-kit pelted ahead. "There's all herbs in here. It smells yucky." She wrinkled her nose.

"Leafpool told us not to eat anything, remember?"

"I am not eating anything." She pulled out some leaves from a neatly piled stock and sniffed at them. "They smell nice."

"What are you doing in here?", Jayfeather demanded. "You are not supposed to be here."

"Leafpool said we could visit you.", Featherkit defended them. Jayfeather snarled.

"We didn't eat anything. Leafpool said we mustn't.", the little tom went on.

"Well, in that case. YOU will clean up the mess you made in here." The gray tabby tom mewed sternly, ignoring Featherkit's mew.

"How do you know we made a mess in your den? It's not like you can see it.", Firekit pointed out.

"I know. And I can sense that you feel guilty for not obeying Leafpool."

"But I didn't eat anything.", Firekit mewed crossly.

"Leafpool told us not to mess up Jayfeather's herbs.", Featherkit reminded his sister.

"Okay, we clean up.", the ginger kit mewed defeated.

"Carry the torn leaves out of the den and place them on a pile in the medicine clearing.", Jayfeather ordered.

Leafpool entered through the bramble screen that shielded the medicine den to fetch her kits. "Firekit, Featherkit, did you play with Jayfeather?"

"Did you tell them to come to my den?", The medicine cat cornered his mother.

"They wanted to play with you.", Leafpool mewed defensively. "Did they make any trouble?" She poked her head into the crack in the den where the healing herbs were stored.

"Oh, kits, I told you not to mess up Jayfeather's herbs. He spent a lot of time collecting them." Her mew was angry.

"We are sorry.", the kits mewed, their head down.

"They only tore out some tansy, Leafpool. No harm done." Jayfeather felt a sudden rush of guilt for yelling at the kits. They hadn't done much damage. "But I don't want them in my den again."

"I am sorry, Jayfeather. They like you. Can't you try to be nicer to them?" She brushed her tail along his flank. Featherkit sniffed at the torn leaves.

"This is tansy?", he asked, "What do you use it for?"

"It's good to treat the elders' stiff joints and sore throats."

"Come on you two, back to the nursery.", Leafpool called her kits. More quietly she mewed to Jayfeather "He really wants to be a medicine cat. Can't you understand that?"

xxx

The kits hadn't been back to medicine cat's den since that day, but whenever Jayfeather was in the clearing, they would rush to him and pester him with question.

"What is it like to be a medicine cat?"

"Aren't you lonely in your den all by yourself?"

"Can we help you collect herbs?"

"What are you doing with this herb?"

"Do you want to play with us?"

Jayfeather would answer their questions with all the patience he could muster. Leafpool had asked him to be nicer to the kits, who were his siblings after all. She had talked to him again about making Featherkit his apprentice when he was old enough. Jayfeather had declined her wish, but he couldn't stop thinking about how well the little tom's memory for herbs was, and how genuinely interested he was in caring for his Clanmates. He would probably make a good medicine cat.

He sensed Leafpool's and Cinderheart's kit outside the nursery. Crowfeather and Lionblaze were with them. "You need to keep your tail as still as possible.", Lionblaze mewed to the kits, who for once weren't running around squeaking. "Stay lightly on your paws and keep your balance." The kits had lined up and practiced their hunting crouch. Featherkit tumbled over and Firekit had her tail stuck up high. But Lionblaze's kits were doing very well. They were much older and would soon be apprenticed.

"Well done, all of you." Crowfeather mewed.

xxx

Bramblestar had called for a Clan meeting. The warmth of green-leaf filled the hollow although the sun had just risen. Cinderheart's kit would be apprenticed now. Amberkit and Duskkit were running around all morning in excitement. Cinderheart and Lionblaze were gazing proudly at their kits, their fur nicely groomed.

"Duskkit, from this day until he has earned his warrior name, you will be known as Duskpaw. Birchfall, you are ready for an apprentice. You are a skillful warrior and I hope will pass on your knowledge to this young cat." Birchfall stepped forward and the two toms touched noses.

"Amberkit, from this day you will be known as Amberpaw. Crowfeather will be your mentor. Crowfeather, you are a loyal warrior and I trust you will pass on your skills to this apprentice." Crowfeather touched noses with Amberpaw and they sat down beside Birchfall.

"We'll be apprentices soon, too.", Firekit mewed to her brother as she watched her friends walk over to Dewpaw and Snowpaw, their new denmates.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Here is the next Chapter! Please enjoy and review.

This one has gotten a bit long again...

* * *

Amberpaw and Duskpaw had been apprentices for four days. It felt like several moons to Firekit. She missed playing with her two friends. Firekit had fun playing with her brother, but Featherkit never enjoyed their play-fights much and Stonekit was still too young. If she played too rough games with him, Dovewing would scold her. She wanted to be an apprentice, too. Jealousy nagged at her, whenever the ginger kit saw Amberpaw leave the camp with her father. Of course, they would spend much time together; Crowfeather was Amberpaw's mentor. She missed playing with Crowfeather, too and she missed Amberpaw's company. The two she-kits had always been getting along well, inventing games and getting into mischief. Firekit felt miserable and let out a long sigh.

"What is the matter, Firekit? That was a long sigh for a kit." Her mother was crouching beside her and licked her between the ears.

"It's boring. I miss Amberpaw and Duskpaw. I want to be apprenticed." She looked at Leafpool who ran her tail along her daughter's flank.

"Yes, the nursery is very quiet these days. I am afraid you have to wait until you're six moons old to become an apprentice. You could go over to the elders' den and see if they need something. New apprentices have to look after the elders as part of their training. Maybe Amberpaw and Duskpaw are there. And soon Stonekit is old enough to play moss-ball-fight with you."

Firekit still looked a bit sad; she always enjoyed going to the elders. She loved listening to their stories and bickering. "Okay, I'll do that.", she mewed and went out of the nursery.

The camp was busy, warriors were walking to and fro. Then she saw Amberpaw emerging through the thorn tunnel. The golden tabby carried a load of moss and went straight to the elders. Firekit charged over to meet her.

"Hello Amberpaw. Are you changing the elders' bedding? Can I help?"

"Hello Firekit. If you want to help you can scrap out the old moss."

"Okay, I do that." The ginger kit ran over to the nearest nest and tore out the old smelly moss. Then she went to the next one to continue.

Amberpaw spread out the fresh moss and rolled to dirty moss into a ball to carry out later.

"How come you don't play with your denmates, Firekit."

"It's so boring in the nursery. Featherkit went to help Jayfeather in the medicine den and Stonekit seems to take a nap all day. I miss playing with you and Duskpaw."

"I am done with my duties in a little while, I can play with you then. I'll show you what I learned from Crowfeather."

Firekit squeaked with joy. "Really? That would be great." She pressed her head against Amberpaw's flank.

xxx

Life was more exciting now for Firekit. Amberpaw would come and play with her whenever she had time. Firekit learned how to do the hunting crouch and the different stalking techniques to catch prey. Amberpaw even showed her some basic fighting moves. Stonekit would watch the two older cats and try to copy their moves. Dovewing was still overly protective of her only kit. Firekit overheard her mother telling the pale gray queen to let go of her son more often. He would be fine in the hollow. The gray kit was becoming Firekit's friend and they would play outside the nursery.

Featherkit got along well with his denmates, too. But he would sneak out to go to the medicine den ever so often. Leafpool didn't stop him. She thought it would be good for Jayfeather to take on Featherkit as his apprentice. If the medicine cat saw how dedicated the kit was, perhaps he would finally agree to mentor him.

Yesterday, Featherkit had come back from the nursery excited and happy as can be. Duskpaw had been stuck in some brambles as he was chasing a squirrel. Birchfall took him to the medicine den to have Jayfeather have a look at him. Featherkit had watched how the gray tabby pulled out thorns from Duskpaw's pelt. He even let Featherkit chew up dock leaves and pat onto the apprentice's scratches. The kit's eyes had shone when he told Leafpool about it. "Oh, I so want to be a medicine cat apprentice.", the little tom mewed.

xxx

Two moons had passed since Amberpaw and Duskpaw left the nursery. Firekit and Featherkit were going to be apprentice today. They woke up early with squeaks of excitement. Running around and bouncing with joy. Bramblestar had already called for a Clan meeting to announce their mentors. Leafpool had groomed her kits well before she led them out of the nursery. Crowfeather waited outside to give his kits a quick lick between the ears. Pride shone in his blue eyes. They walked to the center of the clearing and sat down.

"Today is a good day for ThunderClan. We had a warm new-leaf and green-leaf this year. The Clan is strong and to make it stronger we are going to have two new apprentices.", the Clan leader mewed. Bramblestar beckoned Firekit to step forward.

"Firekit from this day until she has earned her warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Squirrelflight," amusement lit in the dark tabby's eyes, "you will be her mentor. You had a great mentor in Dustpelt and I trust you will pass on all your skills to this young cat." Squirrelflight stepped forward, surprise shone in her face, and touched noses with Firepaw. Murmurs rose from the Clan. Squirrelflight would be mentoring her sister's kit. Amused mews came from the senior warriors, the deputy would have her paws full with Firepaw.

Bramblestar flicked his tail to Featherkit, his whiskers were twitching.

"Featherkit, from this day you will be known as Featherpaw. Jayfeather will be your mentor. He will teach you everything you need to know to become a skillful medicine cat." Featherpaw touched noses with Jayfeather and sat down beside Leafpool and Crowfeather. Leafpool had spent moons convincing Jayfeather to take Featherpaw as his apprentice. It was the little tom's dearest wish to become a medicine cat apprentice and Leafpool was glad that his wish had come true.

xxx

The next day was the day of half moon. Medicine cats of the four Clans would meet at the Moonpool to share tongues with StarClan. Featherpaw had only just been given his apprentice name, but Jayfeather said they would both go to the Moonpool tonight. Featherpaw's paws itched with excitement. He wanted to meet the cats from StarClan and the other medicine cats. Leafpool told him a lot about StarClan and that he need not be scared, and Crowfeather told him that Littlecloud, the ShadowClan medicine cat, had recently taken an apprentice, too. This meant he wouldn't be the only 'paw.

Featherpaw followed Jayfeather out of the camp. The blind cat led the way as confidently as any other cat, reflecting the many times he had taken this route. Featherpaw didn't have much difficulties following his mentor through the forest and then along the stream. He walked beside his mentor.

"I am so glad you decided to take me as your apprentice, Jayfeather. I don't know if I could have been a warrior." He gleamed up to his brother.

"Leafpool talked me into this. I think she would have shredded me if I had refused."

"No, Leafpool wouldn't harm you. She would never do such a thing."

"Well, we argued a lot about you." The medicine cat swayed around a tree trunk.

"Don't you want me as your apprentice?" Featherpaw had stopped and looked crestfallen at his mentor.

"I never had an apprentice before. I don't know if I have the patience to train you." Featherpaw was still looking at the medicine cat without moving. Jayfeather shuffled his paws on the ground. He seemed to regret his words.

"Leafpool said that you want to be a medicine cat with all your heart. I couldn't believe there would be a cat who wants to fuss over kits and elders more than go into the forest and hunt for the Clan. I sure didn't."

"But you are a dedicated medicine cat, Jayfeather. How can you be that and not do it with all your heart?" Featherpaw had taken a couple steps towards the older tom.

"I always dreamed of becoming a warrior. I even trained as a warrior apprentice for a while. But being blind, I was useless as a warrior. Leafpool said I was destined to become a medicine cat. This is my destiny, not necessarily my calling."

Featherpaw looked at his paws, he didn't know what to do. He always wanted to be like Jayfeather, but he despised being a medicine cat. His mentor pressed his head to his shoulder and licked him between the ears.

"Don't be so sad, Featherpaw. I'll try my hardest to be a good mentor to you. I don't know if I can ever be so compassionate about my Clanmates as you, but I'll try. You have the markings of a great medicine cat in you."

Featherpaw gasped. "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course, I mean it. I would have taken you as my apprentice even if Leafpool hadn't threatened to shred me if I don't. But don't tell her." The medicine cat's whiskers twitched.

Featherpaw purred and licked Jayfeather's cheek.

"Leafpool said you might be a bit difficult, but I like you. You are my brother."

Jayfeather nudged his apprentice on. "We have to hurry."

"I can smell other cats, not ThunderClan.", the small tom mewed abruptly.

"Those are Kestrelflight of WindClan and Littlecloud and Shadepaw from ShadowClan.", his mentor informed him. "We usually meet here and go to the Moonpool together. But I can't scent Mothwing and Willowshine. Maybe they are late."

"Hello Jayfeather, you have an apprentice?" It was Kestrelflight's surprised mew.

"Hello Jayfeather." Littlecloud mewed. "You have an apprentice. Good for you. Kestrelflight, you shouldn't wait until you are as old as me to get an apprentice." The ShadowClan medicine cat looked like he could easily be an elder, gray fur sprayed around his muzzle and ears.

"This is Featherpaw. He has only just begun his training.", Jayfeather introduced his apprentice.

"Hello, I am Shadepaw. It's good to see another apprentice.", a small speckled brown she-cat mewed friendly. She seemed nice and Featherpaw mewed a greeting in reply.

He looked at the other medicine cats and noticed that Littlecloud glanced between him and his mentor with an odd look on his face.

"Just a curious question, Featherpaw. Could it be that Leafpool is your mother?", the old cat asked at last.

"Yes, she is. And Crowfeather is my father.", he answered proudly.

"Why are you asking, Littlecloud."

"Oh, nothing important, Jayfeather. I only thought you two looked like you are kin. Featherpaw's fur is the same shade of gray tabby as yours."

"We should get moving. Mothwing and Willowshine can catch up with us later.", the ThunderClan medicine cat mewed, sounding a bit cross.

Featherpaw fell in beside Shadepaw as they walked the last part to the Moonpool. Being so small, Featherpaw had to scramble up the slope leading to the pool of water. Once he reached the top, he saw the Moonpool shimmering with stars reflected on the water.

"It's beautiful.", he exclaimed staring at the sea of starlight.

"Featherpaw, walk around and stand beside me.", his mentor mewed and then turned his face to the sky. "StarClan, I bring you this apprentice and pray you accept him as you once accepted me." Jayfeather's voice rang clear over the assembled cats.

Suddenly, pawsteps sounded from the slope leading to the Moonpool. Willowshine appeared, out of breath; she must have run all the way.

"Is there a problem in RiverClan?", Littlecloud asked anxiously. The newcomer shook her head.

"Mistystar is sick.", Willowshine mewed, catching her breath. "Mothwing and I discussed how to treat her. It took longer than we expected."

"Jayfeather just introduced his apprentice to StarClan.", Kestrelflight mewed. "His name is Featherpaw."

"Hello Featherpaw. Welcome to the Moonpool.", she mewed to Featherpaw, who dipped his head in greeting.

"Let's start, before the moon moves along." Jayfeather told the other cats.

xxx

Featherpaw was in the forest with his mentor. Jayfeather decided to take him around the territory and show him the best places to collect herbs. They were going to collect coltsfoot on their way back. Squirrelflight had taken out Firepaw on the dawn patrol and told her they would go out hunting later in the day.

At sunhigh the two newest apprentices met in the hollow sharing a vole. Firepaw told her brother what she had been doing so far and Featherpaw told her what new herbs he had learned about today.

"How was the Moonpool? Is it far away?"

"It's not that far actually. And the Moonpool is beautiful. Jayfeather introduced me to the other medicine cats. They are all nice and friendly. But I am not allowed to tell you what the medicine cats do there. I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I understand that medicine cat stuff is different from what the warriors do. The warrior code has a special place for them. I am just glad you enjoyed it and are happy." Featherpaw pressed his muzzle into his sister's fur. They had chosen different paths to walk on, but they were still close friends.

* * *

_Continues soon..._

_**Check out my new story. It's called Onestar's Redemption...**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Wow, the review list has reached a second page. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Here is the next Chapter! Enjoy. Don't forget to review.

Leafpool, Crowfeather and their kits attend a Gathering and Bramblestar introduces ThunderClan's newest apprentices.

* * *

It was the night of the full moon. Squirrelflight told Firepaw she was going to the Gathering with her. She couldn't wait to meet cats from the other Clans. Amberpaw had told Firepaw she and her mentor would be going as well. Leafpool would also join them now that she had left the nursery. Firepaw was happy her parents would be there when Bramblestar introduced her to the other Clans.

The sun was setting when the cats chosen to go to the Gathering left the camp. They trekked along towards the stream that separated them from WindClan and followed the lake towards the island. Firepaw looked anxiously as the cats crossed the tree-bridge to get to the island. Squirrelflight nudged her on. "Go ahead. I make sure you don't get wet." Firepaw nodded and jumped on the slippery tree and made her way across. She watched Featherpaw cross, his fur was fluffed out; he didn't like the tree-bridge.

The other Clans were already there. Amberpaw showed her around and introduced her to some of the apprentices she had met before. Amberpaw was chatting with some of the other apprentices and Firepaw explored the island by herself. She saw a huge tree in the clearing with some low hanging branches, perfect for climbing. The ginger apprentice had climbed up half the length of the tree, when her mentor noticed her.

"Firepaw, get down at once. You are not supposed to climb the Great Oak."

"But the view is really great. I can see ThunderClan from here."

"No, you can't see the camp. Now get down. This tree is for the Clan leaders."

"I can see everything. You should come and have a look, Squirrelflight."

Bramblestar came to stand with his mate. "Do you have trouble with your apprentice?" His whiskers were twitching.

"No, everything is fine.", she mewed crossly. "Firepaw, get down. Now!"

Onestar and Mistystar had come to take their places at the Great Oak. They looked up at Firepaw sitting on one of the branches. Onestar's whiskers twitched.

"The lively kit has become an apprentice. Who's her mentor?"

"I am.", Squirrelflight mewed flat.

"You know. We are supposed to listen to our mentors." Featherpaw had come to stand beside them, too. Medicine cats usually sat beside the Great Oak as well.

"I know, but the view is amazing, Featherpaw." His sister started to climb down the tree.

"I guess you have to become Clan leader if you want to see it again." Featherpaw nudged Firepaw's shoulder after she was back on the ground.

"Why didn't you listen to me, Firepaw?", Squirrelflight rounded on her apprentice. "You were holding up the whole Gathering."

"But I couldn't come down right away. I had to take a good look around first. You told me to.", the ginger apprentice defended herself.

"When did I tell you to disobey my orders?"

"You said, a good warrior takes all the chances she can get to gather information on the terrain that might give her an advantage during a battle or while hunting."

Squirrelflight sighed. The three Clan leaders were watching with twitching whiskers.

"She will make a great warrior one day.", Mistystar concluded.

"Now go and sit with Amberpaw and Crowfeather." Squirrelflight nudged her apprentice toward a small group of ThunderClan cats. Firepaw dipped her head and bounced away happily.

Squirrelflight turned to Featherpaw who watched his sister go over to join her friend. "Thank you for getting her down, Featherpaw."

"Anytime again."

"Let's hope not.", the deputy sighed.

The medicine cat apprentice went to sit with his mentor. Littlecloud and Shadepaw had just come by, too, and mewed a greeting.

A voice rang across the gathered cats and Crowfeather called Amberpaw and Firepaw to sit with him and Leafpool. Firepaw sat down at her father's side and Amberpaw sat beside her. Leafpool was sitting on Crowfeather's other side; their pelts were brushing.

"The Gathering is starting. Onestar had called." The dark gray tom explained to his daughter. The leaders stepped forward each at their time and announced news from their Clans: elders that had died, new apprentices and warriors. It was Bramblestar's turn now.

"The prey is running well in ThunderClan. We have two new apprentices here today. Firepaw who trains to be a warrior," Firepaw held her head high proudly when Bramblestar called her name, "and Featherpaw who is a medicine cat apprentice." Leafpool and Crowfeather were looking proudly at their kits, and Firepaw was happy that her parents had witnessed this moment. She noticed that some cats had turned their heads to Featherpaw and Jayfeather and murmured busily.

"Look at those pelts. They are identical."

"Yes, the exact same shade of gray tabby."

"Are they kin?"

"Medicine cats are forbidden to have kits."

"How come they look the same?"

All around them cats were talking quietly about the ThunderClan cats. Firepaw nudged her father. "Do you know what they're talking about, Crowfeather?" The dark tom gazed around the clearing and halted for a moment at the Great Oak where Jayfeather and Featherpaw sat. They did look amazingly alike. He licked Firepaw between the ears.

"It's not unlike for brothers to have the same pelt. There is nothing to gossip or wonder about. The other Clans just don't know they are brothers."

Firepaw looked at her littermate. He sat beneath the Great Oak, his head held high, talking to his mentor. They seemed to get along well. Featherpaw nudged Jayfeather's side with his head.

"I didn't know you could purr, Jayfeather. It's the first time I heard you purr." Littlecloud's croaky mew rang over to Firepaw.

"I am a cat. Of course I can purr.", was the tom's sharp reply. Firepaw's whiskers twitched, she knew this mew: Jayfeather was annoyed that he was caught off guard.

Two black cats with WindClan scent walked to where Firepaw and her family sat. Leafpool noticed them, too, and flinched away. Firepaw was confused. A she-cat came straight to Crowfeather.

"So you went back to her." The she-cat's mew was full of disgust as she tilted her head to Leafpool. The tom standing beside her looked like he would shred them any moment. Firepaw's fur bristled. She heard Amberpaw's confused mew close to her ear.

"Do you have any idea who these cats are? I don't remember seeing them before." Firepaw shook her head. She had no idea who these two cats were or why they hated her parents.

"Yes, I have returned to Leafpool, Nightcloud." Crowfeather's mew was curt. "And I see you and Breezepelt went back to WindClan." He rose to his paws. Obviously there was nothing else he wanted to discuss with these cats. He looked at Firepaw and soothed her ruffled fur with his tail. "Let's go back. Bramblestar will be waiting for us."

"Are they yours? The new apprentices?" If possible, Nightcloud's mew was filled with even more disgust. The tom beside her drew his lips into a snarl, baring his teeth.

"Yes, they are mine and Leafpool's."

The two cats spitted at Crowfeather and unsheathed their claws. Firepaw admired her father for staying so calm and collected at the sight of these two furious cats. Another cat thrust his way between them. It was Onestar, the WindClan leader.

"Enough. Nightcloud, Breezepelt. We are leaving. Now." He looked at his warriors sternly until they turned around and left.

xxx

Firepaw wanted to know who Nightcloud and Breezepelt were, but didn't dare ask Crowfeather. Her father had an odd look to his face, she had never seen before. They had left the Gathering just after the WindClan cats had vanished. She had been talking to Amberpaw about this strange confrontation and both cats were puzzled by it. Firepaw decided to ask Leafpool, she might know. She let herself fall back to where her mother walked.

"Can I ask you a question?", she began.

"You want to know who the two cats were that talked to Crowfeather after the Gathering?", her mother guessed. Firepaw nodded.

"Your father was born in WindClan.", Leafpool began, she heard the shocked mew of her daughter. They hadn't told their kits about this yet. "We fell in love and your father joined ThunderClan so that we could be together. Nightcloud had been his mate in WindClan and Breezepelt was their son."

Firepaw gasped. No wonder the she-cat was so angry at Crowfeather. They had been mates. "But why did Crowfeather have a mate in WindClan, when he loved you?"

"I was a medicine cat and not allowed to take a mate."

"But what about Lionblaze and Jayfeather? They have been in the Clan for ages.", Firepaw put in. She remembered Breezepelt, he didn't seem much older than her two brothers. Leafpool looked sad. "I will tell you this at another time." She brushed her tail over Firepaw's ears.

* * *

_Continues soon... _

_More drama coming now that Nightcloud and Breezepelt are back._


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thanks to everyone for supporting this fanfic.

at Spottedtalon of Shadowclan: But where would all the drama in life be, if all our problems were to disappear into thin air? But I know how you feel. I hate Nightcloud and Breezepelt, too. They are worse than Tigerstar.

at Bloodyravenheart13: Thanks for your suggestions for the kits' names! And as for Firepaw and Featherpaw looking so much like their mentors. Well, it's just their looks that are so similar; their personality is quite the opposite actually. Jayfeather is a somewhat unpleasant and rude fellow, whereas Featherpaw is gentle and caring, and liked by everyone. Squirrelflight used to be disobedient because she felt a bit superior, whereas Firepaw is a dreamer and disobeyed because she didn't pay attention. That's something even Bramblestar hasn't figured out yet. That's why he had chosen Squirrelflight to mentor Firepaw; he thought she would be a trouble-maker. And if you didn't get that from the story so far, that just proves what a lousy writer I am :-)

So here is the next Chapter Enjoy.

Please review.

* * *

Firepaw was still haunted by what happened at the last Gathering. She had talked about the events with Featherpaw, who had been with the other medicine cats at that time and had missed the confrontation between Nightcloud and Crowfeather. Firepaw had also told him about her conversation with Leafpool. Her brother was equally surprised to hear about his father's birth. Featherpaw remembered how curious Littlecloud had been about his parents. Perhaps there was a connection. They would find out later; Leafpool told Firepaw, she would explain everything later.

xxx

Firepaw's apprenticeship went well. She had trained now for almost a moon. Thanks to Amberpaw's lessons, she already knew some fighting moves and how to stalk different prey. Although Firepaw thought that it was a quite different experience to pretend to hunt prey and the actual hunting. At first she was so thrilled to hunt that she couldn't stay quiet enough to catch anything. But now she had turned into a fine hunter. Squirrelflight had praised her for catching a thrush as it took off. Leafpool and Crowfeather were proud of her, too. Today, her mentor sent her out on her first assessment. Squirrelflight told Firepaw to hunt by the stream that borders to WindClan. She had to be careful not to cross into the other Clan's territory. She still remembered the deputy's advice, "It's better to loose a mouse than to start a fight with WindClan." Firepaw hunted well despite the fact that prey was hiding now in the colder weather; she had caught two voles on the way to the stream and now she was stalking a squirrel. She crept closer to her prey, it was busy looking for nuts beneath a beech tree. When she was close enough she leaped forward and drew her paw over the animal and fastened her teeth around its neck. Suddenly, Squirrelflight appeared behind some bracken.

"Great catch, Firepaw. You hunted well. Let's collect your catch and bring it to the elders." Firepaw's eyes shone at her mentor's praise. The deputy eyed the land across the stream suspiciously. Firepaw put down her prey and tasted the air.

"There are WindClan cats coming.", she announced. A group of warriors appeared on the other side. They looked at the ThunderClan cats with an odd expression, Firepaw didn't know how to interpret. Squirrelflight flicked her tail at her and she picked up her prey to follow her mentor.

When they reached the camp, Lionblaze was talking to Bramblestar. Squirrelflight told Firepaw to take her prey to the elders and went to listen to the two toms. Firepaw did as she was told. She met Featherpaw in the elders' den.

"Hello Featherpaw, do you know what Lionblaze has to tell Bramblestar that is so important? I was out on my first hunting assessment."

"You caught a lot.", Featherpaw commented looking up from his work for a moment. He was tending to Dustpelt. The brown tom has been coughing lately and Jayfeather wanted to make sure it wasn't getting worse. "Here, Dustpelt. Eat this, it's tansy and some coltsfoot. Your throat seems fine. I'll bring you some honey later to help sooth the pain. Jayfeather doesn't want me to give you poppy seeds yet. And I am going to check on you again tomorrow."

"Thanks, Featherpaw.", the old tom mewed and ate the herbs the apprentice had placed at his paws.

Featherpaw turned to his sister. "Lionblaze probably informs Bramblestar about the fight they had with WindClan this morning. We had to treat Dewpaw for a nasty bite, and Hazeltail and Cloudtail had some scratches."

"Those fox-hearts.", Graystripe mewed angrily. "You would think Onestar has more important things to do than lead his Clan into countless border fights. And WindClan aren't trying to take any of our land or prey."

"When I treated Cloudtail's wounds, Bramblestar came in to talk to him. Cloudtail said that all the recent fights were led by a warrior named Breezepelt."

"Huh? This excuse of a warrior had always caused a lot of trouble.", Dustpelt mewed coarsely.

"Yes, Breezepelt never thought twice before leading his patrol into a fight.", Graystripe agreed. "Onestar should get his warriors under control again. Such selfish behavior can destroy a Clan."

Firepaw was troubled by these news. Breezepelt led attacks against ThunderClan. Did Onestar approve of his actions?

xxx

Firepaw left the elders and saw Leafpool and Crowfeather talking to Bramblestar. She went over to her parents and heard the last bit of their conversation.

"Crowfeather, this is not your fault, stop blaming yourself." The Clan leader looked at her father sternly and briefly brushed his tail along the black tom's flank. Then the dark tabby turned around and jumped up the slope to his den.

"What is not your fault? WindClan attacking us?", Firepaw wanted to know.

"It's not WindClan that attack us, it's Breezepelt. Bramblestar said he doesn't believe Breezepelt acts on Onestar's orders.", Leafpool told her daughter.

"It _IS_ my fault. Breezepelt and Nightcloud are angry because I am here.", Crowfeather mewed distressed. "I don't want to cause problems for ThunderClan." Leafpool pressed her muzzle to his shoulder to comfort him. The black tom ran his tongue over her ear. Crowfeather turned to look at Firepaw. "Get Featherpaw. Leafpool and I are going to tell you why Breezepelt hates us." Firepaw's eyes widened. She had wondered about this for ages and now she would get an answer. She ran to fetch her brother.

xxx

They went into the forest to have a little privacy. Leafpool was shifting her paws nervously. She didn't seem too keen to talk about this.

"The Clans had just arrived at the lake after the Great Journey when Leafpool and I fell in love.", Crowfeather started. "Things were very complicated and we had to meet in secret. I was a WindClan warrior, your mother was a medicine cat apprentice."

"We couldn't be together in the Clans. One day we ran away together. Then we met Midnight, the badger. She warned us about a badgers attack and Crowfeather and I decided to return to the Clans to help them fight against the badgers. My mentor Cinderpelt was killed during the attack. I was the only medicine cat in ThunderClan; I had to stay with my Clan. So I said goodbye to Crowfeather." Leafpool's mew was low and Firepaw had to strain her ears to catch everything she said. Crowfeather had moved closer to his mate and nuzzled her.

"When I discovered that I expected kits I panicked. Medicine cats were forbidden to have kits. Squirrelflight found me wandering in the forest and I confessed everything to her. We had always been very close. Squirrelflight said she would take my kits and raise them. So when Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf were born, I gave them to Squirrelflight." Her mew was chocked and she looked down. Firepaw and Featherpaw glanced at each other. Jayfeather had mentioned his dead sister Hollyleaf before. He said she had died in the battle against the Dark Forest.

"I didn't know that Leafpool had my kits. When I went back to WindClan my Clanmates didn't trust me. I was desperate to prove myself to them and I missed Leafpool. Nightcloud helped me to gain my Clanmates trust again and we became mates. Breezepelt was born about the same time as your brothers. Then one time, Hollyleaf revealed the truth to every cat at a Gathering. Nightcloud and Breezepelt were outraged….And I said stupid things to your mother." Crowfeather crouched down low as if to hide from himself in the ground. Firepaw ran her tail along his flank and he looked up.

"You broke my heart that day." Leafpool looked straight at her mate. "I had to give up being a medicine cat. My kits hated me, my Clanmates looked down at me and Crowfeather ignored me. But time heals all wounds. I re-gained my Clanmates trust, Lionblaze and Jayfeather have forgiven me and Squirrelflight for lying to them, and Crowfeather had come back to me."

"But Nightcloud and Breezepelt have never forgiven me." Crowfeather's mew was hard. "They said I never stopped loving Leafpool – well, this is true – and that I never cared about them. But I did care about Nightcloud and Breezepelt. But when Leafpool became a warrior I saw a chance for us to be together and I took it."

"I can understand why they hate you, though." It was Featherpaw. He had listened to their story quietly. "You kind of used them for your own advantage and reputation."

"No, I didn't.", Crowfeather objected. "I took Nightcloud as a mate because I thought I could never be with Leafpool. I thought I could be happy with Nightcloud. But it never really worked out well. When things changed, when Leafpool lost her calling as medicine cat, I saw hope for us again."

"Please, don't reject Crowfeather and me because of what happened in the past. We love you both, and we are sorry for hurting Nightcloud and Breezepelt."

"I need to think about this for a while." Featherpaw rose to his paws and left. Firepaw watched him go. She didn't feel sorry for Breezepelt. He had led numerous attacks against her Clanmates because he felt betrayed by Crowfeather. She touched Crowfeather's nose with hers and licked his cheek.

"To me the present matters more than the past. Thanks for telling us what happened back then. Now I understand things much better."

xxx

"Hey, Featherpaw. Wait for me." Firepaw tried to catch up to her brother. When Crowfeather and Leafpool explained their complicated relationship to Nightcloud and Breezepelt, Featherpaw had left without a word. Did he blame their parents for betraying the WindClan cats? Her brother looked utterly unhappy. He had truely loved Leafpool and Crowfeather. Their father would always visit them in the nursery and play with them. What would happen now?

"Are you okay?" Firepaw was worried.

"I don't know what to do. I mean, Crowfeather did betray Nightcloud in taking Leafpool as mate, and she has a right to be angry. But Breezepelt is wrong in attacking ThunderClan." Featherpaw's eyes were clouded. "I need some time to come clear. I am sorry Firepaw, I can't decide anything right now."

Firepaw nudged her brother. "I understand."

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thanks to everyone again, reading and supporting this story. And thanks for all the reviews :-)

Ok, here is the next Chapter! It's gotten a bit long. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Crowfeather's mind swirled. He wanted his kits to know the truth about his old life, but he was worried they might judge him because of it. He was relieved when Firepaw told him the past didn't matter to her. But Featherpaw's reaction deeply troubled him. Spiderleg had taken him on the sunset patrol along the ShadowClan border. He had to stay focused, ShadowClan were on the edge again. After the last big fight against them several moons ago, Bramblestar had ordered patrols be at least eight cats strong. If they ran into any trouble, they could defend themselves more effectively and need not wait for reinforcement. Everything seemed quiet, although the scent markers of both Clans hang strongly in the air. Crowfeather thought this must be the most patrolled border around the lake. He trotted on along with Hazeltail and Dewpaw, scenting the air to make sure the border was set correctly.

Brightheart who was walking alongside Spiderleg at the front hissed out. "I smell fresher ShadowClan scent this way." She pointed to a thicket of bracken on ThunderClan territory. Spiderleg signaled the patrol to stop. He, Molewhisker and Crowfeather broke off and headed around the bracken. Two ShadowClan warriors emerged from the bracken, one of them carried a squirrel.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan's territory?", Spiderleg demanded.

"Stealing prey.", Molewhisker mewed through gritted teeth.

"Are we on ThunderClan territory?", a tom mewed. Crowfeather recognized him, it was Ratscar. "I am sorry, we didn't realize we crossed the border."

Molewhisker snorted. Crowfeather hissed at the younger warrior to keep quiet.

"Get off our land AND leave our prey here.", Spiderleg went on. Hazeltail, Brightheart and Dewpaw joined them. Desperately outnumbered the ShadowClan cats withdrew, leaving the squirrel behind and mewed what might have been an apology.

Spiderleg followed them to the border and made sure they left ThunderClan's territory. The scent markers were still very strong, even before the patrol had renewed them.

"Didn't realize they crossed the border. Liars!" Molewhisker scuffed.

"Even a newly born kit could scent the border marks. They were here to steal prey.", Crowfeather agreed. Mews of agreement came from the other cats as well.

"Let's finish the patrol.", Spiderleg ordered. "Brightheart, take the squirrel. No need to waste fresh-kill, even if ShadowClan caught it."

xxx

Spiderleg went straight to Bramblestar's den after the patrol returned to camp. Brightheart dropped the squirrel on the fresh-kill pile. Her mate, Cloudtail, complained about the stench of it. "ShadowClan were so kind to catch this one for us.", she told him. Crowfeather worried more than ever about the safety of ThunderClan. ShadowClan had always pushed the border and they concentrated on patrolling this border. Now WindClan caused problems, too. The Clan couldn't afford to split its efforts. They had to find a way to solve the problem with Breezepelt. Tomorrow would be another Gathering. He hoped Bramblestar would talk to Onestar and deal with Breezepelt.

xxx

Bramblestar had taken the cats to go to the Gathering. Crowfeather and Leafpool didn't join them. Squirrelflight told him they didn't want to heat up the situation. Hopefully, Onestar could help them sort out this problem. It should be in Onestar's interest to stop Breezepelt from attacking ThunderClan, if the black tom acted on his own account, to demonstrate his position as Clan leader. Firepaw and Amberpaw were sitting outside the apprentice's den. Bramblestar had taken the other three apprentices to the Gathering. Featherpaw emerged from the elders' den. Graystripe was coughing and Jayfeather wanted his apprentice to look after the tom. Crowfeather believed the medicine cat left Featherpaw behind to avoid another confrontation with WindClan.

It was well after moonhigh when the cats returned. Crowfeather rose to his paws and walked over to Squirrelflight. Leafpool, who had been curled up beside him, stirred and followed him. "Did you talk to WindClan?", he called to the deputy.

"I talked to Ashfoot. She said that Onestar had forbidden Breezepelt to provoke an attack or directly attack ThunderClan. She was furious when I told her about his recent attacks. She said, she will tell Onestar.", the ginger she-cat explained. "If Breezepelt still disobeys his Clan leader's orders, we can rip his fur off."

Crowfeather was relieved; Leafpool pressed to his side and he licked her ears. They dipped their heads to the deputy and walked to the warriors' den to get some sleep. They watched the apprentices talking in hushed voices, discussing what had happened at the Gathering. "Get some sleep, Amberpaw.", Crowfeather called to his apprentice. The golden tabby dipped her head and vanished into the den.

xxx

Onestar's ruffle at Breezepelt must have worked. There were no more attacks by the black WindClan warrior for the past half a moon. The chill of leaf-fall had gripped the Clan. The nights were already cold, but the sun was still strong enough to warm their pelts during the day. Featherpaw and his mentor were out all day collecting herbs before the frost would destroy them. Featherpaw and taken his sister along with him several time, while Jayfeather sorted the herbs in the medicine clearing. They had made a few trips to the abandoned twolegnest to collect catmint, in case greencough struck the Clan again. And the young tom was out collecting yarrow, juniper berries and coltsfoot.

"We need some more borage and watermint.", Jayfeather told his apprentice after he had returned from yet another herb collecting trip and had dropped his load. "You can take Firepaw if you like. The best borage still grows around the stream at the WindClan border. Be careful."

"Okay, I am off again."

Squirrelflight was talking to Firepaw outside the apprentice's den. "Hello, Squirrelflight. Can Firepaw help me collect herbs? Jayfeather wants me to get some watermint from the stream."

"Sure, it's good training for her. But be careful. The WindClan border has been quiet lately, but don't take any chances." The two young cats nodded and left the camp.

xxx

"Over here, Firepaw.", Featherpaw called. He had found a batch of watermint that grew a little way from the stream. It could be picked without getting their paws wet. "You nip the stalk with your teeth like this.", he told his sister. The two cats crouched down to nip at the plants.

Suddenly Firepaw twitched her ears. "Someone is coming. Look, it's a WindClan patrol."

Four cats approached from the other side of the stream. Featherpaw recognized Nightcloud and Breezepelt and looked away awkwardly. He glanced at the other two cats and recognized them, too. It was Harespring and Heathertail. Featherpaw dipped his head in greeting and went back to his work. Breezepelt snarled at them.

"Look who's there. It's the traitor's kits."

"Stop it at once, Breezepelt.", Heathertail mewed sternly. "Let's keep going."

But Nightcloud and Breezepelt didn't move. They glared at the two ThunderClan cats. Breezepelt stepped forward and Heathertail called him back again. The black tom ignored her. Firepaw walked to her brother and brushed against his pelt.

"You are trespassing, Breezepelt. Go back to your own territory.", she told him. The black tom drew his lips back revealing his teeth. Heathertail went after her Clanmate and tried to pull him back across the border. The other WindClan cats stood and watched. Breezepelt shook off Heathertail. "Let go of me."

"Two puny ThunderClan apprentices all by themselves.", he continued to sneer and went closer to them baring his teeth. Featherpaw held his head high.

"I am a medicine cat apprentice. The warrior code dictates you must not harm me. Go back to your territory." Breezepelt ignored him.

A sudden movement from the bushes behind Featherpaw and Firepaw caught Breezepelt's eye. A golden-gray tabby burst out: it was Duskpaw. He stepped in front of the two smaller apprentices. "Leave them alone. Featherpaw is a medicine cat apprentice. And you are on our territory. Leave at once.", he mewed bravely.

"Breezepelt get back here.", Heathertail yelled again. She was frustrated her Clanmates didn't help. Suddenly, the black tom unsheathed his claws and attacked Duskpaw. The apprentice quickly dodged the attack and racked his claws over Breezepelt's muzzle. The WindClan warrior hissed in annoyance. Heathertail dashed forward and attacked her Clanmate. Breezepelt turned around and drew her off.

"Featherpaw, Firepaw move back. Get out of here.", Duskpaw mewed as the WindClan cats fought each other. The littermates moved back and rustling in the undergrowth announced the arrival of more ThunderClan cats: Birchfall, Lionblaze and Squirrelflight.

"Breezepelt crossed the border and attacked us.", Firepaw informed the warriors. Birchfall and Lionblaze dashed to Duskpaw's side.

"Breezepelt you are trespassing, go back to your own territory. We know you're acting against Onestar's orders. We don't want to fight your patrol, but if you don't retreat we will force you out." Squirrelflight had addressed the black tom. He snarled at her. Birchfall and Lionblaze hissed at the WindClan warrior. Heathertail called back Breezepelt but he didn't even seem to hear her anymore.

Firepaw saw Breezepelt eye Lionblaze with pure hatred. In an instant Breezepelt dashed forward and gripped Duskpaw's throat. The apprentice let out a surprised yelp and then fell silent. Birchfall and Lionblaze clawed at Breezepelt until he let go of Duskpaw. The apprentice lay very still. Featherpaw ran to him and pressed his ear to the Duskpaw's chest. "He's dead." Shocked mews erupted.

"Why did you kill him?" Lionblaze looked at his son's body.

Birchfall jumped at Breezepelt and both cats rolled down the side of the stream hissing and clawing each other.

"Watch out.", Firepaw called. But it was too late. The two toms had rolled against a boulder beside the stream. Breezepelt had hit it head first with a loud thud. Birchfall jumped off the black cat. Breezepelt lay still against the rock. Nightcloud went to her son; he was dead, too.

"You filthy cats killed my son.", she screeched at the ThunderClan cats.

"Don't be ridiculous, Nightcloud. It was an accident. They rolled against the boulder. Birchfall didn't mean to kill Breezepelt. But if he hadn't, Onestar would have ripped his fur off.", Heathertail mewed outraged.

"I am sorry, Lionblaze." Birchfall had walked back to where Lionblaze crouched beside Duskpaw. "He would have made a great warrior."

"Yes, he would have been. You trained him well." He lifted Duskpaw and carried him back to camp. Birchfall followed him.

"Crowfeather told me about his time in WindClan. I felt sorry for you and Breezepelt. But now I can understand why he didn't want you as his mate anymore. You are heartless and mouse-brained. How can you blame us for Breezepelt's dead? He was the one who attacked us for no reason." Featherpaw had stayed behind and was looking at Nightcloud who grieved over the dead warrior.

"Featherpaw get back here.", Squirrelflight mewed.

"But he is right." Firepaw stood beside her brother. "Breezepelt attacked us without reason or provocation. If Duskpaw hadn't come, he might have killed us."

"I am sorry about Duskpaw's dead. As you said, Breezepelt acted against Onestar's orders." Heathertail spoke again. "I will let Onestar know that Breezepelt died in an accident and that you two", she glared at her Clanmates, "didn't help me stop Breezepelt."

"I will tell Bramblestar.", Squirrelflight mewed. "Come on now. We are heading back to camp."

"It would have served those cats right. Leafpool doesn't deserve to have kits." Nightcloud's mew rang across. Featherpaw glared at the black she-cat. How could he ever have felt sorry for this cat?

xxx

When they returned to the camp, Duskpaw's body was placed in the center of the hollow. The Clan would sit vigil for him tonight. Lionblaze, Cinderheart and Amberpaw crouched next to him. Leafpool looked up at her kits as they entered and came rushing towards them.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" They shook their heads.

"We are fine.", Featherpaw mewed. "Do you know where Crowfeather is?"

"He was talking to Bramblestar."

Featherpaw looked around camp and found the black tom sitting beside the Clan leader. He went over to them. "Crowfeather, can I talk to you?" Crowfeather twitched his ears and got to his paws. He followed his son behind a den.

"Today at the stream.", Featherpaw paused searching for words. "When I met Breezepelt and Nightcloud, they were so unreasonable and cruel. I understand why you didn't want her as your mate. She defended Breezepelt after he killed Duskpaw in cold blood and she said Leafpool didn't deserve to have kits. How can she say something like this?" Featherpaw was confused by what he had experienced earlier today. Crowfeather brushed his tail along his son's flank.

"They felt betrayed by me and their Clan, and by Leafpool. Breezepelt had always been a difficult cat."

"I thought you were wrong leaving them behind. Jayfeather said I shouldn't judge you because of them. He said they drove you away. I didn't believe him. But what I witnessed today…I am sorry, Crowfeather. You are not to blame for Nightcloud's and Breezepelt's misery." Crowfeather pressed his head against Featherpaw's shoulder.

Featherpaw had talked to Jayfeather, and his older son had defended him. Crowfeather didn't know what pleased him more, Featherpaw forgiving him or Jayfeather defending him.

"It's okay. I understand.", he mewed to his son. "I am happy that you have forgiven me. I'll tell Leafpool. She was worried that you would turn your back on us."

"No, I would never do this. You are my parents.", Featherpaw exclaimed. "I was confused about the situation. Now I feel better."

* * *

_Continues soon..._

_Please no flames about Duskpaw's death.  
_


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Again, thanks for reading and supporting this story. Your response is overwhelming and makes me really happy :-) Special thanks to marylth!

Sorry that it took so long to publish this chapter. Last week was hell.

There were a few comments on Duskpaw's death. I knew they would come. Still, the sudden and unexpected death was important to show Breezepelt's cruel character. He wanted to kill someone because he was frustrated. He didn't even know that he killed Lionblaze's son. Actually, he might have enjoyed it more if he had known.

As for why Firepaw and Featherpaw didn't flee: Why flee, they were on their own territory. And it wasn't the whole WindClan patrol who attacked them, it was just one cat and Heathertail tried to stop him. I guess they hoped that Heathertail would get her patrol under control again.

As for where this story is heading: actually it's coming to an end soon. There's maybe another handful of chapters.

Enjoy the next Chapter! Please review.

* * *

The Clan sat vigil for Duskpaw all night. At the first signs of dawn, the elders carried him outside for his burial. Firepaw and Featherpaw had told their Clanmates about Duskpaw's bravery in rescuing them from Breezepelt. It was a small relief for his parents Cinderheart and Lionblaze to know that he had died a warrior's death, defending his Clanmates. At sunhigh, the WindClan leader and his deputy came to the camp. Molewhisker and Ivypool had brought them back from a patrol. They wanted to apologize for Breezepelt's behavior.

"I am sorry one of my warriors has caused so much unnecessary grief.", Onestar told them. "I have punished Nightcloud and Harespring for ignoring my orders."

Featherpaw had asked Jayfeather to get battle training. The blind medicine cat told him he couldn't train him that way. But he arranged for Featherpaw to get some training together with Firepaw and Amberpaw; and Stonekit when he would be old enough. Jayfeather had convinced Birchfall to mentor Featherpaw during his battle training.

xxx

Leaf-bare was close. It has been a few moons since Duskpaw was killed and the border was quiet again. The nights were getting colder and the first snow had fallen two days ago. It was the night the two newest warriors sat their silent vigil as part of the ceremony of becoming warriors. Dewclaw and Snowstorm had been happy to warm up in the warriors' den after a freezing night. Dovewing had left the nursery too, now that Stonepaw was apprenticed. Molewhisker was chosen to be his mentor. The young warrior was excited to be given his first apprentice. But the nursery wouldn't stay empty for long; Poppyfrost was expecting Berrynose's kits. It was a good sign for the Clan, getting stronger with new apprentices and new warriors.

Jayfeather dreaded the cold season. He told Featherpaw about the horrible leaf-bare of last year, when the Clan lost so many cats to greencough. He had sent out his apprentice countless times to collect herbs before the frost. So far, the Clan had been healthy. The elders complained about sore throats and stiff joints, but none of them was seriously sick. As the prey was hiding from the cold and snow, the Clan grew hungrier and their pelts hang more loosely on their shoulders.

It wasn't until the middle of leaf-bare when sickness reached the camp. Graystripe had come down with whitecough that quickly turned into greencough. And although Jayfeather had treated the sickness early with catmint and the gray elder had a thick pelt, he didn't recover. A week after the first signs of his sickness the elder had died.

Poppyfrost had her kits shortly after Graystripe's death. It was an easy kitting and the first one Featherpaw witnessed. He still remembered how anxious he was when he nipped at a tiny wet bundle and released the kit from the kitting sac. He had licked it to warm it up until it let out its first mewl. Poppyfrost had two she-kits. Berrynose almost burst with pride when he saw them. One kit was cream-and-gray colored, the other one was tortoiseshell and cream. Daisy, Berrynose's mother, was also happy for her son and she helped Poppyfrost with the kits. The cream-colored warrior had decided on his daughters' names; Rainkit and Sweetkit were sleeping in the nursery with the whole Clan watching over them.

Towards the end of leaf-bare, the Clan lost Icecloud when she fell through a crack into the frozen lake. Millie and Bumblestripe had pulled her out of the water and brought her back to camp. But the white she-cat had gotten so cold that Jayfeather couldn't warm her up again. Featherpaw had rubbed her fur with his paws until they were numb in the hope to rouse her again, but it didn't help. She did not wake up again.

The apprentices trained hard during the cold season. Amberpaw and Firepaw had turned into great hunters and their fighting skills were good as well. They would be warriors soon too. Their mentors Crowfeather and Squirrelflight would be assessing them at the next half moon and if they were doing well the warrior ceremony would be held that day. Amberpaw and Firepaw were out at the training hollow practicing their fighting moves. Squirrelflight had shown them an advanced move slashing at their opponent and then flip around and claw at their belly. They had practiced by themselves at first and now did a mock battle with sheathed claws.

"Amberpaw, you need to move faster. Firepaw has too much time to react to your moves before you do them.", Crowfeather advised his apprentice.

"Firepaw, don't forget about your defense. You need to dodge Amberpaw's attacks.", the deputy mewed.

The two apprentices were sending out blows, dodging attacks and slashing at each other. Then Firepaw managed to pin Amberpaw down and held her firmly to the ground.

"Okay, the battle is over. Firepaw wins.", Squirrelflight called. The ginger apprentice hopped off her friend, allowing her to get up.

"Your last attack was really good, I didn't expect it.", Amberpaw told her friend.

"But you fought really well, too. I thought I would loose when you gripped my shoulder. You shouldn't have let go so easily."

"Both of you did well.", Crowfeather concluded. "Keep practicing a bit more. Now let's go back to camp and warm up. Amberpaw, we go out hunting later."

Featherpaw was no match to the older apprentice warriors. He did his battle training with Stonepaw. The younger apprentice was happy to have a sparing partner of his size. Birchfall supervised the medicine cat apprentice's battle training and the brown tabby was pleased with his progress. Jayfeather was happy with his apprentice too, although he wouldn't tell any cat. He enjoyed Featherpaw's company. The small gray tabby was friendly and easy-going. Even the elders seemed less cranky when he was around.

xxx

Today was the day of Firepaw's and Amberpaw's final assessment. The two she-cats were excited as young kits. They would be warriors before nightfall. Their mentors told them to go into the forest and catch as much prey as possible. It was a difficult task; it had snowed the previous night. All the prey would be hiding. Firepaw walked to the Ancient Oak in the hope to find some prey around it. She detected movement behind a tree root were little snow had accumulated. A mouse scurried through the fallen leaves in search of nuts. Firepaw crouched down and stalked closer until she could leap forward and slap at her prey. One quick bite and the mouse went limb in her jaws. She hoped Squirrelflight had watched her catch the mouse, she knew her mentor would keep on eye on her during the assessment. She buried her catch and went to search for more. She had managed to catch another mouse and a sparrow before the end of her assessment. Brightheart had been watching her as well as her mentor, and told her to fetch her catch and bring it back to camp. Amberpaw had already returned, when Firepaw entered the hollow. The golden tabby apprentice had caught a thrush and a squirrel. Firepaw dropped her prey at the fresh-kill pile and sat down beside Amberpaw.

"Do you think we have passed?", she asked her fiend.

"Crowfeather and Squirrelflight are discussing with Bramblestar. Brightheart and Cloudtail went over to them, too. We did catch something even in this bad weather. They can't let us fail, can they?" Amberpaw sounded a bit nervous.

Just then Bramblestar jumped up to the Highledge and called for a Clan meeting. Amberpaw and Firepaw looked at each other with shining eyes. They had passed! Leafpool came bounding over to give her daughter a quick groom. "You should look good when you become a warrior.", she mewed through a purr.

Crowfeather walked to the two apprentices to stand beneath the Highledge. Squirrelflight had taken on her position beside their Clan leader.

"Today is a good day for ThunderClan. I have once again the pleasure and joy to give two young cats their warrior names. They will keep the Clan strong. Crowfeather, Squirrelflight. Are you satisfied with your apprentices?" The dark tabby's eyes were glowing with pride. He was contempt to see his Clan grow stronger with new warriors.

"Yes, Amberpaw has trained hard in the tradition of the warrior code.", the black tom mewed.

"The same goes for Firepaw. She has trained hard, too."

Bramblestar flicked his tail at the golden tabby. "Then step forward. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?

"I do." Amberpaw mewed solemn.

"From this day you will be known as Ambercloud. The Clan honors your skill and patience." Bramblestar placed his muzzle on Ambercould's forehead and she gave her Clan leader's shoulder a respectful lick. Then he indicated Firepaw to move forward and Ambercloud withdrew to sit beside Crowfeather.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?

"I do." Firepaw's mew was strong and clear.

"From this day you will be known as Firestorm. The Clan honors your loyalty and determination." And again, Bramblestar placed his muzzle on the new warrior's head and Firestorm gave Bramblestar's shoulder a respectful lick. She withdrew to stand beside her father and Ambercould. Crowfeather looked proudly at his daughter and his former apprentice.

"Ambercloud, Firestorm. Ambercloud, Firestorm." The Clan called out loud. Leafpool and Featherpaw came rushing to Firestorm to congratulate her on becoming a warrior. Leafpool nuzzled her daughter and Featherpaw pressed his head into Firestorm's flanks. Crowfeather came to her and pressed into her fur, his eyes glowed with pride. Leafpool sat down next to her mate and pressed against his pelt. Both of them happy so see their kit become a warrior.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thanks for all your heartwarming reviews. Special thanks to Maxiln997 and onomynous.

At Runningfur: I am glad that you liked the warrior names I have chosen. I hope it helped you overcome the loss of Duskpaw. And if it makes you feel better, I have no intentions to kill Ambercloud. Your statement about the last chapter baffled me at first. I never thought about it at a kind of epilog, but I guess you are right. I wanted to fast forward a little to when Crowfeather's and Leafpool's kits are older.

Enjoy the next Chapter! Don't forget to review.

* * *

Firestorm had been a warrior for half a moon. The night she and Ambercloud sat vigil had been freezing, but now the first signs of the coming new-leaf were showing. The snow had melted and the sun was strong enough to warm their pelts. The Clan had cheered loudly for Firestorm and Ambercloud, they were popular with their Clanmates. The ginger she-cat thought the only cat who didn't cheer for them was Stonepaw. The young gray tom was the only apprentice warrior now and Poppyfrost's kits were far from being apprenticed. He would be alone in the apprentice's den for a long time. Firestorm tried to cheer him up by telling him they would soon be denmates again.

During the cold season, their ongoing conflict with ShadowClan ceased. Maybe Littlecloud had discouraged Blackstar from being wounded and not having any herbs for treatment. After Breezepelt's dead, the border with WindClan was quiet again. There would be occasional arguments over prey that crossed the border and was then lost to the hunters. It was mostly solved by a few angry hisses. Now that new-leaf was close, Crowfeather was convinced ShadowClan would try again to take their territory. The senior warriors had discussed this issue at a meeting three days ago. Since last new-leaf, patrols along the ShadowClan border had to be at least eight cats strong, in order to take on intruding cats. When snow made it difficult to catch enough fresh-kill to feed the Clan, the patrol size was reduced. They had agreed to increase patrol strength again. Bramblestar was suspicious about ShadowClan. The dark tabby tom told his warriors that ShadowClan might find it hard to find enough prey in their territory and would want some of the prey-rich forests of ThunderClan. Bramblestar made it clear he would not give away any of their land. ShadowClan would have to find new territory somewhere else.

xxx

Crowfeather was patrolling the ShadowClan border with Firestorm. Brackenfur was leading the cats through the forest. New-leaf had come and had turned the forest into a lush of green. New plants had sprouted, much to the delight of the two medicine cats who could restock their supplies. Prey was plentiful too; the Clan was full-fed again and regaining their strength. Brackenfur stopped every few pawsteps to renew the scent line. The cats didn't talk much. The ShadowClan scent marker were very strong, a patrol must have been here recently. They might meet the other Clan on their way. The cats finished their patrol without any problems but the ominous presence of ShadowClan remained.

Three days later Crowfeather was out on a patrol again. Squirrelflight led this one. Yesterday, the sunset patrol reported ShadowClan scents less than half a tail length inside ThunderClan territory. Squirrelflight told Bramblestar she wanted to investigate the situation the next morning. Perhaps this was a new strategy of Blackstar: Taking very small pieces of ThunderClan land instead of larger ones, in the hope no cat would notice. Bramblestar had agreed and advised to take another smaller patrol with them as back-up, in case ShadowClan would cause trouble. Lionblaze led the back-up further away from the border, but close enough to rush in if their Clanmates needed help. Squirrelflight's patrol reached the place where ShadowClan had set the new markers. Crowfeather's fur bristled when he realized that they had set markers earlier that day even further into ThunderClan territory. Birchfall and Spiderleg beside him snarled. The deputy told them to be quiet.

"The scent is fresh. They must have been here moments ago. Let's hurry."

Crowfeather pelted through the forest, scenting the air as he went.

"Over there.", he yelled at his Clanmates. He had spotted a large group of ShadowClan warriors. They were on ThunderClan land to set a new border. Crowfeather recognized Rowanclaw, Ratscar, Dawnpelt and Smokefoot. Squirrelflight stopped in front of the intruding cats. Her neck fur was standing up.

"Why are you trespassing on ThunderClan territory?"

"This isn't ThunderClan territory. This part now belongs to ShadowClan. Haven't you scented the new border.", Rowanclaw mewed arrogantly. Squirrelflight let out an angry hiss.

"Do you really believe you can steal our land while we look on, Rowanclaw. You must be even more mouse-brained than I thought. If you want it you have to fight for it." She signaled with her tail to attack. Crowfeather quickly counted the cats in the ShadowClan patrol. There were more than they, but if Lionblaze got here fast they would outnumber their enemies. He went after a brown tom he didn't recognize. Crowfeather slashed the tom's muzzle and jumped on him to bite down his shoulder. The tom yowled in pain and twisted to shake his attacker off. Crowfeather jumped off and racked his claws along the brown tom's flanks. The black warrior heard a screech and turned to see Squirrelflight being pinned down by Rowanclaw. The two deputies were locked on in fierce battle. Squirrelflight' flank was stained red and she was limping. Crowfeather dashed over and dragged the ShadowClan warrior off her. Just now, Lionblaze's patrol arrived and attacked the intruders. Crowfeather racked his claws at Rowanclaw, spitting, and hissing furiously. The ginger deputy had recovered from the earlier attack and joined him in driving the ShadowClan tom back.

"Retreat!", Rowanclaw yowled at last and his Clanmates fled to their own territory.

Beside Crowfeather, Squirrelflight was breathing heavy, her wounds must be painful, but she stood with her head held high and yelled after the fleeing cats.

"Tell Blackstar, any ShadowClan cat found on ThunderClan territory for any reason will have their fur ripped off."

She sat down and licked her wounds. "Any serious wounds?", she asked.

"Toadstep is limping and Firestorm is bleeding from a bite to her neck.", Birchfall reported.

"Snowstorm has a nasty scratch at his flank.", Lionblaze added, "but everyone else seems okay." Squirrelflight looked around. Berrynose, Birchfall and Lionblaze had a few scratches. Dewclaw and Spiderleg were bleeding from an ear, and Hazeltail and Ivypool had deeper scratches that weren't bleeding too much.

"Lionblaze, continue with the patrol. Make sure you reset the proper border. I take the wounded cats back to camp. Ivypool come with us and help Toadstep."

Crowfeather had jumped to his daughter's side when he saw that she was wounded. The black tom had started licking her wound when Firestorm told him not to worry about her.

xxx

Dovewing was the first to greet the injured cats. They had to travel slowly because of Firestorm and Toadstep. Featherpaw led the cats into the medicine clearing to treat their wounds, while Ivypool reported to Bramblestar. Jayfeather told his apprentice to make nests; the injured cats would need a couple days to rest. Featherpaw chewed up some comfrey roots into a poultice and carefully rubbed it to Toadstep's limping paw.

"You need to lie still for a day or two.", he told the black-and-white tom. Toadstep groaned and lay down in a nest Featherpaw had prepared. Jayfeather had tended to Firestorm and Squirrelflight whose wounds were very deep. "Fetch me some more cobwebs to stop the bleeding. And horsetail, I don't want these wounds to get infected." Jayfeather had already put on cobwebs on Squirrelflight's flanks, but it was still bleeding. Featherpaw handed some of the cobwebs to his mentor and used the remaining to press on Firestorm's neck. Snowstorm had helped the young ginger warrior to clean her wound, although he was injured himself.

"Good, it stopped bleeding.", Featherpaw muttered. "Lie down over there.", he pointed with his tail to an empty nest. Firestorm did as she was told and lay down. Her brother was back with chewed up horsetail to put on her neck. "Get some rest now. I will bring you water and fresh-kill in a little while." He gave Firestorm's cheek a quick lick.

"Snowstorm, I don't think you need to stay in the medicine clearing. I give you some marigold to put on that scratch and then you can go to the warriors' den to rest." Featherpaw went to the medicine den and returned with some herbs in his jaw that he chewed into a poultice and applied to the white tom's flank. "Come back tomorrow and I'll give you some more." The white tom waved his tail to signal he had heard. "Thanks, Featherpaw.", he mewed and left through the brambles.

"Do you need help with Squirrelflight?", he asked his mentor.

"Not right now. She is sleeping. We bring her and the others water and something to eat when they wake up. Go and check if the rest of the patrol is back. Some cats might have smaller wounds that need treatment."

Featherpaw pushed his way through the bramble screen that shielded the medicine clearing from the rest of the camp and turned around almost immediately.

"They are back. I fetch some dock leaves and marigold." He vanished into a small den and reappeared with a bundle of herbs. Jayfeather went out into the hollow and sniffed the incoming cats.

"Berrynose and Birchfall need some dock leaves. Put marigold on Lionblaze's and Crowfeather's scratches. I fetch cobwebs for Dewclaw and Spiderleg."

Featherpaw sat down the herbs he was carrying, and chewed the dock leaves into a pulp to put on Berrynose and Birchfall. Jayfeather returned with the cobwebs and the two medicine cats finished tending to their Clanmates.

xxx

"You did well today, Featherpaw." His mentor praised him at the end of the day. They had been very busy, treating all their injured Clanmates and fetching water and fresh-kill for the ones that needed to stay in the medicine clearing.

"Thank you, Jayfeather." The medicine cat didn't give away praise often, but Featherpaw knew how much his mentor appreciated his work. The apprentice lay curled up next to Firestorm and listened to her regular breathing. His sister was young and strong; she would recover from her deep wound quickly. Jayfeather crouched next to the deputy. Squirrelflight had lost a lot of blood. It would take some time for her to fully recover.

xxx

A quarter moon had passed since the battle with ShadowClan. Firestorm and Toadstep were back in the warriors' den, their wounds had healed well. Squirrelflight was still in the medicine clearing. She would complain half the day that she was strong enough to go back to her duties. Jayfeather told her she was still weak from loosing so much blood. But the stubborn deputy wouldn't listen. Bramblestar had to give her the order to remain in Jayfeather's care until he said she was well enough to carry out her duties again. "Featherpaw and I are going to the Moonpool tonight to meet with the other medicine cats. I asked Leafpool to look after you.", the medicine cat told the deputy.

"I don't need looking after. I am fine."

"Leafpool will make sure that you rest." Jayfeather pierced the ginger she-cat with his sightless eyes.

"Fine. I promise I am not going anywhere."

"How is Sandstorm's paw?", the medicine cat had turned to his apprentice as the younger tom entered the clearing. The ginger elder had picked up a thorn when she was out in the forest earlier today.

"The wound is clear, there is no infection. I have given her some dock leaves."

"Good. We need to leave now. Come on."

Featherpaw enjoyed their journeys to the Moonpool. He liked talking with the other medicine cats about what remedies they were using. Not all plants grew in all the territories, so the Clans had to use different herbs. Despite all their trouble with ShadowClan, Featherpaw got along well with Littlecloud and Shadepaw; they were friendly and helpful. Shadepaw had been given her full medicine name in early new-leaf; now she was Shadepelt. He also liked the two RiverClan medicine cats, but Kestrelflight was a bit of a mystery to him. The WindClan tom always seemed reserved when talking to Featherpaw, perhaps it had something to do with Crowfeather being his father.

Featherpaw was also looking forward to talking to StarClan. They didn't give them any warning of a severe threat. Featherpaw had asked his mentor why StarClan didn't warn them about ShadowClan's attacks or Breezepelt's blood hunger. Jayfeather told him, StarClan would only warn them if the mere existence of the whole Clan was endangered.

In the last moons, Featherpaw had met many of the previous ThunderClan medicine cats. Yellowfang's grumpy temper reminded him of his own mentor and he highly regarded her knowledge. He had also met Cinderpelt and Featherwhisker who had given him advice on how to deal with grumpy tempers. Featherpaw's whisker still twitched with amusement when he remembered their conversation. He would have loved to meet Spottedleaf; his mother and Sandstorm had told him a lot about the gentle and talented medicine cat. But her spirit had been destroyed in the battle against the Dark Forest and she had left StarClan. Featherpaw had met their previous leaders, too. The noble Bluestar and the heroic Firestar, after whom his sister was named. Firestar told him how pleased he was that Leafpool and Crowfeather were together again, Yellowfang had snarled at this. She didn't seem to share Firestar's opinion. But the former leader said that every father would want to see his daughter happy.

"Featherpaw, have you become deaf." Jayfeather prodded him with his paw.

"I am sorry. I was lost in thoughts. What were you saying?"

"We need to hurry or we'll be late." They ran the rest of the way and caught up with the others at the slope leading up to the Moonpool.

"I thought you would be late.", Littlecloud mewed.

"Is everything all right in ThunderClan?", Mothwing asked anxiously.

"Everything is fine. We had left a little late.", Jayfeather mewed. "Before we share tongues with StarClan tonight, there is something I want to do." Littlecloud's eyes shone with apprehension and Shadepelt nudged Featherpaw's shoulder.

"Come forward Featherpaw. It is time you received your full name." The apprentice stepped in front of his mentor, his eyes shining.  
"I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons to come."

"Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of the medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Featherpaw mewed firmly.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Featherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Feathercloud. StarClan honors your skill and kindness." Jayfeather placed his muzzle on Feathercloud's head and he gave his mentor's shoulder a respectful lick.

"Feathercloud. Feathercloud." The others cheered as the Clan would cheer for a new warrior.

* * *

_Continues soon..._

_I was thinking of writing a story with Jayfeather and Feathercloud at the center. But it's so difficult to write about medicine cats.  
_


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thank you Runningfur! Always glad when my readers like the story and appreciate the work I've put into this.

And many thanks to everyone else for reading and supporting this story.

* * *

Feathercloud had his full medicine cat name for two moons. He would still be Jayfeather's apprentice, but he would be given more responsibility. Firestorm was happy for him, when he told the flame-colored she-cat about the naming ceremony. She said that he deserved this, considering how well he had looked after her when she had that terrible neck wound. All cats had recovered from that battle with ShadowClan. Squirrelflight was the last to be released from the medicine den.

Green-leaf had been in the forest for a long time; it had been unusually warm for many moons. Now the forest was dry, it hadn't rained in almost a moon. The stream that marked the Clan's boundary with WindClan was running low. However, there was still enough water in the territory for the cats. The prey was running plentiful and didn't seem to be affected by the heat and lack of water. For the past couple days, ShadowClan were patrolling their border again more aggressively. Spiderleg and Berrynose had reported to Bramblestar excessive scent markers along the border. Cloudtail had joked they were going to set a scent mark every mouse-tail apart. Their dark tabby leader was worried by these news and would lead more patrols himself.

Crowfeather and Leafpool were out with the dawn patrol. Bramblestar was leading them to the ShadowClan border. "Keep alert.", he had advised his Clanmates. Squirrelflight and Hazeltail were in the front scenting for any signs for approaching ShadowClan warriors. Birchfall, Berrynose and Ivypool made up the rear with Brightheart, Molewhisker and his apprentice Stonepaw just in front of them. Crowfeather trotted on beside his mate. He was always a bit uncomfortable when Leafpool went on a patrol along this border. She wasn't the most skillful warrior and with ShadowClan so aggressively patrolling, Crowfeather worried for his mate's life. They hadn't been anything out of the ordinary yet. The border was strongly marked on both sides as always. They hadn't met a ShadowClan patrol and everything seemed quiet.

Squirrelflight came rushing back to Bramblestar and whispered something into his ear. The Clan leader flicked his tail to summon his warriors.

"Squirrelflight has seen a ShadowClan patrol a little way away. They have crossed into our territory to steal prey." His mew was low but stern. "Berrynose, you take Ivypool, Brightheart, Crowfeather, Molewhisker and Stonepaw and go around this hazel thicket. I take the others up along this way. Then we attack them from two sides and drive them out."

Berrynose flicked his tail and the cats Bramblestar had named followed the cream-colored tom. Crowfeather didn't like to leave Leafpool behind, but he trusted Squirrelflight to look after her sister. Berrynose led them on quickly around the hazel bushes. Crowfeather could scent the ShadowClan warriors now. They crept up a ridge and could see a group of them. Four ShadowClan warriors were hunting on ThunderClan land and Crowfeather could see five more just across the border. He recognized Blackstar, the huge white tom with jet-black paws. Crowfeather shifted his paws.

"They brought a big patrol.", he mewed to Berrynose. "Should we send Stonepaw back to camp to get help?"

"No. We still outnumber them.", the cream-colored tom answered.

"Attack!" Bramblestar's voice rang out.

They dashed out of their hiding place. Berrynose led them to the four warriors on ThunderClan land. Crowfeather recognized Applefur, a mottled brown she-cat, the dark brown tom Toadfoot and the tortoiseshell she-cat Olivenose. Crowfeather ran towards a skinny ginger tom he didn't know and drew his claws over the ShadowClan cat. His opponent hissed, turned around and attacked Crowfeather. He dodged the attack and jumped on the ginger tom and pinned him down. Furiously, the dark-gray tom sank his teeth into the other cat's shoulder and ripped off some fur. His opponent let out a terrified scream. Crowfeather was pulled off the ginger tom. "Stoatpelt, get out of here." A black tom hissed. Crowfeather turned to see who had dragged him off and saw Smokefoot. The two black toms met with full intensity. Smokefoot jumped on Crowfeather and racked his claws down Crowfeather's sides. The ThunderClan cat managed to roll over and shake off Smokefoot. His opponent was a bit slow and Crowfeather could attack Smokefoot's belly while he tried to get up. Blood flew around the toms as they slashed their claws at each other. Crowfeather unbalanced the ShadowClan cat and he fell to the ground. Crowfeather attacked the black tom's ears and muzzle with several well aimed blows. His hindpaws slammed into Smokefoot until he lay still. Crowfeather looked around the battle. Brightheart was limping away into some bracken. She was bleeding from her flank and shoulder. A colorful tortoiseshell chased after her, but was intercepted by Stonepaw. The young gray cat had a torn ear and blood oozed from his flank, but it didn't stop him from attacking the ShadowClan she-cat. Crowfeather stopped for a moment wondering whether he should help the apprentice, but the she-cat he was fighting already retreated badly wounded.

The battle was still being fought heavily near the border. More ShadowClan warriors must have come to support their Clanmates. Berrynose and Ivypool were fighting off two brown toms. Crowfeather screened the cats for Leafpool's pretty tabby pelt, but couldn't see her. Panicking his eyes met Birchfall. The brown tabby was beside Hazeltail's side fighting against Oakfur and Dawnpelt. Hazeltail was bleeding heavily from her flank and one of her eyes was covered with blood. Crowfeather dashed over to help them. Dawnpelt was bleeding too. He slashed his claws over her head and across her face. The cream-furred she-cat whimpered and withdrew a few tail lengths. Birchfall had tackled Oakfur, and the small brown tom withdrew as well. Crowfeather looked around again, still searching for Leafpool. It was such a violent battle, cats might die. He saw Bramblestar and Blackstar battling. The ShadowClan leader was bleeding from a wound on his throat and Bramblestar's fur was stained red. Then Crowfeather saw ginger fur stained with blood. Rowanclaw was fighting Squirrelflight. The ThunderClan deputy was smaller than Rowanclaw and she was bleeding from one shoulder. Crowfeather ran to her side and helped her fight off the ShadowClan deputy. The ginger tom fought the two of them fiercely, but then broke off the fight to dash to his Clan leader's side. The two Clan leaders lay ominously quiet.

"Blackstar. Blackstar are you all right?" There was no answer. Bramblestar stirred again beside the big white tom. He had lost another life.

"Take your warriors home, Rowanclaw." Bramblestar's mew was weak with exhaustion. "Blackstar won't come back. He lost his last life."

The ginger tom stood rooted to the spot for a moment, looking at Bramblestar and then at his own Clan leader. "ShadowClan retreat.", he yelled at last.

The fighting broke off. Crowfeather saw three ShadowClan warriors hurry to their fallen Clan leader. A few more were limping with deep wounds from which blood still oozed. Crowfeather went to Squirrelflight, the deputy lay on the ground beside some bracken. When he was close enough he saw Leafpool, bleeding from her shoulder and flank beside Squirrelflight. She bent over the deputy, her eyes clouded with grief. "I need cobwebs and some marigold or horsetail.", she wailed.

Bramblestar was at his mate's side, looking down at her worried. He glanced at his warriors. "Birchfall, go back to camp and tell Jayfeather and Feathercloud to come here with herbs. Tell them what happened, they'll know what to bring." Birchfall was one of the few cats that wasn't badly injured. He dashed off.

Rowanclaw and Ratscar picked up Blackstar and carried him back to their camp. A few of the ShadowClan warriors were injured so badly, they had to lean on their Clanmates for support. Crowfeather saw a ShadowClan warrior drag Smokefoot along.

Once the invaders had left, the ThunderClan cats were tending to each other. Molewhisker emerged from beside Berrynose and Ivypool. "Stonepaw?"

The apprentice's voice came from a little further away. He poked his head out of the bracken. "I am over here, Molewhisker. I am fine, but Brightheart needs help. There is blood everywhere." Molewhisker walked to his apprentice, relieved that he wasn't hurt too badly.

Crowfeather turned to Birchfall who had come back with the two medicine cats and Bumblestripe, Millie and Spiderleg. They each carried bundles of herbs.

"Jayfeather, Squirrelflight is over here. She is bleeding badly.", Bramblestar mewed. "Feathercloud, go see to Brightheart. She is with Stonepaw."

Jayfeather had come to Squirrelflight's side and sniffed at her. "She is very weak."

He was putting cobwebs on her belly wound, but blood was coming through. "Leafpool chew up that horsetail and put it on her shoulder and belly." Leafpool had crouched beside her sister. "Get the poultice on her wounds and then add more cobwebs."

"I need more cobwebs. Someone go and find some.", Jayfeather had called to his Clanmates. Berrynose, Bumblestripe and Spiderleg dashed off. Suddenly, Berrynose let out a wail.

"What happened?"

"Hazeltail is covered in blood. She is not moving."

Jayfeather thrust his cobwebs at Leafpool, trusting she would look after Squirrelflight and hurried to Berrynose. Hazeltail lay in some grass. The smell of blood was overwhelming. The medicine cat bent over the small gray-and-white she-cat and sniffed along her body.

"There is nothing I can do. Her wounds were too deep. She is dead."

The cream-colored tom wailed again. Hazeltail was his sister.

Feathercloud called to his mentor. "I've finished treating Brightheart's wounds, but I don't think she should be moved." Jayfeather went to Brightheart. He agreed with Feathercloud.

"I will stay here with Squirrelflight and Brightheart until we can carry them to camp. Someone has to stay behind to help make nests for them and keep them warm. Everyone else who is injured goes back to camp with Feathercloud. He will treat you.", the medicine cat ordered.

The injured cats rose to their paws. Birchfall went to help Berrynose carry Hazeltail back to camp. Bramblestar nosed his mate, but she didn't move. Leafpool looked at her Clan leader. "I am going to stay with her."

"No, your wounds need to be tended to."

"I will stay with her.", she mewed stubbornly.

Crowfeather went to crouch beside his mate. "You're wounded, Leafpool. Go back to camp. Jayfeather will look after Squirrelflight."

"No. She came to help me against Rowanclaw. She was injured because she helped me. I am going to stay with her."

"Dawnpelt. Dawnpelt." A terrified mew came from the ShadowClan territory. Tawnypelt came running towards them. "Bramblestar, have you seen Dawnpelt?" Tawnypelt was the dark tabby tom's sister. When she was an apprentice, Tawnypelt had left ThunderClan to join her father's Clan. Back then, Tigerstar was Clan leader of ShadowClan. Bramblestar shook his head.

"She was on the patrol, but when they returned, Dawnpelt wasn't with them.", Tawnypelt explained Bramblestar the loss of her daughter.

"She was fighting Birchfall and Hazeltail over there." Crowfeather pointed to the grassy patch where Hazeltail had lain. The she-cat went to the spot where Crowfeather had pointed and let out a long wail. Bramblestar went to stand beside his Tawnypelt. They were looking down at blood-stain fur that was once cream-colored. Dawnpelt lay unmoving. She was dead.

"I am sorry." Bramblestar touched his sister's fur and turned to his own Clan again.

"All injured cats who can still walk head back to camp. Bumblestripe, Millie. Check the area for any cats too weak to walk or call out for help. We don't want anyone get left behind. Spiderleg, start making nests for Brightheart and Squirrelflight. Feathercloud, send more warriors after us. We need some cats to keep the injured cats warm."

Crowfeather tried to nudge Leafpool to walk back to camp, but she wouldn't move. "I'll come back to you later.", he promised. There was no point to urge her to leave.

Tawnypelt had come over to see Squirrelflight. The two she-cats had been friends since they went together to the sun-down-place. "Will she be all right?"

"She is in StarClan's paws.", Leafpool answered.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thanks again for reading and supporting this story. And thanks for the reviews!

At Runningfur: I hadn't meant to make Dawpelt Tawnypelt's sister, because she is, of course, her daughter. I made some changes to those sentences in Chapter 19 to clarify the issue. But thanks for pointing out the problem. I am not a native speaker and always appreciate help in improving my English.

At jayleaf1: That really is an interesting comment. I hadn't noticed it myself, but you are right.

And now, on with the next Chapter! Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Crowfeather walked to camp with the battle-stricken cats. Some of them were limping from wounds to their flanks and shoulders. The battle with ShadowClan had surprised them both in terms of timing and ferocity. ThunderClan had lost Hazeltail, and the Clan's deputy and Brightheart were seriously wounded. ShadowClan had suffered a lot as well. Blackstar was dead. And at least one of their warriors had died, too. When the cats entered the hollow, anxious mews greeted them. Birchfall had come to get the two medicine cats; something dreadful must have happened. Feathercloud told the assembled cats about the many wounded cats, and Cloudtail had sped off when he told them that his mate Brightheart's wound were life-threatening. Whitewing, their oldest kit, followed him into the forest. Feathercloud spent the rest of the day tending to the wounded. Bramblestar had come to the camp to order more patrols and hunting missions and then left to be with the injured deputy. Squirrelflight was his mate.

Crowfeather's wound wasn't deep and he also left to check on Leafpool. Firestorm had begged to come with him, but the black tom told her to go hunting instead. "The Clan needs to be fed. We have to stay strong.", he had told his daughter.

When Crowfeather returned to the forest where the injured cats lay, Jayfeather was crouching over Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Nests of moss and feathers were stocked up around the cats. Bramblestar sat beside his deputy. Crowfeather approached his son. "How are they?", he asked anxiously.

"Leafpool will be fine. She needs to rest. Sit with her." The medicine cat got up and went over to some trampled down bracken where Cloudtail crouched.

Crowfeather sat down beside his mate and ran his tongue over her face and ears.

"How is Squirrelflight? Is she better?"

Leafpool didn't react.

"She lost a lot of blood. Jayfeather said she is in the paws of StarClan. She is a strong cat, she will pull through." Bramblestar sounded desperate as he licked his mate's ear.

xxx

Some cat had brought fresh-kill and wet moss to drink from. Crowfeather had paid no attention. Bramblestar's words rang in his ears. _How would Leafpool react if she lost her sister? _They had been closer than most littermates. Night fell. Crowfeather heard the soft rasp of sleeping cats, but he couldn't sleep. Some time past moonhigh he heard a wail from the bracken. He didn't dare look over. _Did Brightheart die?_ Jayfeather had walked between his two patients all night, checking their breathing and applying more poultice. When the medicine cat came to check on Squirrelflight his sightless eyes were dull. He prodded his Clan leader to wake him. "Brightheart is dead."

"She is with StarClan.", Leafpool mewed. Crowfeather looked at his mate. Had she recovered from the shock? Then he froze. Jayfeather had placed his head to Squirrelflight's chest. "Yes, she is with StarClan.", he murmured. Bramblestar let out a wail. They didn't talk about Brightheart, they were talking about Squirrelflight.

xxx

At dawn, they carried the two deceased warriors to their camp. Cloudtail and Whitewing carried Brightheart, and Bramblestar and Jayfeather carried Squirrelflight. Leafpool wanted to carry her sister, but Jayfeather had objected. Her own wounds were too deep for such an exercise. She had leaned on Crowfeather as she walked beside Squirrelflight's body. Last night the Clan had sat vigil for Hazeltail. Her body still lay in the center of the hollow. Berrynose and Daisy crouched beside her. The elders were getting up from their den to bury her. They froze when they saw Bramblestar and the others enter. Sandstorm came rushing to her daughter's body. "Oh no. Squirrelflight.", she wailed.

"We are going to sit vigil for Brightheart and Squirrelflight tonight. Get some rest now.", Bramblestar ordered and jumped up the slope to his den.

Crowfeather guided Leafpool to her nest and lay down beside her. He gently licked her ear. Firestorm came to them and crouched beside her mother.

"Could you go to Feathercloud and get her something against the shock?" Firestorm nodded and left the den. She returned moments later with thyme and horsetail in her jaw.

"The thyme helps against the shock, Feathercloud said. And you should chew up the horsetail and put on her wounds. He says he will check on her later. There are so many injured cats." Crowfeather followed the instructions and fed Leafpool the thyme. Then he gently rubbed the horsetail poultice onto her flank and shoulder, and licked her fur around it to sooth his mate. She fell into an uneasy sleep.

The sun was setting by the time Leafpool woke up. She left the den and went to Squirrelflight. Cats were already saying farewell to their deputy. Sandstorm crouched beside her daughter with Dustpelt at her side. Leafpool joined her mother.

Crowfeather watched his mate helplessly. He didn't know how to console her.

"Make her eat something. She needs to regain her strength." Jayfeather sat down at his side. His sightless eyes watched the grieving cats. Crowfeather had wondered many times how his son always seemed to know where cats were or what they were doing.

"I'll do my best." The black tom sighed. "I don't know how to help her deal with this loss.", he confessed.

"Give her time and show her that you are always there for her." Jayfeather rose to his paws and went to Squirrelflight. Lionblaze was there, too. The two toms put their noses into the fur of the cat they once thought was their mother. Crowfeather went to Leafpool and crouched beside her.

xxx

"It's almost moonhigh." Dustpelt's mew sounded across the hollow. The Clan sat in vigil for their dead deputy and Brightheart. It was tradition of the warrior code to appoint a new deputy before moonhigh. Bramblestar jumped up on the Highledge. There was no need to call for a Clan meeting; all cats were already assembled.

"I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors and the spirit of Squirrelflight may hear and approve my choice. Birchfall will be the new deputy."

Some cats congratulated the new deputy, most were still grieving. Dustpelt gasped: one of his kits was going to be deputy.

"Thank you, Bramblestar. This is an honor. I swear I will defend and protect ThunderClan to my death.", the light brown tabby mewed.

"Bramblestar, I wish to join the elders." It was Cloudtail. He looked like he had aged a couple seasons since the night before. Loosing his mate seemed to have destroyed him.

"Of course, Cloudtail. You may join the elders. They will be pleased to have you."

xxx

Half a moon later, all the wounds had healed. Molewhisker, Leafpool and Ivypool's injuries had taken longest to heal, but they had all gone back to their duties. Crowfeather had spent most of his time with Leafpool. She had blamed herself for Squirrelflight's dead, saying her sister had fought against Rowanclaw when she was already badly wounded to save Leafpool. When her injuries had healed enough, Jayfeather had taken his mother to the Moonpool to talk to her sister. It was against the warrior code for any cat who wasn't a medicine cat or Clan leader to share tongues with StarClan. But Jayfeather had argued, that it was his duty as medicine cat to relief his Clanmates from their suffering, and having Leafpool talk to Squirrelflight would be part of that. Feathercloud told Firestorm, his mentor couldn't stand their mother suffer any more, and that's why he had taken her to the Moonpool. Leafpool did feel better afterwards. Her wounds healed well and she was back to her normal self. "It's what Squirrelflight wants most.", she had said once.

Bramblestar had grieved for his mate a long time, too. Perhaps he had talked to Squirrelflight in StarClan as well. Birchfall, the new deputy, had done the best he could to relief his Clan leader from some of his responsibilities and given him time to recover from his loss. The Clan was growing again. Shortly after the battle Rosepetal had announced that she expected Molewhisker's kits and would move to the nursery soon. After so much loss and grief her kits would be very welcome in the Clan. When Stonepaw had recovered from his injuries, Bramblestar had given him his warrior name. The young gray cat had fought like a warrior in that terrible battle; now his name was Stonetail. The Clan didn't stay without apprentices though. Poppyfrost's second litter had been apprenticed at the same time: Rainpaw was being mentored by Snowstorm and little Sweetpaw was given Foxleap as her mentor. Crowfeather still remembered their naming ceremony. Snowstorm had been thrilled to be given his first apprentice; the white tom was almost as excited as his cream-and-gray apprentice. Foxleap had eyed Rainpaw strangely. Crowfeather thought the reddish tom looked a bit disappointed to not be given her, but her sister Sweetpaw.

* * *

_Please no flames. I will miss Squirrelflight, too.  
_

_At Tommy Girl2016: So sorry that Squirrelflight didn't make it. And about her and Bramblestar not having kits: to me, they were never meant to have any.  
_

_Continues soon..._


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed the break over the holidays and I wish you a Happy New Year!

I knew you would be upset with Squirrelflight's dead. I did it for two reasons: first, I wanted to explore Leafpool's character without her sister. And secondly, I wanted a new deputy. Somehow, I find Squirrelflight not fully suited as deputy. But I guess that's just me. And then many of you wondered about my choice of deputy. Nice idea of jayleaf1 to appoint Crowfeather; but he was never the cat I had in mind for that position. I picked Birchfall simply because I like him (don't really know why) and I wanted to give him a chance to prove his loyalty to ThunderClan.

I was a bit surprised that so few complained about Brightheart's dead (actually it was only jayleaf1). Poor Cloudtail. He lost his mate and has no fans that would sympathize with him ;-)

Thanks again for supporting Crowfeather's return and for all your warm and encouraging words. Here is the next Chapter! Please enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

Several moons had passed since Squirrelflight had joined StarClan. With Blackstar's dead, Rowanstar had become ShadowClan's Clan leader and he made Owlclaw his deputy. Their shared border had become quieter. The loss of so many cats seemed to have shocked even the cold-hearted ShadowClan warriors. Birchfall tried hard to fill Squirrelflight's position. The ginger she-cat was missed by many in the Clan. The brown tabby tom worked hard and quickly turned into a deputy the Clan was proud of.

Leaf-fall had come, but the late green-leaf sun still shone warm at midday. Crowfeather was sitting in the hollow sharing a mouse with Whitewing. He had been on the dawn patrol and had taken a quick nap afterwards. He glanced around the camp. Redpaw, Rainheart's and Foxleap's only kit was leaving through the thorn tunnel with her mentor Dovewing. The reddish apprentice, her fur was still nursery soft, was the first one the Clan had since Rainpaw and Sweetpaw had become warriors last leaf-bare. Crowfeather thought back of last leaf-bare and a shudder ran down his spine. The Clan had lost so many kits in that season. Rosepetal had had three beautiful kits and Seedfall expected her first litter. Then greencough swept through the camp and killed all of Rosepetal's kits. The young queen was devastated by the loss. She went into the forest to look for her kits and froze to dead. A search patrol send out to find her discovered her body partly covered by a snow drift. Rosepetal's mother Daisy had grieved for her lost daughter and the kits; she refused to eat anything and passed away shortly later. When Seedfall suddenly began her kitting much too early, Jayfeather and Feathercloud were helpless. The queen was weak from grieving for her friend. She died during the kitting and her kits were too young to survive the cold without their mother. Crowfeather still remembered when Rainheart was kitting. The whole Clan was anxious and her mate Foxleap paced restlessly outside the nursery until Feathercloud told him that the kitting went well. Since then, Rainheart's sister Sweetflower had had Stonetail's kits, a she-kit and a tom. They were playing outside the nursery with their parents watching them proudly. Whitewing followed Crowfeather's gaze.

"It will be some time before Graykit and Fernkit are apprenticed. Poor Redpaw, she will have to train alone for many moons. It's not easy to be the only apprentice." Crowfeather remembered that Whitewing had been the only apprentice in the Clan when they had first arrived at the lake.

In fact, Redpaw had been apprenticed early, being barely five moons old. Bramblestar didn't want the Clan to look weak by not having any apprentices. Crowfeather guessed that Graykit and Fernkit wouldn't have to wait until they were six moons old to become apprentices themselves. Although Bramblestar had ordered that Redpaw would only be doing light work, mostly hunting and patrolling the territory until she was six moons old. The little apprentice still hadn't seen the training hollow. Crowfeather hoped the Clan would have more kits soon, but none of the she-cats had announced new kits. He remembered a time in new-leaf when he changed the elders' bedding. Sandstorm had wailed about the lack of kits. She had suggested for Leafpool and Crowfeather to have more kits, but Dustpelt grunted they better don't. "The Clan has two medicine cats, both of them are your kits. We don't need any more medicine cats."

"But look at Firestorm and Lionblaze, they are fine warriors.", the pale ginger she-cat had replied.

Crowfeather was still mates with Leafpool, nothing would ever change that, but they didn't have more kits. Leafpool was happy to have raised her second litter as a true mother. Suckling them in the nursery, fussing over them when they got sick and leading them to their apprentice naming ceremony. She didn't need anything else.

"Let the young cats have kits.", Cloudtail had put in. He was referring to Firestorm and Snowstorm who had become mates. The two young cats spent so much time together, the whole Clan waited for them to announce Firestorm to have kits. Crowfeather would like for his daughter to have kits. Sandstorm had agreed with the white tom and even Dustpelt couldn't say anything against that. The three old friends were the only elders the Clan had. Before last leaf-bare, Brackenfur and Sorreltail had joined them, but the two cats fell victim to greencough.

Crowfeather saw Bramblestar jump down the slope from his den. Loosing his mate was hard for the dark tabby. He had lost two more lives since then; one to sickness and one fighting off a badger that wanted to settle in the territory. The vicious animal was attacking Sweetflower when the she-cat was an expectant queen. Bramblestar had jumped in and dragged her away as the badger sent out a deadly blow. Birchfall and Lionblaze had arrived just in time to save both of them.

"Crowfeather, I want you to come to the Gathering tonight. Hunt for the elders before we leave. Whitewing, you will lead the dawn patrol tomorrow." The dark tabby tom mewed to the two cats. They had finished eating and got up. It had become normal for the Clan that warriors did apprentice work. No cat complained. Crowfeather dipped his head to his Clan leader and went towards the thorn tunnel to leave the camp. It wouldn't take long to catch enough for the elders, he would have time to share tongues with Leafpool before they would leave for the island. He met Firestorm and Snowstorm entering the camp, their pelts brushing, with fresh-kill in their jaws. _What their kits would look like?_ Crowfeather wondered. He was certain they would be adorable and coming soon.

He went back to the camp a little while later. He had caught a rabbit that was chasing through some open ground. It would be enough for the elders to share. Crowfeather went to the honeysuckle bush were the elders sheltered and ran into Feathercloud. His son was checking on Dustpelt again. The brown tom was sickly ever since he joined the elders. Cloudtail had joked that being an elder was what made Dustpelt sick.

"I brought you some fresh-kill."

"Thank you, Crowfeather. I am starving.", Sandstorm mewed.

"Is that supposed to be enough for all of us?" Dustpelt was as cranky as always.

"I am sure it will be more than enough, but if you like some more I will catch you something else.", Feathercloud put in. "It would be good if you ate a bit more, you're not eating right."

The medicine cat sat up and felt Dustpelt's throat. "It feels okay. I will bring you some honey; that should help you while eating the fresh-kill. I am going to ask Jayfeather if I can bring you some tansy, too." Dustpelt grunted, he hated being fussed over.

"Why don't you all go outside, after you've eaten, and stretch your legs?" The young medicine cat let his tail run along the crumpy old tom's side.

"Give me that rabbit before you taunt me again for not feeding myself right."

Crowfeather saw Sandstorm suppress a mrrow of laughter. Dustpelt had been rather skinny considering how plentiful prey was. He mustn't have eaten properly. Crowfeather assumed the she-cat had tried to talk her old friend into eating more, but had failed. She must have asked Feathercloud to convince the old tom. Ever since his son was a kit he managed to sooth the elders' ruffled mood.

"You really are a talented medicine cat, Feathercloud. You do remind me of Leafpool and Spottedleaf.", Sandstorm mewed.

"I never met Spottedleaf, but your mother was a skilled medicine cat.", Cloudtail added. "Dustpelt, do you remember Spottedleaf?"

"Am I supposed to eat or tell stories?" He ripped at the rabbit and painfully swallowed a mouthful. "Sandstorm is right; you are a lot like them."

"I go and get you the honey." Feathercloud mewed and vanished.

"Crowfeather, you have done well to come to ThunderClan, if only for that cat." The brown elder pointed to the entrance where Feathercloud had left.

"Thank you. He is a wonderful cat. Leafpool is proud of him, too."

"Even Jayfeather is less prickly since he has his brother to keep him company.", Cloudtail added.

xxx

The moon was rising. Soon Bramblestar would lead the cats of his Clan to the island where all four Clans would meet for the Gathering. Crowfeather sat down beside Firestorm and Snowstorm. Dovewing and Bumblestripe were coming along with little Redpaw. Rainheart had asked to go with her daughter, because the young cat hadn't traveled that far yet. Bramblestar had agreed. Ivypool, Cinderheart and Lionblaze were going as well as the two medicine cats. Their Clan leader flicked his tail and signaled the cats to leave. The journey along the lakeshore was easy. Bramblestar was leading the cats around obstacles, but Redpaw had to be carried across the stream into WindClan territory.

The other Clans were already on the island when the ThunderClan cats arrived. They didn't have much time to look around or greet old friends. Onestar called out for the meeting to begin. Crowfeather watched the Clan leaders and deputies sitting by the Great Oak. Mistystar the RiverClan Clan leader had died three moons ago and Reedstar was Clan leader now. He had chosen Minnowtail as his deputy. The dark gray she-cat sat next to Heathertail, the new WindClan deputy. Onestar had appointed her when Ashfoot joined the elders. Crowfeather gazed at the place where the medicine cats were gathered. At the end of last leaf-bare, Littlecloud the ShadowClan medicine cat had died of old age and Shadepelt, a pretty mottled brown she-cat was their medicine cat now. Mothwing had also died. She had looked after Mistystar during her last moons, when the old Clan leader was battling with sickness. One of the bouts that took away one of her leader's lives killed the medicine cat. Crowfeather remembered Leafpool grieving over her friend. Mothwing and Leafpool had been apprentices at the same time. They had become very close friends, and had stayed friends even when Leafpool had stepped down from being a medicine cat. But RiverClan had an excellent medicine cat in Willowshine now. There was a new cat sitting beside Kestrelflight of WindClan. Crowfeather guessed it was his apprentice. Firestorm suddenly cheered for Redpaw. Bramblestar must have introduced her to the Clans. Crowfeather wasn't listening. He stared at Kestrelflight's apprentice, a black she-cat; somehow she looked familiar.

When the meeting was over Heathertail approached Crowfeather. A long time ago, she was his apprentice. "I watched you during the meeting. You were staring at Blackpaw, weren't you?"

"Kestrelflight's apprentice? I didn't know that's her name. I thought she looked familiar."

"Yes, you might say that. She is Nightcloud's daughter." Crowfeather was surprised. He didn't know his old mate had taken a new one. "Nightcloud was furious when Blackpaw said she wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice. Nightcloud is obsessed with wanting to avenche Breezepelt's dead. I think that's why she had kits again." Heathertail trailed off. Onestar had called for them to leave. Crowfeather glanced at Blackpaw again. Maybe he would ask Feathercloud or Jayfeather what kind of cat the apprentice was.

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

Thank you all for your comments. It makes me really happy that you like the story :) I hope you won't be too sad when I tell you that this story will end soon. Thanks to everyone for supporting Crowfeather's return.

At FrostCloud123: There is more on Nightcloud's new mate in Onestar's redemption. Please read it.

At LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever: I am sorry that you feel there are too many dead cats in my story, but it spans a period of many years and cats do die. It's natural.

Enjoy the next Chapter! Please review.

* * *

Another moon had passed. Redpaw had had her first battle training today. Dovewing, her mentor, was pleased with the apprentice's progress; her hunting skills were developing well and she showed promise using battle moves. Yesterday, after yet another Gathering, Firestorm had announced that she was expecting Snowstorm's kits. The whole Clan had been waiting for this and many cats were congratulating the two young cats.

"About time, too.", Cloudtail had mewed. Snowstorm was his son and he was looking forward to his kits having kits. Sandstorm had rebuked the white elder for his words.

"Don't scold them for taking their time. Be happy the Clan will have more kits."

Leafpool was overjoyed for her daughter to have kits, and had licked Firestorm's ears affectionately. Crowfeather had looked on, purring proudly. Feathercloud seemed a little unhappy about his sister's announcement.

"You will be kitting in leaf-bare, Firestorm. That is not a good time to have kits."

"Nonsense, Feathercloud. You and Jayfeather are looking after me and my kits. If you are worried about the timing of my kitting, you just have to work harder to keep me strong and healthy."

The ginger she-cat nudged her brother and licked him between the ears. Snowstorm almost burst with pride. The white tom and Firestorm had been mates for many moons and he was looking forward to their first litter of kits. Firestorm's best friend Ambercloud had eyed her enviously. The golden tabby she-cat had become close with Toadstep during last leaf-bare when she was sick with whitecough. The black-and-white tom had tended to her diligently, bringing her fresh-kill and water to drink, and changing her bedding. They had become mates in new-leaf and Firestorm guessed she wanted to have kits herself. "Maybe we will be in nursery together again, seeing our kits grow up.", she had whispered to her friend. Ambercloud had pressed against her friend's fur.

xxx

Leaf-bare had come, although it didn't bring cold weather and snow. It was still as warm as it had been in leaf-fall. The Clan was well fed with prey running plentiful in the forest. Bramblestar was speaking to a visitor when Crowfeather returned from the dawn patrol. Jayfeather and Feathercloud were with their Clan leader. Crowfeather went closer to them to listen in.

"Kestrelflight sent me. He is asking if you have any watermint to spare. Our stock has been spoiled and some of our elders ate something foul and are suffering from belly ache.", Blackpaw mewed. "He told me to give you this heather in exchange for the watermint." The black apprentice looked expectantly at the Clan leader and Jayfeather. Crowfeather thought she looked very confident, even though she was in an enemy Clan's camp. But then he remembered that medicine cats held a special position within the warrior code. Bramblestar addressed his medicine cats.

"Jayfeather, do we have extra watermint for WindClan?"

"Yes, we have plenty. Feathercloud take the heather to our den and bring Blackpaw some of the watermint.", he ordered his apprentice. The gray tabby picked up the herbs the WindClan apprentice had brought and walked to his den. He reappeared moments later carrying the watermint.

"Here, let us know if you need more. We have plenty." Feathercloud pushed the herbs to Blackpaw's paws. "And thank you for the heather. It might help Dustpelt's throat. It's sore all the time, but he never gets sick with whitecough or greencough."

"Yes, please thank Kestrelflight and Onestar, too.", Bramblestar mewed. Blackpaw picked up the herbs and dipped her head in farewell.

"She seems to be a friendly cat.", Crowfeather mewed after the WindClan cat had left the camp, Ivypool and Dewclaw were escorting her back to WindClan territory.

"Yes, she is. Shadepelt and Willowshine are quite fond of her.", Feathercloud answered. "Blackpaw is a dedicated medicine cat apprentice. She told me her mother wanted her to train as a warrior and never got over the fact that she wanted to be a medicine cat. That's so sad. I am glad you and Leafpool always supported my choice." He nudged his father's shoulder and went back through the bramble screen that shielded the medicine den.

xxx

The unusual warm season had brought an unexpected visitor to the territory. One of the returning patrols reported a fox near the border with WindClan. Bramblestar decided to drive the animal out before it could settle. Birchfall led Lionblaze, Snowstorm, Crowfeather and Stonetail to drive out the fox. They tracked it down to an old badger set. They scented the area and were sure it was only one fox.

"We have to lure it out of its den and then attack it.", Birchfall mewed. "Once it's out in the open we attack from two sides. Lionblaze and Snowstorm, you go over to that side. Crowfeather you take Stonetail to the other side. I lure the fox out. As soon as you spot us attack."

"Be careful.", Crowfeather mewed. Birchfall nodded and the cats took their position. The deputy crept towards to opening of the den. He was crawling deeper into the fox den, Crowfeather couldn't see his head anymore. Suddenly, he heard hissing and screeching. Birchfall had turned tail and fled from the den, the fox close behind him. The attack force dashed forward and they heard the fox's surprised snarl. The cats darted after the fox, slashing across it face and nipping at his legs. The fox tore at the cats, it bit into Birchfall's fur and send him flying into a tree. Attacking more fiercely now, the cats cornered the fox, which withdrew and fled over into WindClan territory. Stonetail had run over to check on Birchfall. The brown tom lay ominously still next to the tree he had landed in. Crowfeather walked next to him and sniffed the deputy. "I think he's dead."

"No, that can't be.", Snowstorm exclaimed. The white tom crouched beside Birchfall and felt his breath. The deputy's chest didn't move, he wasn't breathing.

"Let's carry him back to camp.", Lionblaze mewed.

Shocked mewed met them when they entered the camp with Birchfall. Whitewing had come towards them wailing for her mate. Lionblaze had placed Birchfall in the center of the hollow. The Clan would sit vigil for him tonight. Bramblestar had been out, leading a border patrol. When he returned, we went straight to the grieving cats.

"What happened.", he demanded.

"We drove out the fox. It went into WindClan territory. While we were fighting, it sent a blow at Birchfall that sent him flying into a tree. He must have hit the tree head-first. Feathercloud said that was how he most likely died.", Lionblaze explained.

Bramblestar looked at his deputy. "He served the Clan well. StarClan will honor him." He sighed and added "I will have to appoint another deputy, so soon." His shoulders hung and he went to his den to decide who the next deputy will be.

That night the Clan sat vigil for Birchfall and just before moonhigh, Bramblestar named Lionblaze as next deputy. The golden tabby tom had been surprised and thanked the Clan leader for his confidence in him. Crowfeather had pressed against Leafpool, who had purred hard. Their son was ThunderClan's new deputy.

xxx

Half a moon later, Bramblestar decided to make Sweetflower's kits apprentices. He had been to a Gathering days earlier and Reedstar and Rowanstar had mentioned the lack of apprentices in ThunderClan again. Bramblestar didn't want the Clan to look weak and asked Sweetflower if she would let him make her kits apprentices; they were only five moons old. The tortoiseshell queen had agreed, saying it didn't harm Redpaw to have been apprenticed early. Bramblestar had promised her the kits wouldn't be doing battle training until they were old enough. Now the Clan had two additional apprentices, Graypaw who was mentored by Cinderheart and his sister Fernpaw who was given to Dewclaw. Fernpaw was his first apprentice and he was eager to prove he was a good mentor. Cinderheart had to remind him to take it easy with Fernpaw.

xxx

Before long, the weather did get colder and snow finally fell. But it was less than in previous years. No cat complained about a milder leaf-bare. The Clan had suffered terrible in the one of last year. Firestorm had been in the nursery for half a moon. She would have her kits soon. Whitewing had recently joined her. Shortly after Birchfall's death, she had discovered that she expected kits again. Feathercloud was in the nursery all the time too, checking on his sister. When she had announced that she expected kits, Feathercloud had gone into the forest and collected loads of catmint, borage and juniper berries. He even found some still rather fresh raspberry leaves. Jayfeather had scolded his apprentice for over-doing, and panicking without reason. But Feathercloud had defended his work, "It's better to be safe than sorry.", he would tell his mentor.

"I know you worry about our sister, but she will be fine.", the medicine cat had told him one time. Feathercloud had purred. Jayfeather hardly ever recognized that they were siblings. He must be worrying about Firestorm, too, the younger tom thought.

xxx

It was an unpleasant day when Firestorm had her kits, the wind had picked up and snow was falling again. It was an easy kitting though, and she had three healthy kits: one tom and two she-kits. They were all adorable; when Leafpool and Crowfeather visited Firestorm they burst with pride for their daughter and her kits.

"Look how tiny they are. How cute they are with their tails sticking out that way.", Leafpool had said fondly.

"Remember when Firestorm and Feathercloud were that small. It fells like it was just last moon.", Crowfeather had added. Whitewing had looked on sad. Her kits would never get to meet their father, even if their Clanmates would welcome them overjoyed.

Firestorm told her parents that she and Snowstorm had decided on names, but wanted to wait until the kits could go outside to tell the Clan. A quarter moon later, the sun was shining from the blue sky, Firestorm led her kits outside for the first time. Crowfeather thought the whole Clan must have assembled to see the kits, even the elders had come out of their den. Snowstorm sat beside his mate and explained.

"The tom", he pointed to a white-and-ginger bundle of fur hardly visible in the snow, "will be Stormkit, because of our warrior names." Some mrrows of amusement arose when Stormkit dashed into a small drift of snow and got stuck. Firestorm picked him up and placed him beside his sisters. Crowfeather saw the kit better now, he was white with a pale ginger tail.

"The black she-cat will be Crowkit.", Snowstorm continued and Crowfeather purred. "I was wondering how I can have a black kit, but Firestorm said it must come from Crowfeather and we wanted to name her in honor of you." Snowstorm looked right at the black tom, who nodded. "And the little white-and-ginger furred one is Leafkit."

Leafpool pressed against her mate and purred. "Those are good names."

"Yes, those are good names.", Sandstorm agreed. Dustpelt, who was sitting beside her let out a croaky purr. Feathercloud moved to the elderly tom. "I bring you some tansy and heather for your throat." Dustpelt gave a grumpy reply that wasn't audible.

Ambercloud had come up to sit beside Firestorm.

"Don't think you have the nursery for yourself. I will be joining you soon." Firestorm's eyes lit up and she nudged her friend. Toadstep jumped to his paws.

"You're expecting kits?", he exclaimed. Ambercloud nodded and her mate rushed to her side to muzzle her. "That's wonderful."

* * *

_Continues soon..._


	24. Epilog

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books or their main characters. Copyright is Erin Hunter.**

I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing or otherwise supporting this story. Here is the Epilog set approx. 3 years after Chapter 22. As far as I am concerned, the story ends here. I wanted to tell a story that has a happy end for Leafpool and Crowfeather. They have spent many happy years together, watched their children grow up and witnessed their kits forming families of their own. As I said, I am satisfied with the way it went. However, if you would have told their story differently, this is the place to do so.

At Runningfur: I would never dream of killing Lionblaze. He's one of my favorite cats, too.

At jayleaf1: Sorry, this is the end. If it makes you feel better, I have a few ideas for more stories. Just need to find some time to get them out.

At Maxiln997: Interesting idea with the kits' names (I had named Squirrelkit another cat already), but to me Firestorm would name her kits only after her parents, or maybe her brothers.

Enjoy the chapter and please review.

* * *

Crowfeather lay curled up beside his mate trying to get some more sleep. Crowflight's kits had been in the elders' den all morning listening to their stories. Cloudtail told them about the Great Journey and how the Clans found the territories by the lake. The white tom's voice had cracked and Crowfeather had to finish the story. Sandstorm would have loved the kits, they were a lively litter: two toms and two she-kits; Crowflight and her mate Grayfur had their paws full with them. But the old pale ginger she-cat had died last leaf-bare. Many of his friends had joined StarClan. Bramblestar had lost his last life and Lionstar was leading them now. He had chosen Stonetail as his deputy; a wise choice, the gray tom was popular in the Clan. Spiderleg had died shortly after joining the elders, and Whitewing and Millie had died moons ago when the Clan suffered from another bout of greencough. Berrynose had been killed when he, Dewclaw and Ivypool drove out a badger. Poppyfrost had drowned in the lake and Molewhisker was killed when a tree fell on him. Last leaf-bare they lost Dovewing, and half of the apprentices and kits to a strange sickness that Jayfeather and Feathercloud were helpless against.

But ThunderClan was still strong. Crowfeather enjoyed watching the Clan and his kits. Lionstar was their leader now and Jayfeather still served as the Clan's medicine cat. His second litter, which was always closer to his heart, was also doing well. Feathercloud would be their medicine cat when Jayfeather died or moved to the elders and Firestorm was a skillful warrior. His daughter's kits were respected by the Clan as well: Stormpool the brave warrior, Crowflight the gentle mother and Leafwing the brilliant hunter. Leafwing had only recently gone back to her warrior's duties after raising Briarclaw's kits; Emberpaw and Owlpaw would soon be warriors themselves. Briarclaw, the black-and-golden tabby, had been Ambercloud's only son. He and Leafwing had been close friends since they were together in the nursery.

A tongue rasping gently along his flank woke Crowfeather from his nap. Leafpool was washing him. He looked at her through half-closed eyes and purred. The late green-leaf sun warmed their pelts. A sound from the den entrance made him raise his head. Feathercloud had entered the den, a bundle of herbs dangling from his jaw.

"Hello Feathercloud. Is this more tansy for Dustpelt?", Leafpool mewed. Feathercloud nodded and walked beside the old brown tom. He dropped the herbs in front of him.

"Hello Dustpelt. I have brought you some tansy and honey." Dustpelt was the oldest cat in the Clan. It was surprising the tom was still alive, considering how sickly he was. "I met the kits on my way to you. They said they want to come and listen to your stories." The medicine cat apprentice gently nudged the elder to rouse him and made him eat the herbs.

"Kits are always a good sign. They show the Clan is growing and remains strong.", came the croaked reply. Dustpelt and his mate Ferncloud had raised three litters of kits, Leafpool had told her mate one time. The brown tabby was very fond of kits, even though he didn't show it often.

Crowflight's kits were back in the elders' den; they had brought Robinkit, Redpelt's only kit, with them. He was the youngest in the nursery and fussed-over a lot. The nursery was very crowded these days with two nursing and two expecting queens. Crowflight would send her kits out as often as possible to give Fernflower time to catch her breath. The young queen was expecting her first litter any day now.

"Dustpelt, tell us about the old forest."

"No, I want to hear about the Great Journey."

"He told about the Great Journey before. I want to hear about Tigerstar."

"But Tigerstar was a traitor. Tell us about Firestar and Bramblestar."

"Yes, tell us how you fought against the Dark Forest."

Dustpelt let out a croaking mrrow of laughter. "All right, kits. Settle down and I will tell you how the Clan fought against Tigerstar and the Dark Forest, and how the mighty Firestar and his kin saved us all."

* * *

_The end. Next Chapter is allegiances. _


	25. Allegiances

****Hi, again. Here is a list of the ThunderClan allegiances after the end of my story.

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader

Lionstar- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy

Stonetail- huge muscular gray tom

Medicine Cat

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes, apprentice: Feathercloud (gray tabby tom)

Warriors

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes, Mentor to Owlpaw

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dewclaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Snowstorm- big white tom

Ambercloud- golden tabby she-cat

Firestorm- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Rainheart- cream-and-gray she-cat, Mentor to Petalpaw

Sweetflower- tortoiseshell and cream she-cat

Grayfur- big gray tabby tom with long fur

Stormpool- dusty-white tom with a pale ginger tail

Leafwing- small white-and-ginger she-cat

Birchstorm- pale brown tabby tom

Brightflower- white-and-brown she-cat

Briarclaw- black-and-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Russetpelt- reddish-and-cream tabby tom, Mentor to Magpiepaw

Flamestorm- cream-colored tom with ginger flecks

Beechfall- pale gray tom with dark stripes, Mentor to Emberpaw

Tawnyfoot- golden tabby tom with ginger stripes

Apprentices

Petalpaw- white-and-ginger she-cat

Magpiepaw- black-and-white she-cat

Emberpaw- ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

Owlpaw- golden-and-ginger tom with white fur around one eye

Queens

Crowflight- black she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Grayfur's kits: Spottedkit (dark gray tom with lighter spots), Sandkit (pale gray tom), Pebblekit (dark gray she-cat), Squirrelkit (ginger she-cat with darker stripes)

Redpelt- small reddish she-cat (mother of Dewclaw's kit: Robinkit (white tom with a reddish chest and underbelly)

Fernflower- tortoiseshell-and-cream she-cat (expects Birchstorm's kits)

Ashwing- pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (expects Stormpool's kits)

Elders

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom, oldest cat in ThunderClan

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Crowfeather- lean dark gray tom with blue eyes

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Future warriors (names for the current apprentices and kits)

Petalfall- white-and-ginger she-cat

Magpiewing- black-and-white she-cat

Embertail- ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

Owlflight- golden-and-ginger tom with white fur around the eyes

Spottedpelt- dark gray tom with lighter spots

Pebbleheart- dark gray she-cat

Squirrelfur- ginger she-cat with darker stripes

Robinfeather- white tom with a reddish chest and underbelly

Nettlestorm- brown tabby tom

Cloudfeather- white she-cat with pale ginger and gray stripes

Foxwhisker- pale gray tom with ginger paws

* * *

**ShadowClan**

Leader

Rowanstar- ginger tom

Deputy

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat

Shadepelt- small mottled brown she-cat

* * *

**WindClan**

Leader

Heatherstar- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Medicine Cat

Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom, apprentice: Blackpelt (pure black she-cat)

* * *

**RiverClan**

Leader

Reedstar- black tom

Deputy

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Medicine Cat

Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat, apprentice: Silverpaw (silver tabby tom)


End file.
